


Fuck it, i'm rewriting Glee

by Theweirdslingshot



Series: I'm rewriting Glee and no one can stop me [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I will rewrite every season, Including the Author, M/M, Multi, Other, also everyone finds him annoying all the time, brittana being secretive and lowkey to everyone, brittany is just a baby, finn is just confused of everything, glee season 1, kurt and mercedes are best buddies, like he is just. not, matt (and mike) get so much more screentime than they got in the show, more tags will probably come, nothing can stop me now, rewrite of glee, slowburn faberry, this is my rewrite of season 1, while faberry being fucking OBVIOUS to everyone except rachel and quinn and also finn, will is no longer relevant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 50,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theweirdslingshot/pseuds/Theweirdslingshot
Summary: I just felt like "I need to rewrite this show" so that's exactly what I did. This is my rewrite of season 1.Will has now barely any scenes and also everyone (including me) is mocking him in the fic constantly. Faberry is obviously in love, but they haven't really realised it yet. Also, Matt gets more screentime than he ever did in canon.That, and so much more, in this chaotic rewrite of Glee!
Relationships: Artie Abrams & Kurt Hummel, Artie Abrams/Tina Cohen-Chang, Carole Hudson-Hummel & Finn Hudson & Burt Hummel & Kurt Hummel, Carole Hudson-Hummel/Burt Hummel, Emma Pillsbury/Will Schuester, Finn Hudson & Noah Puckerman, Kurt Hummel & Brittany S. Pierce, Kurt Hummel & Mercedes Jones, Mike Chang & Brittany S. Pierce, Mike Chang & Matt Rutherford, Quinn Fabray & Santana Lopez & Brittany S. Pierce, Quinn Fabray/Finn Hudson, Quinn Fabray/Noah Puckerman, Rachel Berry & Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce, Tina Cohen-Chang & Brittany S. Pierce, Tina Cohen-Chang & Kurt Hummel, Tina Cohen-Chang & Mercedes Jones
Series: I'm rewriting Glee and no one can stop me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937641
Comments: 61
Kudos: 142





	1. Pilot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank all the rewrites of this godforsaken show I have both read and watched for the inspiration to try to do this myself. I also want to thank the people who supported me to just sit myself down and write.

Five students sat in the choir room. Five students, at the peak of puberty. They had been chosen. Or, actually, there were only five auditions and all five of them came in. They looked awkwardly at each other.

“He-hey!” shouted a man, who enthusiastically walked into the room. He gave a high-five to Brad, the piano player, and smiled brightly at the kids. “First, I have to say how great everyone’s performances were. Secondly, I want everyone to grab a pair of notes!”

He handed out notes to everyone. “ _Sit down, you’re rocking the boat_. Now, this is a classic!”

This was Will Schuester, the children’s coach in the new Glee Club. They had heard stuff about him before. He had a wife, who pretended to be pregnant to make him stay with her. He never really could let go of his childhood. Some even say he was creepy, which… they could understand, but that was probably only an exaggeration. There were far scarier teachers, and students, at this school. 

Though, they had to admit that they weren’t so hyped to sing _Sit down, you’re rocking the boat_ as their first assignment.

  
  


“We suck!” Rachel Berry exclaimed as they walked out of the choir room. “Seriously. What is he thinking?”

Rachel Berry was not a popular kid, but she desperately wanted to be. She was in every single club at school, just so she could be seen and heard everywhere she went. Her biggest dream was to become a singer on broadway, so joining the Glee Club was just natural. That way she could keep her performances fresh.

“I liked the song.” Artie Abrams replied.

Artie was a nerdy boy who liked to play video games and record stuff. He was the only kid at school who was in a wheelchair, because he was in an accident as a child. The glee club kids didn’t seem to care about that though. They seemed to only care about his singing voice.

“M-Maybe we should try to find a sixth m-member?” Tina Cohen-Chang suggested.

Tina was a lot in one person. She was goth, and could have a confident and snarky attitude. But she was also shy and had a stutter. The other glee kids knew she definitely faked the stutter, but they didn’t acknowledge it.

“Yeah, because _everyone_ wants to join the glee club!” Kurt Hummel said and rolled his eyes.

Kurt was also pretty shy and quiet, but dressed in a loud way that made him stand out. He really preferred if the clothes did the talking. It was strange how he and Tina hadn’t been friends before. Though, Kurt had since he joined the club seemed to become less quiet and had gained more confidence. It was also pretty clear that he was gay, even if he didn’t say it. He didn’t have to. They knew.

“Don’t be like that, Kurt.” Mercedes Jones said and grabbed his arm. “I’m sure there’s a talented kid we can force into our little gang.”  
Mercedes was a really great singer. She sang in a church choir every sunday, and so joining the Glee Club meant that she could show her talent in school hours too. She was also just as much of a diva as Rachel, which hopefully wouldn’t lead to a rivalry. Though, Mercedes seemed to really enjoy the club’s company, especially Kurt’s. Those two had slowly started to become inseparable, and they had only really hung out for like a week.

  
  


The five of them were now strolling down the empty halls of William Mckinley High School.

“Who really would want to join the club more than us?” Kurt asked. “Let’s face it. Us five are gonna be stuck together all year.”

“Would that be so bad?” Mercedes replied, smirking.

“It would.” 

That was the voice of a tall, blonde and grumpy woman. Her name was Sue Sylvester and she was, by far, the scariest faculty member in the entire school. She was the school’s cheerleading coach, and always carried a megaphone to yell at people.

“If it isn’t Schuester’s singing misfits.” Sue said. “Are you out on a little Loser-parade?”

“Actually, we’re looking for new members who would want to join.” Rachel explained.

“Why would anyone join _your_ club?”

That came from a blonde girl in a cheerleading uniform. Her name was Quinn Fabray and was the head cheerleader. Sue seemed to have Quinn as her own little assistant, too. 

“Well, we are heading for the locker rooms to see if someone has signed up, _Quinn_.” Rachel said sternly. She seemed to focus intensely on Quinn, which made the other glee club members a bit suspicious.

“The locker rooms?” Quinn replied, focusing just as intensely on Rachel. “I hope that’s not an excuse for you just to spy on girls taking showers, _Rachel_.”

“Okay…” Artie squealed. “Uh, Rachel, let’s go…?”

Rachel gave Quinn an angry glare. “Yeah. I’m coming.”

  
  


“What was that?” Mercedes asked as they walked away.

“What was what?” Rachel replied sharply.

“You and Quinn seem to…”

“What?”

Mercedes bit her lip. “Nothing.”

They went outside the locker rooms, where a bunch of football players walked out. They gave weird glances to the kids, but didn’t do anything more.

“I honestly doubt any of them signed up.” Kurt sighed.

“Don’t get your hopes down!” Artie cheered, “Let’s go inside and look.”

  
  


The two boys got into the locker room, searching for the signup sheet. There it was. No one had signed up. No one at all.

“I told you.” Kurt muttered. Artie sighed.

Suddenly, something echoed through the room. 

_'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_

_And if I have to crawl upon the floor_

_Come crashing through your door_

_Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore_

  
  


Someone was singing it. In this room. Someone had a singing talent they didn’t even know about. Artie and Kurt slowly sneaked around the corner. They carefully peeked into the showers, where they saw one boy standing, singing his heart out. 

“We have to talk to him.” Artie said.

“Yeah.” Kurt agreed.

“Who’s singing?” Rachel asked.

Kurt and Artie flinched.

“Rachel, you’re not supposed to be in here!” Kurt hissed, speaking as quiet as he could. “Why are you in here?”

“Mercedes and Tina were checking the girls locker while I waited outside. Then I heard someone sing in here!”

“Why didn’t you go with them?” Artie asked.

“That’s another story. Now, we need to talk to this kid about joining! He sounds amazing!”

Rachel was about to just walk right in and talk to the kid while he was showering, to which Kurt dragged her back in panic.

“Can you not read social cues, Rachel?” Kurt hissed. 

“What?”

“You can’t just talk to a kid while he’s showering.” Artie said.

“Well, when am I allowed to, then?”

“Uh, later? When he’s wearing clothes and is not in the locker room?”

Rachel frowned, but nodded.

  
  


“Are you s-sure this is a good idea?” Tina asked.

“It’s a great idea!” Artie said. “Trust me. I know how to talk to people.” 

He wheeled up to Finn, who was sitting on a bench outside just minding his own business. “Hello, Finn.”

Finn looked confused. “Uh, hi. Do I know you?”

“Oh, I'm Artie Abrams, I'm a freshman. So, I was picking up some stuff from the locker room the other day and I happened to hear someone sing in the shower.”

“You spied on me in the shower?” Finn asked, feeling a bit iffy.

“Not really, I only briefly passed the showers. I saw your face, nothing more.” Artie saw that Finn looked slightly suspicious. He cleared his throat. “So, if you want to join the, uh, Glee Club, we would love to have you.”

“I don’t think he’s into it.” Mercedes whispered. “Guys, I don’t think Finn wants to join.”

“Maybe that’s good.” Kurt said. “Finn’s a jock. If he joins them maybe the cheerleaders will join too and then we will get kicked out.”

“That won’t happen!” Mercedes protested. “No one kicks off Mercedes. And no one kicks off Kurt.” She grabbed her arm around his. Both of them smiled, as they noticed Artie was heading back to them.

“So…” Rachel said with an oddly nervous tone. “What did he say?”

“Well, he’s gonna talk to Mr. Schue about it!” Artie exclaimed. “Guys, we may have a new member!”

“Yay!” everyone cheered, except Kurt, who said it in a pretty unenthusiastic tone.

  
  
  


_I got chills, they’re multiplying!_

_And i’m losing control!_

The gang didn’t know how, but Finn Hudson now stood around them and sang with them. Mr. Schue said _You’re the one that I want_ would be a perfect audition song for him. Rachel seemed to agree, as she got the Sandy part. Speaking of that, Finn had just finished his part, and Rachel fastly moved towards him.

_You better shape up!_

_‘Cause I need a man!_

_And my heart is set on you!_

Finn looked a little bit nervous by her presence, but he kept it together and sang his part. But then came the chorus and Rachel basically used all her arm strength to pull Finn’s arms up and down. He looked absolutely terrified, but sang with her nonetheless.

_You’re the one that I want!_

_You are the one I want!_

_Ooh-ho-ho!_

_Honey!_

They continued like that for the rest of the song. As they were finished, Mr. Schue applauded them.

“Wow, guys!” he exclaimed. “That was great! Good job! Finn..?”

“Yeah?” Finn asked.

“It would be an honor to have you in the glee club. Right, guys?”

“Absolutely!” Rachel squeaked, jumping up and down in excitement.

“Rachel, you’re scaring him.” Mercedes mumbled. Finn did indeed look frightened. 

  
  


“So, Finn…” Rachel said after they walked out of the auditorium. “...you’re the quarterback of the football team, right?”

“Yeah.” Finn replied awkwardly.

“I’m so excited to have you in Glee club. You’re very talented.”

“Uh, thanks.”

“So... Finn... “ Rachel slowly touched his arm, which made him flinch a bit. She suspected he was afraid of her. He shouldn’t be. “Are you dating someone? I’m only asking because I know football guys often are with someone.”

“Oh yeah.” Finn replied happily. “Quinn Fabray.”

“Quinn?”

“Yeah, you know her?”

Rachel looked absolutely horrified. “Yeah. Quinn and I knew each other in… middle school.”

“Cool! Was she always so calm and sweet, but also a bit controlling whenever she got in a bad mood?”

“I mean… yeah?” Rachel answered. The truth was that she barely knew Quinn in middle school. They crossed paths a few times in the corridors. If Rachel recalled correctly, Quinn was pretty nice back then? They didn’t really speak until freshman year of high school, when… 

“Are you okay?” Finn suddenly asked. Rachel blushed, realising she might’ve gotten lost in her flashbacks.

“What? Yeah, yeah. Yes.”

  
  
  


Finn was walking to the porta potties under the bleachers. His teammates were over there, and he was curious what they were doing. Everything seemed to be fine, until he heard familiar voices.

“No! No!”

“Please, don’t do it!”

“Please, no slushie-”

“Oh, hey Finn.” said Noah Puckerman, most often called Puck, who was one of Finn’s closest friends on the team. “We’re giving the Glee nerds some slushies.”

Finn looked past all the teammates, and noticed Tina, Kurt and Artie standing there with fear in their eyes. Both Tina and Kurt were drenched in slushies. Artie had yet nothing on him, but he prepared himself for what was coming.

“Maybe you can help us out with wheels here.” Puck said, “It feels wrong to slushie him, so we’re locking him in the porta potty.”

“What?” Artie exclaimed and looked horrified.

“N-no!” Tina stuttered. “Y-you can’t-”

“Shut it, stutters.” a dude muttered. Maybe four or five jocks held her and Kurt back, as Puck and some others lifted Artie up.

“No, no…” Artie mumbled.

“Stop!” Finn yelled. All the jocks gave him a confused look. Finn continued, “Seriously, what have they done to you?”

“What are you talking about?” Puck asked, “They’re losers.”

“So? Are we any better?”

Puck looked offended. “Dude. Are you taking their side?”

“Yeah. I guess I am.”

Finn then got the jocks to put Artie down, and then he wheeled him away from them. Kurt and Tina awkwardly followed after.

  
  
  


“Artie, where do you live?” Finn asked.

“Uh, about 15 minutes from here…” Artie replied, “But Finn, you don’t have to-”

“Yes. I do.”

Artie shared a look with Tina and Kurt. Kurt sighed.

“Finn… we’re thankful you did that thing over there for us, but we are just wondering… why?”

Finn stopped walking, and turned around to them. “You know, I have always been the guy everyone has been nice to. I’ve never been picked on, and if I was then I had friends to back me up. Then you guys asked me to join the Glee Club and figured, why not? I’m only on the football team and in the celibacy club, so another club wouldn’t be so bad. But as I was there… singing… I for the first time in my life felt like… an outcast. You guys were a little group and I felt like I didn’t belong. So, when I noticed you were picked on by the team… _my_ teammates… I just felt, you know…” He started to make weird gestures to show how he meant, which only made the others frown. “You know, I felt like maybe we are all losers and I want to be on the _nice_ losers side, and you guys are so nice even though Rachel is a bit freaky…”

Suddenly, Kurt, Tina and Artie started to laugh. Finn looked very confused. 

“Oh, Finn!” Kurt chuckled and shook his head. “You’re-”

“Wow.” Tina giggled.

“What is it?” Finn asked, highly confused.

“What we are trying to say is…” Artie said, wheeling up to Finn, “...you’re definitely one of us.”

Finn’s confused face turned into a smile.

“Welcome to the Glee Club!” Kurt exclaimed and took out his hand. Finn shook it, feeling a bit more confident.

  
  
  


_Just a small town girl_

_Living in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train goin’ anywhere_

Finn confidently sang his part in the song. He looked around. Everyone smiled at him. Especially Rachel, who was now singing the next part of the song.

_Just a city boy_

_Born and raised in South Detroit_

_He took the midnight train goin’ anywhere_

They were singing the song together, as Kurt, Tina and Mercedes sang the backup, and Artie was doing some solos on the guitar. They were excited. They had choreographed this all of their own and was now performing it to Mr. Schue. After Rachel and Finn sang the verse, switching off every other sentence, it was time for them all to sing the chorus together.

_Don’t stop believin’_

_Hold on to that feelin’_

_Street lights. people_

Mr. Schue looked incredibly pleased by their performance, and started to give them a speech about how it was a nine, but it had to be a ten.

What none of them noticed was three people standing on the top of the auditorium. There was Sue Sylvester, looking not very pleased. Behind her were two cheerleaders. The first one looked just as displeased as Sue. Though, the other one… who happened to be Quinn Fabray… She had a curious and almost impressed look on her face. 

Maybe the Glee Club was something she had to see again some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how often i'll update. I have several chapters done at this point, but I'll probably not update every day, because that would lead to me suddenly not have any chapters to publish. My plan is that whenever I start writing on a new chapter, I will publish one of the finished chapters. Though, if it takes more than a week then I will most likely post a finished chapter that thursday (or just the 7th day after the publishing the previous. We'll see).
> 
> Anyways, if you have any questions or want to know where i'm usually at, my tumblr is "weirdthoughtsandideas" and my glee account on instagram is "scandinaviangleek". I'm so excited to start this project!


	2. Showmance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses 90% on the unholy trinity, particularly Quinn. Hope you like it.

_ Push it! Push it real good! _

Quinn didn’t know what the heck happened in the Glee Club that made them have this incredibly inappropriate performance, but she was loving what she saw. She knew this number would cause an outrage, and all the kids performing it, including her boyfriend, would get in huge trouble. But she just didn’t care. Finn could tell her all about it later. Quinn didn’t know why she enjoyed seeing him and the other Glee kids practically dry humping each other on stage. Maybe because it would lead to the Glee Club getting taken down, which seemed to be Sue Sylvester’s biggest dream, and so Quinn had to dislike the Glee Club if she wanted to be on Sue’s good side. Though, she couldn’t help herself to find some… appeal to it. She had to admit this provocative number was doing something to her. She felt something she did not feel before, and…  _ oh no, oh my. This? This that you’re feeling right now, Quinn? This is why you’re the president of the celibacy club. _

  
  


“So, it was all her idea?”

Quinn was at her house with Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce, two of her best friends. Finn had told Quinn everything after the performance. How Mr. Schue had gotten the idea to perform disco, and the kids knew that would be a horrible idea, so Rachel pitched the idea of something more… sexy.

“Yes, Santana.” Quinn said. “It was all Rachel’s idea.”

“You wouldn’t think a girl like her would dance like that.” Brittany commented, playing with her hair.

“Well, I wasn’t surprised, considering what happened last year.” Santana said. She gave a smirk to Quinn, who knew exactly what she was referring to. Last year, Rachel had…

“You know what would be hilarious?” Brittany asked. “If Rachel joined the celibacy club.”

“Oh, yeah!” Santana exclaimed. The two girls giggled a bit, before Santana noticed that Quinn hadn’t reacted. “Wouldn’t it be fun, Quinn?”

“What? Yeah.”

“What were you thinking about?”

Quinn almost blushed. “Nothing.”

“Oh-ho, let me guess!” Santana giggled. “You’re thinking about you hot boyfriend humping around on stage!”

“Well, err…” Quinn mumbled.

“I know we’re in the celibacy club and stuff.” Santana said, “But the boys at this school are hot.”

“So hot.” Brittany agreed. “And the girls too.”

“Wait, what?”

“Yeah? The girls are hot, the boys are hot. Everyone is hot, and by being in celibacy we embrace our hotness more.”

Quinn frowned a bit, but smiled. This was just Brittany being herself, and even though it sounded a bit weird, she actually, in her own way, said pretty smart things. Even if the teachers and other classmates didn’t think so, Quinn thought so. And Santana  _ really  _ thought so. Santana and Brittany had this… thing together, that Quinn didn’t have. Of course all three of them were close, but Santana and Brittany had something else too, that Quinn couldn’t put her finger on. It had been like that ever since cheerleading camp that summer. Something happened to Santana and Brittany there that might never be revealed. Or maybe it will. Quinn didn’t want to ask them about it, though. Right now, she was thinking about if she could get Rachel to join the celibacy club.

  
  


Getting Rachel to join was easier to do than Quinn thought. She, Santana and Brittany literally just passed her in the hallway.

“Hello, Quinn.” Rachel said. “I heard Finn was in the celibacy club.”

“Yes, he said he wanted to do it to support me.” Quinn shrugged.

“Is there any chance… I can join?”

Brittany and Santana gasped, and tried to hold back their laughter.

“Of course.” Quinn said sharply. “We’re having a meeting today at 3.”

  
  


* * *

“Welcome to this week's celibacy club meeting.” Quinn announced. “We’d like to welcome our new member today, Rachel Berry.”

“Uh, where’s the boys?” Rachel asked.

“The boys are in the other room for the first half.” Quinn explained. “Now girls, speaking of boys, have anyone experienced any… temptations?” Everyone was silent. Quinn smiled. “Good. Remember, girls…”

“It’s all about the teasing and not about the pleasing!” every girl, except Rachel, said in unison. Rachel frowned at this. 

“What’s an example of… teasing?” Rachel asked. 

Quinn smirked. “Santana, could you stand up?” Santana stood up, and did a little twirl. Her small cheerleader skirt almost revealed her underwear underneath as it got twirled around. Quinn giggled. “Oh, bless the perv that invented these.”

Everyone else was silent all of a sudden, giving Quinn a weird look. Quinn shook her head nervously and clapped her hands together. “Well, let us continue! I want to praise everyone here for being good examples, and stay in celibacy!”

Brittany and Santana exchanged some weird, secretive looks that Rachel didn’t really get. Quinn also had some weird secretive look. Rachel wondered what they were thinking.

  
  
  


Later on, a group of boys walked into the room.

“Hello, ladies!” Puck exclaimed. Why he was in this club was something beyond Rachel. The things she heard about Puck was everything opposite of celibacy. Puck started to tickle Santana and Brittany in their necks, which made both of them giggle like crazy. He also gave a smirk to Quinn, as if he knew something about her. However, Rachel only had her eyes on Finn. He seemed very confused. But he always seemed confused. He was a confused little boy.

Quinn had blown up a bunch of balloons. “Okay, here’s the deal. Get together two and two and get this balloon between you- Santana and Brittany, get two and two together with  _ boys _ \- and then make sure the balloon doesn’t pop.” She moved over to Finn, since they obviously were going to pair up because of them being a couple. Rachel had to pair up with a boy named Jacob Ben, which seemed pretty excited to be with her. Rachel was not as excited. In fact, she was not excited at all. 

_ Pop! _

“Finn!” Quinn yelled. The balloon had popped.

“It must’ve gotten stuck to my zipper!” Finn said anxiously. “Sorry! I’m sorry!”

“This isn’t working.” Rachel said all of a sudden. Everyone looked at her. She continued. “All of this. This is bullshit.”

“Pardon?” Quinn said. “You can’t join the celibacy club and use words like that.”

“Did you know that celibacy doesn’t work on people our ages?” Rachel asked. “We have too many hormones. The second we tell ourselves there’s no room for compromise we act out. The only way to deal with teen sexuality is to be prepared. That’s what contraception is for.”

Everyone was dead silent. Rachel noticed Finn seeming to be very focused on listening to her. She glanced at him, and she glanced at Quinn. Then she took a deep breath. “You wanna know a dirty little secret that none of them wants you to know? Girls want sex just as much as guys do.”

With that as a final sentence, Rachel stormed out, leaving everyone in shock.

“Is that true?” Jacob Ben asked. No one gave him an answer.

* * *

  
  


Finn and Rachel were practising a song in the auditorium. For some reason, Rachel had set up a picnic blanket there.

“Should we take a break?” she asked.

“Yeah, i’m starving!” Finn exclaimed.

Rachel sat down and started to speak in a weird, sensual tone. “Me too.”

Finn couldn’t remember what they talked about, but they enjoyed the food. The laughed. Rachel drank a glass of water very slowly. Then both of them were silent. Rachel suddenly looked at him with a hypnotising look.

“You know, you can kiss me if you want.” she said.

Finn felt his heart beating. “I want to.”

And he wanted to… he really, really wanted…

  
  


And that’s when Finn woke up. He felt super confused about the dream he just had. He’s dating Quinn. He shouldn’t have sexy dreams about other girls. That’s cheating, even if he can’t control his dreams. Though, maybe it was just a weird dream and nothing else… nothing that affected his real world. Wait.  _ Oh no _ .

Finn felt something… not so pleasant, in his undies. _ Fuck. _

  
  


* * *

  
  


“So let me get this straight.” Santana said, even if she rarely got anything straight. “You want to join the glee club because you want to support Finn, but also because you feel threatened by Rachel and so you think it’s better if you join the club which would lead to spending more time with the person you hate?”

“Yeah, pretty much.” Quinn shrugged.

“Cool, I want in too. I love drama. How about you, Britt?”

“I don’t know.” Brittany admitted. “I don’t know if I can sing so well, but… I can dance?”

“Hell yeah you can!” Santana exclaimed. “You are the best dancer i’ve seen in the world. And don’t you think the glee club needs a dancer to spice things up?”

“Well, yeah… but what about singing?”

“Hey girl, you don’t exactly need to be a broadway singer to sing in that club. But just like the cheerios, it takes practise. You already have a lovely voice, Britt-Britt, but just like mine and Quinn’s, and probably every single member in that goddamn club, you will practise and get even better. Plus, you can teach those losers some dance steps in the process!”

“Wow, you’re really pumped about this, Santana.” Quinn chuckled.

“Yeah! I guess I am! Wow! Send help!”

“Should we try out together?” Brittany asked. “We can sing that ‘Say a little prayer’ song, I think I can come up with an iconic choreography that people want to learn after seeing us.”

“Brittany, that sounds awesome.” Quinn said. “Plus, that song is very much approved by the school. Finn told me they have banned so many songs after their provocative performance, but ‘Say a little prayer’ is not banned.”

Brittany started to move around, trying to choreograph something. Quinn and Santana joined, and soon…

  
  
  


_ The moment I wake up _

_ Before I put on my makeup _

_ I say a little prayer for you _

They nailed it. They really did. Mr. Schue seemed impressed atleast. As they finished their song and their awesome choreography, he gave them a big applause. 

“Wow!” he exclaimed. “Girls, that was really good! You’re in! All three of you.”

“Really?” Quinn exclaimed.

“Yes!” Mr. Schue giggled. “You three have great potential! I welcome you to the Glee Club with open arms!”

“Wow, that was easy.” Santana said.

Quinn glanced over at the corridor. She and Rachel got eye contact. Quinn smiled. This was gonna be hell of a ride, wasn’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe a bit shorter chapter than the previous one, but I still enjoyed writing this as much.
> 
> I'm so excited to post "Preggers", as that chapter has been the most fun to write this far. But first I gotta post acafellas, which also was a lot of fun. I'll probably post that in a few days, as I don't want to post a chapter every day, because it would lead me to suddenly not have any chapters left to post. Hope you liked this chapter!


	3. Acafellas

“When I was your age…” Mr Schue explained, “I had a little all boys acapella band called  _ Acafellas _ . We probably weren’t that good, but we loved what we were doing.”

None of the members really listened to what he was saying. Mr. Schuester had a tendency to talk about a lot of personal stuff. Maybe that’s how so many students knew he had divorced his wife. 

“Hey…” Finn whispered, touching Quinn’s shoulder. “I think it’s really cool that you joined the glee club.”

“Of course.” Quinn replied. “I wanted to support you. Also, it seemed like fun.”

“It is fun. You’ll love it.”

“...and every time we were gonna start singing, we did this funny little thing.” Mr. Schue said. “We turned into thin air as if we were looking into a camera, and we screamed ‘ _ This is how we do it! _ ” Brittany and Tina got startled by Mr. Schuester’s loud voice. He noticed that, and chuckled a bit. “Sorry. Anyways, I thought we would try acapella covers this week! It’s a great way to practise your voices!”

“Okay?” Artie whispered.

“Your assignment for the week is to either be in groups or solo...” Mr. Schue said, chuckling slightly at himself even though nothing he said was funny, “...and sing an acapella cover of any song imaginable.”

“So we can technically sing the most inappropriate song ever?” Santana asked, giving a smirk to Brittany.

“Please don’t.” Mr. Schue said. “But technically, yes.”

* * *

  
  


“Hello, Tina.” Rachel walked up to the goth girl with a big smile on her face.

“H-hi?”

“So, would you like to sing something with me in glee club?”

Tina frowned. “Uh… s-sure.”

“Good! I’ll see you later and we can discuss some songs.”

“O-okay, but I was kinda g-gonna ask Artie…”

“Artie can pick someone else, can’t he?”

“But can’t we be three?”

Rachel frowned. “Nonsense! It’s just gonna be you and me. See you!”

  
  


Rachel knew she was leaving Tina confused. The truth is, Rachel would’ve picked anyone, Tina just happened to be the closest. She just wanted to pair up before… Finn would ask her. Yes. She had seen how Finn had looked at her for the past days. It made her feel a bit uneasy. Did he like her? No boy had ever liked Rachel before, and now when one did she felt weird about it. Then again, Finn is dating Quinn. Then again, that relationship is not gonna hold, everyone knows that.

Maybe this was her fault. Finn had a really great voice, and so Rachel maybe was too forward to him in the beginning. Maybe now she had to deal with the consequences. Kurt seems to think it’s Rachel who’s in love with  _ Finn _ , but… oh, she doesn’t know. 

Her third alternative to getting this weird vibe from Finn was that he had an… inappropriate dream about her and wanted to hide it. Rachel hoped that wasn’t true. She felt grossed out just thinking about it. No, no, that was out of the question. She just had to focus on other things, like… oh there’s Kurt and Mercedes!

  
  


“I’m telling you,  _ bust your windows _ would sound great!” Mercedes exclaimed. “I can sing and you can make ooh-sounds.”

“Ooh!” Kurt sang, before they both giggled. They then grabbed each other by the arms and walked through the corridor. Rachel noticed how Mercedes was resting her head on Kurts shoulder, and the way she smiled at him.

_ Wait… did Mercedes like Kurt? Are they together? Isn’t Kurt like… gay? _

Rachel decided to follow Mercedes and Kurt. She wanted to know some more about their relationship… did Mercedes not know that Kurt clearly was gay? She’s gonna be so hurt if she tried to confess her feelings to him…

_ Focus, Berry. It’s not your business… even if you could help, just a little bit. _

  
  


Rachel slowly ran after Kurt and Mercedes.

* * *

  
  


“So, are we three on for the acapella assignment?” Santana asked. She, Brittany and Quinn were doing their makeup in the school bathroom.

“Of course.” Brittany said. “We’re the unholy trinity. Right, Quinn?”

Quinn didn’t reply. 

“Right, Quinn?”

“Uh, what?” the head cheerleader mumbled.

“Are you okay?” Santana asked.

“Yeah, i’m just… tired.”

“Maybe you’re just getting your period.”

Quinn thought that was possible. Her last period was almost 7 weeks ago, so this one was… pretty late. But maybe it was just that. Late. Nothing more. Nothing to worry about…

“Oh my gosh, Quinn!” a cheerio in the restroom exclaimed. It was quick, but Quinn had rushed to the nearest toilet, and was now puking like there was no tomorrow. Santana and Brittany helped her up. 

“Alright, we’re taking you home.” Santana said. She and Brittany grabbed Quinn by one arm each, and the three of them walked out. Some people in the corridor gave them suspicious looks, but the only look that Quinn saw in front of her was Noah Puckerman. He really just gave her a slight glance, but seeing him made her feel incredibly dizzy and weak. She felt like puking again.

* * *

  
  


“Did you know your girlfriend drove home with Santana and Britt?” Puck asked. He and Finn were at Finn’s house, playing video games.

“Well, it is after school.” Finn shrugged. “They probably went to do some, uh, cheerleading stuff.”

“No, dude. Quinn was sick. Santana said she had barfed before.”

“Oh. She hasn’t… told me anything. But she probably just ate something bad.”

“Let’s hope that’s what was wrong and not that you knocked her up or something.”

Finn gave Puck a light punch on the arm. “Come on, dude, you know we haven’t done it.”

Puck chuckled, but he seemed to also be a bit nervous about something. However, he shook it off and changed the subject. “So, how’s that glee club going?”

“Okay, I guess.” Finn said. “We’re having this assignment to sing acapella, but I don’t know who i’m gonna pair up with. Quinn was going to do something with Santana and Britt, Kurt and Mercedes teamed up instantly, and I was about to ask Rachel when she just ran off. I guess I could ask Artie, he seems to be alone too.”

Puck smirked. “Or… you could team up with me.”

“With you?” Finn asked. “You’re not in the club.”

“I could join.” Puck shrugged.

Finn looked to be a bit shocked, but smiled. “Yeah. Uh, but what about Artie? He’s gonna be alone if I don’t ask him.”

“Then he can be with us, I guess.” Puck didn’t sound so happy when he said this, but Finn could understand why. Just a week or so ago, Puck tried to lock Artie in a porta potty. Of course, it would not be a very good tension between them. Finn understood that. But maybe, just maybe, they could put it all behind and be good friends.

  
  
  


“So let me get this straight.” Artie said, “Puck wants to join the glee club, and so we three should perform together.”

“Yeah.” Finn replied.

“And I already know the perfect song to sing acapella to.” Puck said.

“I don’t know, Finn.” Artie admitted. 

“Do you have anyone else to be with?” Puck asked in a rather harsh tone.

“No, but-”

“Then you’re with us.”

Finn bent over and mumbled in Artie’s ear. “Don’t worry, i’ll make sure he doesn’t do anything to you.”

“What song are we gonna sing?” Artie asked. Puck turned around and just gave him a huge smirk.

* * *

  
  


Rachel and Tina practised the song they were going to perform. 

“This is gonna be perfect.” Rachel said. “Our vocal ranges go perfectly together. It’ll feel like we have instruments there when it’s just our voices!”

Suddenly, Kurt and Mercedes walked by. They were giggling about something.

“You did not hear this from me…” Rachel said, “But I think Mercedes is crushing on Kurt.”

“Really?” Tina asked. “B-but Kurt is…”

“Gay. Obviously gay. I know. We should help her.”

  
  


“See you later, Kurt!” Mercedes giggled, waving him off. That’s when Rachel dragged Tina with her and decided to make a move.

“We need to have a gayvention.” she said. “That’s a gay intervention.” 

“Okay?” Mercedes frowned.

“It’s Kurt. We think you’re in love with him. Right, Tina?”

“U-Uh…” Tina stuttered.

“I’m not in love with Kurt.” Mercedes said sharply. “Now, if you’ll excuse me I gotta go.”

  
  


She met Kurt out in the hallway. She was surprised to see him. “I thought you had to go?”

“Nah, turns out I got some minutes to kill.” Kurt admitted. “What did Rachel say to you?”

“She just made up some crazy thing about me being in love with you.”

Kurt looked shocked. “Oh, so you aren’t in love with me?”

“What?”

“I’m only joking! Of course I know you aren’t.”

Mercedes sighed. “She also acted as if I didn’t know that you were… you know.”

“That i’m what?”

“...gay.”

  
  


They were silent for a while, which made Mercedes nervous. “You… are gay, right?” 

“Yes…” Kurt replied. “But I… well, I don’t really talk about it much.”

“You don’t have to say it. Everything about you screams gay. People know.”

“Yeah, I guess. Still, since everyone else here seems to be so  _ not  _ gay, I feel like i’m alone with this.”

Mercedes smiled. “Hey. I still think you’re very pretty. And very cool. And you make me feel happy, and I am glad to be your friend because you always cheer me up.”

“I think you’re very handsome too, Mercedes.” Kurt giggled.

The two friends walked arm in arm out of the school. They were glad to be friends.

* * *

  
  


“Alright, listen everybody!” Mr. Schue announced. “Now it’s time for our next performance. Finn and Artie have brought with them a new potential member to the club. Let’s give it up for Finn, Artie and the boy doing an audition for us with the performance, Noah Puckerman!”

Santana and Brittany seemed to be ecstatic to see him here. Though, Quinn looked to be a bit displeased. 

The number started with Finn and Artie making guitar sounds with their mouths. Then came Puck’s singing voice.

_ There’s 104 days of summer vacation ‘til school comes along just to end it! _

_ So the annual problem of our generation is finding a good way to spend it… _

The whole song just consisted of Artie and Finn doing different sounds with their mouths, while Puck was singing everything. Brittany was disappointed that they didn’t mention anything about Phineas and Ferb, and instead sung the original full version of  _ Today’s gonna be a great day _ . Nonetheless, it was a great performance.

As Puck finished his last  _ today’s gonna be a great day _ in the song, they got loud, loud applauds.

“Alright!” Mr. Schue exclaimed, “What about that? Great work, all three of you! So… what do you say, guys? Should we let Noah Puckerman into our gang?”

From the crowd you could hear cheers and applauds, which basically confirmed they all wanted him in. Well, one person seemed to be skeptical… and she just knew that her relationship with Noah Puckerman would be changed forever during the upcoming months…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing can stop me and therefore Puck gets to sing the intro to Phineas and Ferb (aka Today's gonna be a great day). Buckle up, because there's gonna be a lot more of random songs that wasn't there before.   
> (Yes, I know Puck canonically joins in the next episode, but shut it)
> 
> Also, i'm excited to show you guys preggers! I've changed quite a bit in that, and let's just say a certain character gets more screentime than he ever got in canon.


	4. Preggers

Kurt danced with the music in the loudest setting. He, Tina and Brittany were hanging out at his house for some reason. Those three had rarely hung out before, but today they just happened to walk next to each other in the corridor. Kurt mentioned something about wanting to learn the single ladies dance, and Brittany said she knew the entire choreography. And so, Kurt just kind off drove her and Tina home to his house and now the three of them were jamming out loud, knowing the dance perfectly. Brittany was a very good teacher and they had practically learned it all under only half an hour. This was fun. Kurt probably hadn’t been this happy in a long while. In this little moment, he truly felt like he was being himself to the fullest.

“Hey, what’s going on down here?”

And so the fun ended. Kurt looked awkwardly at his dad, who had turned off the music.

“Oh, hi dad.” Kurt said. “You’re home early.”

“Deadliest catch is on.” Burt Hummel replied to his son. “What are you doing down here?”

“Dancing, of course.” Brittany said with a big smile.

“Dancing, right… well, Kurt… keep the music down.”

“Yes, dad.” Kurt looked awkwardly as his father walked up the stairs again.

“Uh, K-Kurt?” Tina asked. “Sorry if I a-ask, b-b-but does your dad… k-know…?”

“Yes.” Kurt replied. “I think.”

“What?” Brittany exclaimed. Kurt and Tina frowned at her, mostly because they didn’t know what exactly she had said “what?” to. Brittany understood that far, so she tried to explain herself. “What is it that you think your dad knows?”

“That he’s gay.” Tina whispered. Then she put her hand over her mouth. “S-sorry Kurt, I shouldn’t told-”

“It’s fine, Tina.” Kurt sighed.

“Well, of course he knows, everything about you screams gay.” Brittany shrugged. “Just like everything about me screams bisexual.”

“You’re bi?” both Kurt and Tina asked.

“Yeah? As I said, everything about me screams it.”

“H-How can someone scream bisexual?” Tina asked.

“Like this.” Brittany shrugged and then screamed at Tina’s face. “ **_BISEXUAL!_ ** ”

“Okay…” Kurt said. “Should we continue dancing?”

* * *

  
  


Quinn had never been this anxious about anything in her life. She tried to think nothing about it, but when she kept having nightmares and couldn’t focus in school, she knew she had to do something about it. She probably was just stressed, which was probably why her period was so late. It had been late before, and she had thought nothing of it. But this time… 

These were the longest two minutes in her life. She refused to take the stick. Tears were building up inside. She felt like she was gonna faint.  _ Okay, Quinn. You can do this.  _ She felt her hands shaking as she took the stick. As she moved it closer to her head, she closed her eyes. She didn’t want to look. But who else would look at it for her? No one, that’s who. She was all alone… and she had to do this.  _ Come on… just a quick peek. Count to three, Quinn. Count to three and look at the damn stick. Okay? One...two… three…! _

That small second of looking changed Quinn Fabray’s life forever. Her face turned white. Her heart felt like it was gonna burst. Tears kept coming out from her. She couldn’t believe she could be so unlucky.

It was positive. She was pregnant.

This couldn’t be happening.

* * *

  
  


Finn walked through the corridor. He was heading for his girlfriend, as a good boyfriend usually does. She was not looking at him. Actually, she looked terrified. Finn wondered why.

“Hi Quinn.” he said slowly. She didn’t reply to him. “Quinn?” She refused to look him in the eyes. Did he do something wrong? “Quinn, talk to me!”

Quinn looked like she was gonna cry her eyes out. “F-Finn…” she whimpered.

“What’s wrong?” 

Quinn dragged him to a corner where no one could see them. Then, with tears streaming down her face, she told him. “I’m pregnant.”

Finn’s heart started to beat like crazy.

“I wasn’t sure at first…” Quinn sobbed, “Then, I just… felt like something was off and I- I took the test and it was positive, a-and… I can’t believe this is happening!”

“Mine?” Finn asked.

“Of course!”

“B-but we didn’t even have-”

“Last month? Hot tub?”

Finn frowned. Last month, just a week or so before school started, Quinn and Finn were making out in Quinn’s hot tub. It was fun…  _ very fun _ . That is, until Finn’s body decided it was  _ too fun  _ and… well. They had to drain the tub water. Though, both of them were fully clothed, so Finn really felt like this was all a lie. But… who else's would it be? Even if this didn’t make sense, it had to be true. Finn’s girlfriend was pregnant, and he was the father.  _ Fuck. _

Quinn cried in Finn’s arms. He told her over and over that it would all be okay. They would figure this out. Oh, if only he knew. Quinn cried, not only because her worst nightmare was coming alive, but also because she was ashamed. The president of the celibacy club, pregnant. But the worst part was the fact that she had to lie to her sweet and loving boyfriend.

Finn was not the father of her baby, but she really, really wished it was. 

And she would make sure to make everyone believe so.

* * *

  
  


“ _ All the single ladies _ …” Kurt sang to himself. He had a free period before next class and decided to take that time to practise the single ladies choreography. The football field was the only place available right now. Though, what Kurt didn’t know was that some people were watching him…

He was swinging his hands from side to side. His hips had started to become less stiff. He was in the moment. In front of him was a football, just lying there. Kurt laid his eyes on it and decided to give it a kick, just because he could. With the adrenaline of slaying the dance, the kick made the ball fly away… very far. “Oops.” Kurt chuckled.

“Hey!” someone suddenly screamed. Kurt got startled and moved around. Behind him was two boys wearing football uniforms. He slowly backed away, thinking they would probably tease him.

“Uhm…” the first one said. “Sorry if we scared you. Uh, i’m Mike. This is Matt.”

“Hi.” Matt said and waved slowly. 

“I’m Kurt…”

“So we just wanted to say that we have never in our lives seen anyone kick the ball so far.” Mike said. “And we are very impressed.”

“You also dance really well.” Matt added. “Mike here can also dance really well. I wish I could.”

“Are you serious?” Kurt asked slowly. Most football guys, except for Finn, were only out to tease him. Though, he slowly had started to believe that Mike and Matt actually genuinely were impressed.

“Yeah!” Mike chuckled. “You haven’t thought of auditioning to be a kicker? We don’t really have a kicker on our team, and so we usually pick one for every game.”

“Not really. I’m more into singing and dancing than doing sports.”

“Hey.” Mike said and walked closer to him. “Singing and dancing is a sport, too.”

“You’re in the glee club, right?” Matt asked. “I have been thinking of joining, but I don’t think I can sing very well.”

“Same.” Mike added. “I can dance, but sing… eh.”

“You know…” Kurt said, “At the end of the semester, we are going to compete with other schools. But we have to be 12 members. Right now, we only have 10. I could help you audition, if you want.”

Mike and Matt exchanged unsure looks. Mike then smiled. “Well, I don’t know… but we would love to learn how to kick a football like that!”

“What if you teach us how to kick…” Matt said, “...and if it works, then we’ll definitely join the glee club!”

Kurt almost started to jump up and down from excitement, but then calmed down and took out his hand. “It’s a deal.”

* * *

  
  


Rachel was not happy. She thought Mr. Schue was being unfair. She wanted the solo, and now Tina got it. Of course Tina was talented, but come on. Rachel knew this song since she was one. She wanted to have it.

But… she knew it wasn’t right to complain. What if she had gotten the solo and Tina complained that she deserved it? That would’ve not been nice. She just had to keep it together. It was just one song, after all. She could focus her time on other things, like…

Why is Quinn looking so sad? Why does Finn look terrified? And why does Puck seem to be so interested in both of them?

Though, the most important question Rachel had to answer was why  _ she  _ was so interested in her classmates personal lives.

* * *

  
  


Puck followed Quinn out from the rehearsal room. He kept an eye on her, and on Finn. Those two didn’t seem to want to let each other go today. Puck had an idea why that was. He needed to ask Quinn. He decided to eavesdrop.

“I’m not sure what to do.” Finn said, his voice shaking.

“Me either…” Quinn sniffed. “B-but I need to go home now… my parents want me to be home before five.”

“But i’ll see you at the game tomorrow, right?” Finn asked.

“Of course. I’m gonna be the cheerleader who cheers the loudest for you, Finn.”

They shared a kiss, and went separate ways. Puck took the chance to follow Quinn. As soon as they were outside, he decided to make his move. 

“Sup, milf?”

Quinn stopped walking. She slowly turned around. “What did you call me?”

“You heard me. When were you going to tell Finn?”

“Tell him what?”

“That you’re preggo. With not his child.”

Quinn’s heart beated faster. “How did you know I was-”

“Please. You’ve been barfing all the time and today I could see that something had happened between you too. I was only guessing. How do I know Finn’s not the father? He would’ve told me if you two slept. Which you haven’t. Though I know one person you did sleep with, about a month or so ago…”

“Shut it!” Quinn hissed. “It was the biggest mistake of my life. I was sad about not getting to follow my parents to a party, because they served alcoholic drinks and they wanted me to be on the safe side. And… just that weekend Finn was visiting his aunt and you just came over.”

“Yeah, I just felt like it.” Puck shrugged confidently.

“I was sad, and you were there. Yes, I did feel better for a while… until Finn came back and I realised what I had done. I thought I could cover it up though, but then… this happened. And it should’ve never happened!”

“So are you like… getting a-”

“I can’t. My parents are against such things, and I couldn’t really sneak around with it, because of… bills and… them wondering where i’ve been and... “

“To be fair, I think they are pretty against this situation too.”

“This!” Quinn cried, “This is why I will insist that Finn is the father if I have to kill to prove it! You’ve ruined my life, Puck!”

With that, Quinn ran off, as far away from Puck as she could. He just stood there, wondering what he was supposed to do next.

* * *

  
  


“Where are you going?” Burt asked, almost dragging the jacket Kurt was wearing.

“To see the game.” Kurt replied sharply.

“The game? I thought you didn’t like football.”

“It’s for some… friends of mine. I’m supporting them.”

Burt shrugged. “Okay. Can I come with you?”

“Uh… sure.”

  
  


Kurt had been teaching the single ladies dance to Mike and Matt. He was not as good of a teacher as Brittany, but they seemed to get it. Mike was the one who danced the best. However, he could not kick the football as high. Matt on the other hand, while struggling with the dance steps, almost kicked the football higher than what Kurt had done before. They decided he was gonna be the one to be the kicker for the game. Kurt now sat in the audience, looking at Matt. Matt seemed to be really nervous. Kurt felt even more nervous, though. If Matt failed to kick the ball, he and Mike would not join the Glee club, and probably be mad at Kurt, even though it was their idea in the first place. Or maybe he was just overthinking this. That could be possible.

“I haven’t been to these football games in forever.” Burt chuckled. “I’m feeling a little nostalgic.”

“Trust me, you’re not missing much.”

That voice belonged to the woman sitting next to the Hummels. She took out her hand. “Hi, i’m Carole Hudson. I’m the mother to Finn, who’s the quarterback on the team.”

“Oh yeah.” Kurt nodded. “We’re in the glee club together.”

“Yes, I think he mentioned you! Kurt, is it?”

“Yes.”

“And i’m Burt.” Burt said, shaking her hand. “I’m Kurt’s dad.”

“Pleasure to meet you. Now as I was saying, you really aren’t gonna miss much of this game. I’m proud of Finn and he’s really good, but this team hasn’t won a single game this season.”

Burt chuckled. “Well, let’s give them a shot.”

  
  
  


The game had begun, but Finn could only focus on Quinn. She was cheering with her teammates, acting like nothing. Finn however knew it was nothing. He was gonna make sure to win this game, and he was gonna win it for her. He looked around at his teammates. Puck was teasing someone on the other team. Mike and Matt had been having a lot of talks about some dance before. Finn was unsure what they were up to, but it seemed to be very sure of whatever it was. 

It was a wild game. The other team was hard on them, but somehow both teams had scored the same amount. Their football team had the chance to score some more points, and therefore they took out the kicker.

“Matt!” Kurt yelled. “Go Matt!”

Matt gulped. He was really nervous. If he could kick the ball, then they would win the game. What if he did it wrong?

“You can do it, Matt!” Mike cheered. “Remember the steps!”

He then proceeded to dance a bit of the single ladies choreography. “We can do it together!”

  
  


Matt knew everyone would laugh at him. So he only looked at Mike. His best friend. He also tried to find Kurt in the audience, but it was too dark for him to see anyone. Well… if he couldn’t see anyone then no one could see him. All he could do was to focus on the dance.

Indeed, some people were laughing, but it was otherwise pretty quiet on the field. Matt did the dance, singing the words to himself. In the audience sat Kurt, smiling brightly, while both Burt and Carole seemed to be highly confused. Then, it was time for the kick…

Matt ran up to the ball. It went fast. He was so afraid of tripping, or missing to kick it. But as soon as he felt his foot kick the ball, it was not his responsibility anymore. The sky would take over now.

And the ball flew. Far. Really far. Until it eventually landed and… cheers were heard. Loud, loud cheers.

“Matt!” Mike shrieked.

“Mike!” Matt shrieked.

“Kurt!” both of them shouted. Kurt stood up, waving excitedly to them.

“You did it!” he yelled. 

Beside Kurt was his father, looking very confused. “You made him dance like that?”

“Yeah, dad. They asked me to. And now they won the game!”

“Well, this was the weirdest game i’ve ever seen.” Carole chuckled. “But oh, look! There’s my Finn. He looks so happy.”

  
  


Finn was jumping around on the field. He ran to Quinn, and kissed her in front of anyone. He was so happy. Mike and Matt were really happy too. They couldn’t believe it worked. And if they could do this dance out on the field, they would definitely be able to do it in the glee club…

* * *

  
  


Kurt and Burt were home again. 

“Those boys seemed to be very happy with your help.” Burt said slowly.

“Yeah…” Kurt giggled. “They are sending me tons of texts about how awesome I am.”

“Sounds awesome.”

Kurt bit his lip. It was clear his dad wanted to say something else, but he didn’t know what to say. Kurt however, knew what to say. “Dad… I know we don’t really… talk about it but… you know i’m… gay, right?”

Burt was quiet for a moment. “Yes. I knew that. I’ve known since you were three.”

“Yeah, I… just wanted to be sure you knew.”

Burt walked up to him. “I’m still glad you told me, Kurt. I guess i’m not super into the idea, but you are who you are, and I love you just as much. I want you to know that.”

“I love you too, dad.”

The father and son shared a hug. Kurt had to admit that his hug was probably the best hug he had gotten in a long while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the changes I made. Kurt kicking the ball is an iconic moment, but since he seemed to not be part of the football team I decided to give it to Matt. Because... Matt needs love, guys.


	5. The Rhodes not taken

Quinn ran to the restrooms. She  _ just  _ reached the toilet before puking her guts out. Fortunately, no one really reacted, since girls throwing up was pretty normal at this school. Okay, that was not really fortunate at all, and Quinn really thought they needed to do something about that. But it was fortunate in the sense that no one was questioning why she was throwing up.

Well, except for the glee club. Most kids in the glee club weren't really into the trend of throwing up, and so actually tried to find a reason, and maybe even help Quinn with it if they found out the reason. 

“What if Quinn is lactose intolerant?” Kurt suggested.

“What?” Tina exclaimed. “Kurt, if I was lactose intolerant, I wouldn’t throw up so much as she has been.”

“Wow, you said that without stuttering.” Mercedes noted. Tina blushed.

“Maybe she’s just easily dizzy.” Artie suggested.

“Or, here’s a crazy thought.” Puck said. “Maybe Quinn’s got a bun in the oven.”

“Bullshit!” Santana exclaimed. “She’s the president of the celibacy club! You’re glad Finn isn’t here yet, he would be baffled by your theory.”

“You don’t know that. Let’s see what Finn says, because here he comes.” 

Finn was going inside the room, wondering why everyone was looking at him. Puck smirked. “Watch this.” He then walked up to Finn and said: “Dude. For how long has your girlfriend been pregnant?”

Finn turned white. “H-how did you know?”

“See, I told you!”

“Wait, Quinn’s pregnant?” Santana asked. “And you’re the father?”

Before Finn could reply, Mr. Schue walked into the room. “Hey guys! Is everyone here? I have a special announcement.”

“I’m here!” Quinn squeaked as she ran into the room. Everyone stared at her. Especially Rachel, who seemed very shocked by this news.

“First, I want to welcome Mike and Matt to the club!” Mr. Schue exclaimed. Mike and Matt were standing in the background, trying to stay away from any drama.

“Hello.” Mike said awkwardly. He was happy to be here, but he was not ready for some pregnancy drama the first day in this club.

“Secondly, I have invited a friend of mine over here. She and I went to the same glee club in high school and she’s really excited to be here!”

“Hello, kids!” a blonde woman in her mid 30s exclaimed as she strolled into the room. “My name is April Rhodes and I am so pleased to meet y'all!”

“Since we’re now qualified for sectionals, April is going to help me put together a number that we can perform there. What do you say?”

Everyone cheered. Mr. Schue smiled. “Okay, April has prepared a little number for us to show what she can do!”

  
  
  


“That number was breathtaking.” Kurt whispered while wiping away tears. April had performed a cover of  _ Maybe this time  _ that was really impressive. 

As they were wrapping up for the day, Rachel ran up to April. “Miss Rhodes, can I ask you something?”

“Sure, sugarcup!” April replied.

“I really want to be on broadway when I grow up… and I wonder if you have any advice?”

April started to snicker. “Oh, my child. It’s time for auntie Rhodes to tell you a little story. So, when I was in senior year, me and my boyfriend decided to drop outta school and go to broadway. Well, we ended up in Cleveland doing dishes at some weird café where everyone smoked.”

Rachel smiled a bit. She knew no one could be a Broadway star just like that. 

“My boyfriend eventually cheated on me.” April continued, “And so I cheated on him. Suddenly we were a gang hooking up with each other, our boss had to enforce a ‘no hooking up’ rule and everything… Anyways, I gave birth to mixed race twins who I am sure don’t even have the same father. And those were the good days.” 

“Are you sure you should tell this to a high school student?” Rachel asked.

“I don’t know, but I gotta tell you how it is. The world is not pretty, and I don’t want you to end up with mixed race twins that you can’t really provide much for and who eventually get to be under custody of someone who probably isn’t father to any of them and you don’t get to see them ‘til you’re sobering up, when you really just wanted to be a star on broadway.”

Rachel was stunned. She did not know what to say at all.

“Anyways, I gotta go. I hope I was an inspiration for y’all!”

“Wait! How’s… your life now?”

April smirked. “Oh, i’m doing fine now. Still haven’t been on Broadway, though!”

* * *

  
  


Santana and Brittany dragged Quinn outside.

“What’s going on?” Quinn asked.

“We’re gonna go to my car.” Brittany explained, “And we’re gonna drive to my place.”

“Why?”

“Mostly because Brittany is the only one with a driver's license.” Santana shrugged. “Also, because we need to talk to you.”

Quinn got pushed into the car. Brittany and Santana sat in the front seats, not making eye contact with her at all. They drove in silence all the way to Brittany’s house. As they got out, they dragged Quinn out of the car and refused to let her walk on her own. They walked all the way up to Brittany’s room, and then went inside her bathroom. 

“Okay, now we’re in complete privacy.” Brittany said.

“Now, we need to talk to you about something.” Santana added.

“Okay?” Quinn asked. She was highly confused about what they were talking about.

“Quinn…” Santana said, “Is it true that you’re pregnant?”

  
  


Quinn felt her heart beat faster. “I-I-”

“You know what.” Santana continued. “Pee on this stick. It’s the best one on the market right now, it’s supposed to work super fast. Then we all will get our answer.”

Quinn was hesitant, but decided to take the stick. In her mind, she hoped that the pregnancy test she did at home was just wrong, and all of this was just a bad dream. But then, after two minutes, she walked out of the bathroom with sadness on her face as she gave it to Brittany and Santana.

“Positive.” Brittany read. “Wow.”

“I know…” Quinn whispered. Her tears started to stream, somehow more than the other day. It could be because she felt more comfortable crying in front of Santana and Brittany than she was in school, or alone in her house. If she cried in her house, there was always a chance her parents would burst in and demand her to tell what’s wrong. Sure, that would be a good thing in some cases, but in this case it really was not. If her parents found out about this… Quinn didn’t know what to do. 

“Hey…” Santana said, and hugged her. “It’s gonna be okay. Everything’s gonna be fine. We’ll get through this.”

“No…” Quinn sobbed.

“Is Finn the father?” Brittany asked. “I thought you and him never did it.”

Quinn started to hyperventilate. She couldn’t get a single word out without whimpering and shaking. Santana and Brittany tried to calm her down. They made her sit down on Brittany’s bed. Santana got her a glass of water while Brittany was petting her back.

“I’m the president of the celibacy club!” Quinn cried. “This shouldn’t be happening to me.”

Suddenly, Santana and Brittany exchanged looks. They nodded. Santana sighed. “Quinn, we have to tell you something.”

“What is it?”

“We’re not exactly been… saving ourselves, if you could say that.”

Quinn frowned. Brittany continued. “What Santana is trying to say is that we’re not virgins and we don’t live in celibacy even though we're in the club.”

“Yeah, so we’re not perfect either.”

“You had sex? With who?” Quinn asked, wiping her tears.

Brittany giggled. “Oh, at cheerleading camp this summer we-”

“Puck.” Santana said sharply, interrupting whatever Brittany was going to say. “All us three, actually… we had a threesome with Puck.”

“Oh, Puck!” Quinn screamed while more tears came out. “Of course! I bet he’s trying to knock up everyone in school, that son of a-”

“Wait…” Santana said. “Have  _ you  _ slept with Puck?”

“Santana, Brittany… I have made the biggest mistake of my life.”

* * *

  
  


Kurt came to school with a barely conscious mind. Last night, he started to chat with some strangers online. They had bonded over how boring it was getting up to school every day, and one of them told them he knew a way to get up faster: By drinking energy drinks. Kurt liked that idea, and he wanted to give it a try.

Except that… the stranger didn’t tell him that energy drinks can wear off without warning, so… well, now he was ambling around school, feeling very tired.

“Hey Kurt!” Finn shouted from across the hallway. “My mom wanted me to tell you that she loved your fashion style! She sat next to you at the latest game, apparently.”

“Ok.” Kurt replied very quietly.

“Hi, Kurt.” Rachel said, walking up next to him.

“Ugh, why do you have to yell!” Kurt yelled.

“You’re forgiven for hearing wrong.” Rachel shrugged. “Anyways, I was thinking about what miss Rhodes said the other day, and I think you and I definitely need to plan ahead at least 20 of our upcoming years.”

“Sounds good, Bambi.”

“What?”

  
  


“Okay guys, we’re starting!” Mr. Schue announced. “So, April Rhodes was great yesterday and I hope she gave you some ideas.”

“Wait, weren’t she going to help us with a number?” Mike asked.

“...no?” Mr. Schue replied like this was the dumbest question ever. “She was only here to give us inspiration.” 

“I d-definitely remember you s-s-saying she w-was here to help with a n-number.” Tina said. Mike smiled at her.

.

“Me too…” Kurt mumbled, before laying his head on Rachel’s shoulder and closing his eyes.

“You’re all wrong.” Mr. Schue concluded. “Now, obviously for sectionals we’re gonna sing  _ Don’t stop believing _ . Do you guys have any other suggestions?”

“We could sing the  _ Bing Bang song _ .” Brittany suggested. “I’ve known the choreography since I was ten.”

“Or why not Billy Joel’s  _ Why should I worry? _ ” Puck suggested. Brittany got confused, knowing fully well that the song was sung by Dodger the dog, not a guy named Billy Joel.

“Or why not  _ Somebody to love _ ?” Finn suggested.

“Yes!” Mr. Schue exclaimed. “Good choice, Finn.”

“I don’t think i’ve heard that.” Matt admitted.

“Oh, it’s that song you know…” Finn said and stood up. He then started to sing. “ _ Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan… _ ” 

It was so loud that Kurt dashed up from Rachel, noticing he had drooled on her shoulder. Suddenly, several people started to continue singing.

“ _ Anybodyyyyyyyyyy _

_ Find meeeeee _

_ Somebody to loooooooooove” _

Brad read the room and started to play the song on the piano, as Rachel started to wail and sing the next part.

_ “Each morning I get up I die a little _

_ Can barely stand on feet” _

As the rest of the people sang  _ “Take a look at yourself”  _ Finn sang the next part.

“ _ Take a look in the mirror and cry _

_ Lord what you’re doing to me” _

He and Rachel took turns until they sang together, while their teammates provided a backup chorus.

_ “I have spent all my years in believing you _

_ But I just can't get no relief, Lord! _

_ Somebody (somebody) ooh somebody (somebody) _

_ Can anybody find me somebody to love?” _

Artie decided to sing the next part, as he wheeled up next to Kurt (who still was pretty tired but still danced and provided chorus).

_ “I work hard (he works hard) every day of my life _

_ I work 'til I ache in my bones _

_ At the end (at the end of the day) _

_ I take home my hard earned pay all on my own” _

Then Rachel sang again.

_ “I get down (down) on my knees (knees) _

_ And I start to pray” _

The rest of the song was Rachel, Finn and Artie taking turns singing parts, or singing together, while their teammates sang in the background, really creating an atmosphere. As they were done, they were met by a very stunned teacher staring at them. They themselves were also pretty stunned.

“Wow.” Tina said. “W-we did that?”

“Without rehearsing.” Mercedes said.

“With me almost passing out of sleep.” Kurt added.

“We did that!” Brittany exclaimed. “Guys, this is just a theory, but… we might be awesome!”

Everyone laughed. Mr. Schue applauded them. “Guys, we might have a song for sectionals!”

  
  


As all of them cheered and clapped their hands, someone was staring at them through the door. She wore a tracksuit and had short hair. Her name was Sue Sylvester, and she did not like what she saw.

The glee club had, unknowingly to them, gotten an enemy.


	6. Vitamin D

“I have a very fun assignment for you this week!” Mr. Schue exclaimed. “This week, we will have a competition…” He started to write down something on the whiteboard.

**_Boys vs Girls_ **

“That’s right! The boys and girls will separate into two groups for the week and perform… mashups!”

“Mashups?” Puck asked.

“Yes. You will combine two or more songs into one in your performance! The winner will get our opening number at sectionals!”

“But how will you judge it?” Santana asked. “I feel like it’s a bit biased if you’re alone.”

“I’m biased.” Brittany gasped. 

“Don’t worry.” Mr. Schue said, “I will have a guest judge who will help me decide the winner. Now, boys and girls, divide yourselves!”

Kurt and Mercedes did a dramatic walk away from each other, as they let go of their hands. Rachel seemed to already think about ideas, as she was squabbling into thin air about all the songs she had come up with. The boys seemed to have less ideas, but they were certain to crush the girls in this competition.

* * *

Finn was super tired. He hadn’t slept properly for days. He had… too much to think about. It was hard concentrating on this assignment. Maybe he had to go to the nurse... or just close his eyes for a minute.

“Dude.”

Finn opened his eyes and found all the other guys staring at him.

“Dude, you’re drooling.” Puck said.

“We have picked songs.” Artie informed him. “We are doing a mashup of  _ My Confession _ and _ It’s my life _ .”

“Cool.” Finn mumbled.

“Are you okay?” Matt asked. “Maybe you should go to the nurse.”

“Yeah… maybe I should.”

* * *

  
  


Rachel awkwardly walked into the dance room, where the rest of the glee girls were stretching. All except for one.

“Where’s Quinn?” 

“I don’t know.” Santana shrugged. 

“But we all have to be here... I hope nothing has happened to her.”

“Well if you’re worried” Brittany said, “Then check the locker rooms, Rachel. Maybe it’ll be as successful as in freshman year, when-”

“Okay, I get it.” Rachel interrupted. 

“What happened in freshman year?” Mercedes asked. Rachel just shook her head. Whatever happened back then would not be discussed. At least, not today.

“We’re doing a mashup of  _ Halo _ and  _ Walking on sunshine _ .” Mercedes explained. Rachel nodded. That actually sounded like a pretty good idea and it had potential. But she really wondered where Quinn could be. 

* * *

  
  


Quinn was in the girls bathroom. She had locked herself inside the toilet. Things were not very fun in her life at the moment, so she just needed a little break. She had brought out a pencil and decided to draw on the bathroom wall. She drew a girl. A dark haired girl posing in a rather suggestive way, wearing nothing but a crop top and a very small skirt. Quinn made the girl smirk and blush, almost making the whole picture rather pornographic. Then, she drew hearts and stars all around her, and finally, she wrote a name.

_ Rachel Berry _

Quinn didn’t know why she drew this, but it did help her think about something else for a second. It made her forget her whole situation. Just for a small moment.

As Quinn walked out from the restroom, Rachel walked in. They didn’t see each other on the way, but Rachel did happen to go inside the same stall as Quinn just had been in. As she was sitting down, she noticed the picture. It made her blush a bit, but she also wondered who in the world could’ve drawn this.

Either a boy snuck inside and drew it, or… a girl did it. In whatever case…  _ What was the intention? _

* * *

  
  


Finn slowly walked in the corridor, on his way to see the nurse. However, he suddenly got stopped by a tall woman in a tracksuit. 

“Oh… hello, coach Sylvester.”

“Hello, kiddo. You look tired.”

“Yeah, i’m gonna go to the nurse-”

“Why are you tired?”

“I guess I just… have a lot to think about. But i’m gonna go-”

“Really? Why is that?”

“I just-”

Sue Sylvester held his arm, making him stay. “Glee club is exhausting, isn’t it? I think I know how to make you feel better.”

“Oh- okay?” Finn squirmed.

Sue brought out a box of pills. “Vitamin D. It will give you energy to make it through the day.”

“...are you allowed to give these out?”

“Sure, i’m a teacher. I want the students to be at their best. Trust me. Take it. And bring some to your pals too…”

  
  
  


“Finn, you’re back!” Kurt exclaimed.

“I am!” Finn practically screamed. “I’m pumped! Let’s practise the number!”

“Are you okay?” Matt asked.

“Yep! I got these vitamins that made me really energised! I brought some for you, too!” 

He threw the box with vitamin D to Puck, who examined it closely. Then Puck shrugged. “Sure, let’s try it out!”

* * *

  
  


_ This aint a song for the broken hearted _

_ No silent prayer for the faith departed _

Finn felt like he was shaking. He was so happy. This performance was so awesome and he could tell Will, the girls and the guest judge (who just was Miss Pilsburry, the guidance counselor) was really enjoying it. He and Puck sang the next part with as much feeling as they could.

_ And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd _

_ You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud _

The rest of the guys almost jumped into the roof as they all shouted the chorus.

_ (It's my life!) _

_ It's now or never _

_ I ain't gonna live forever _

_ I just wanna live while I'm alive _

_ (It's my life!) _

Now Artie wheeled up, as he was gonna take the other part of the chorus, while the rest of them sang backup vocals. 

_ (These are my confessions) _

_ Just when I thought I said all I can say _

_ My chick on the side said she got one on the way _

_ (These are my confessions) _

The rest of the song went on smoothly. The boys never had that much energy in their life. Mike even did a cool dance solo, which seemed to impress the audience. As they finished their last  _ it’s my life!,  _ they were met with shocked applause.

“Wow!” Mr. Schue exclaimed. “Just… wow, guys! That was amazing! You girls better live up to them, because otherwise we have our opening number for sectionals!” 

“Yeah!” the boys roared together. 

The girls just looked at each other with shocked faces.

* * *

  
  


“What are we gonna do.” Santana said, walking back and forth. “The guys are clearly more superior than us.”

“They did something.” Rachel said. “They must’ve done something before they went on stage.” 

“Or they were just excited.” Mercedes shrugged.

“Oh hey, girls.” Sue Sylvester said, as she casually walked into the room. “Just happened to find a box of vitamin D lying around and I wonder if you’d want it. I gave it to the boys earlier and they seemed to be quite energised on their performance. What do you say?”

* * *

  
  


Rachel walked up to Quinn in the corridor.

“Hey…” she said slowly. “You haven’t been to glee rehearsal..”

“I know…” Quinn mumbled. “I just don’t feel very well.”

“You don’t have to be embarrassed, Quinn. No one at glee is gonna judge you.”

Quinn just stared at Rachel, who continued to speak.

“I don’t hate you, you know.”

“Why?” Quinn asked. “I’ve been awful to you. At least in freshman year.”

“Well, now you know how it feels to be an outsider. Now you know how it feels to be me, and I know how it feels to be like you.”

“How could you possibly know what it’s like to be me?”

Rachel frowned. “You don’t think people whisper about me or draw pornographic pictures of me on the bathroom walls?”

Quinn looked down on the floor. She blushed a bit. “That was me, actually…”

“Oh.” Rachel said. “Uhm… well, I... I hope you come to the glee rehearsal. We need your voice. And we’re all eating these pills the boys ate to be more energised. It has to be fair, hasn’t it?”

Quinn took a quick look at Rachel, and then smiled.

  
  
  


_ Ooh, remember those walls of fear _

_ Baby they’re tumbling down _

_ They didn’t even make a sound _

Rachel started the song strongly. She smiled just as brightly as Finn had done when the boys had started their number. She continued singing.

_ It’s like i’ve been awakened _

_ Every rule I had to breaking _

_ It’s the risk that i’m taking _

_ I ain’t never gonna shut you out _

She gives Quinn a smile. All the girls are high on vitamin D, and they are preparing for the chorus.

_ Everywhere i’m looking now _

_ I’m surrounded by your embrace _

_ Baby I can see your halo _

Rachel and Mercedes belted out the chorus to  _ Halo _ , as the rest of the girls sang backup of  _ Walking on sunshine.  _ They were all really pumped for this part. As Mercedes sang the last  _ halo!  _ in the chorus, they prepared themselves. Together, the girls swing their hips, aswell as their necks, in a very unnatural level. But they continued to smile, as they sang.

_ I used to think maybe you love me _

_ Now baby i’m sure _

_ And I can’t just wait ‘til the day _

_ When you knock on my door _

_ Oh now now _

_ I’m walking on sunshine! Whoa oh! _

_ I’m walking on sunshine! Whoa oh! _

_ And don’t it feel good? _

They continued to sing vocals of halo and walking on sunshine, until Rachel belted out a final “ _ Halooooooo! _ ”

Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury seemed just as impressed with them as they were with the boys.

“Wow…” Will said, “We definetly have to think about who will win after this. Great job, girls!”

“Will.” Sue Sylvester said, suddenly appearing at the door. “Come with me.”

Everyone frowned and wondered what their teacher had done now.

* * *

  
  


“Cheating is not okay, guys.” Mr. Schue told the group sternly.

“But we’re telling you!” Finn exclaimed, “Coach Sylvester gave us those!”

“I don’t care. Principal Figgins blames me for this, which means that we are getting a co-director to help us.”

“Who’s our co-director?” Brittany asked.

“Hello, losers!” 

Sue Sylvester marched into the room and did a little salute. “It feels good to be a co-director. We’re gonna have fun!”

  
  


The kids exchanged looks. This was gonna lead to trouble, wasn’t it?


	7. Throwdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a really fun chapter to rewrite! I hope you'll like to read it as much as I liked to write it!

The following days in the glee club were tedious. Having Sue Sylvester as co-director was sure was an interesting experience. She always criticized them and gave them very weird (and sometimes oddly specific) insults.

“You meant to tell me that you haven’t decided what songs you’re doing for sectionals yet?”

“You sing like Will Schuester after eating shrimp.”

“If you sing that song again I will cut you like I cut my own umbilical cord with my bare hands.”

Will couldn’t do much, as Sue threatened to report him as inappropriate to the school board if he spoke up. She also seemed to want her cheerios in the glee club to tell her some inside information. Right now, she had Santana, Brittany and Quinn in her office.

“Now, the unholy trinity.” she said, calling the trio their signature name. “You were excellent spies for me last summer at the cheerleading camp. Though I still don’t know who did those noises every night around 2.”

Brittany and Santana shared at smirk. 

“Now, I would like you to be spies for the glee club.” Sue continued.

“Uh, no.” Quinn said. 

“Uh, yes.” Sue said. “You three will spy on Will Schuester and tell me, and we’ll take down the club together.”

Santana frowned. “Coach, we have all the respect for you in cheerios practise. But not in Glee Club. Sorry, but that’s how it is.”

Sue gritted her teeth. “You will regret this.”

“Probably.” Brittany shrugged, not taking her seriously. And with that, the unholy trinity left Sue Sylvester’s office.

* * *

  
  


“The rising opinions in my boxers tell me that you are the hottest girl in school.” said Jacob Ben, going up to Rachel.

“Ew.” Rachel replied.

“So I heard a rumour that Quinn Fabray is in trouble.” Jacob smirked and patted his belly.

“Where did you hear that?”

“Are you denying it?”

“Yes.”

“You know, I was about to post the rumour about Quinn on my blog, but I can alter it. For example, rumour has it you’re mad about Finn Hudson not choosing you to carry his litter.”

Rachel frowned. “What?”

“And another rumour says” Jacob said, walking closer to her, “That you wish  _ you  _ were the one who knocked Quinn up.”

Rachel was quiet for a moment, before sighing. “What do you want to not run the story?”

* * *

  
  
  


“So, what do you want to do for sectionals?” Mr. Schue asked. “Any suggestions?”

Mercedes shyly raised her hand. “Uhm… there’s a song that I would like to sing. Don’t know if you know it, it’s called  _ Hate on me _ …”

“Ah… yeah, not really what we’re looking for, Mercedes, but I will keep that in mind.”

“Wait.” Sue said. She had been sitting in the corner of the choir room, not really paying attention until right now. “ _ Hate on me _ , huh? You want to sing that song?”

“Yeah…” Mercedes said, “But-”

“Okay, let’s sing it right now!”

Everyone was quiet for a moment.

“Yeah.” Sue nodded. “Let’s sing it. Come on, Brad! Come on, band! Play some music!”

  
  


The band and Brad exchanged unsure looks, but shrugged. Somehow, they all knew this song. Sue pointed at Mercedes, indicating for her to start singing. Mercedes looked around at her friends. Then she smiled, and started to belt out to the song. Mercedes sang her heart out. Mike and Matt decided to dance around, and started to breakdance. Kurt jumped around on chairs and kicked his legs up in the air. They were clearly having fun. 

“See.” Sue said, giving Will a smirk. “This song has potential, right William?”

“Yes, it was a great performance.” Will admitted. “But i’m not sure it will fit for sectionals.”

“Classic Schuester. Excluding student’s talents like that.”

“What? No, I just don’t think the song-”

“Good thing I am here. I can help you all to not feel excluded.”

  
  


Everyone looked to be incredibly confused. Sue continued to speak. “Will Schuster hates minorities. We should split up the club, and I take all the poor, poor minorities from his racism.”

“Stop!” Santana shouted. “Coach, you’re being ridiculous.”

“Yeah.” Mercedes agreed.

“I a-agree.” Tina added. “I d-d-don’t think M-Mr. Schue i-is the m-m-most perfect t-teacher, b-but you’re w-wrong.”

“Yeah!” Matt shouted.

“Honestly, why are you even here?” Kurt said. Everyone stared at him. He shrugged. “I’m telling the truth?”

Mr. Schue was just quiet, watching all of the glee club turn on Sue. Sue frowned at them. “Okay. I see that I'm not welcome here. You’ll regret this.”

And with that, Sue Sylvester left the room.

* * *

  
  
  


Rachel bit her lip as she walked up to Quinn. “Hey, Quinn… I need to ask you something.”

Quinn looked at her. She felt oddly sweaty, as if whatever Rachel was going to ask her was gonna be very, very personal. “Sure…” 

“Are you going to leave the cheerios?”

“What? Why would I do that?”

“Because Coach Sylvester is a manipulative bitch.”

Quinn gasped. She had never heard Rachel say those kinds of words before.

“Also” Rachel continued, “Let’s face it. Your uniform isn’t going to fit sooner or later. You might aswell just quit.”

Quinn frowned. She felt a bit upset hearing this. She knew Rachel was right, but she didn’t want to admit it. “Listen, I don’t know what’s most important in your life, but cheerleading is important to me. Manipulative dictator as a coach or not, I will stay.”

Rachel blinked. “Quinn, I think you have a lot of emotions that you need to express.”

Quinn walked closer to the girl in front of her. Her heart was beating faster. “Oh, you have no idea.”

  
  


The rest of the day, a music video was played in Quinn’s head. She was singing  _ Keep me hanging on  _ while all her cheerleading mates were dancing around her in football uniforms. Except Santana and Brittany, who only wore small tights and bras. Quinn danced around, singing the best that she could. As the song went on, the girls were doing dances that resembled pretty provocative situations. Like giving birth or pretending to slap each other as if one of them had cheated on the other. Brittany and Santana started to make out in a dark corner of the stage, and Quinn didn’t find this strange at all. As the song ended, she was looking out on the sports field.

“Uh, Quinn?”

“Quinn?”

“What?” Quinn shook her head as she went back to reality. All the cheerleaders were looking at her. She smiled awkwardly. “I’m gonna go take a break.”

Some cheerleaders were whispering and giggling about her as she went to the bleachers. She had already quit the celibacy club. She said it was because she had a busy schedule, but no one seemed to believe that lie. 

Suddenly, she heard a giggle from under the bleachers. She frowned, and decided to investigate.

Under the bleachers was that horny blogger, Jacob Ben. He was talking to Rachel.

“I want another pair.” Jacob demanded.

“What’s wrong with the ones I gave you?” Rachel asked.

“They still have the tag on!”

Jacob held up a pair of panties. Quinn really wondered why Rachel even gave him panties in the first place.

“I want Rachel Berry panties!”

“Why the hell would anyone want underwear of an annoying dwarf who sings more pitchy than snow white herself?”

That came from Sue Sylvester, who slowly walked up to Rachel and Jacob. They seemed incredibly anxious about her presence. Quinn also felt anxious.

“Rachel was supposed to give me her own panties.” Jacob explained, as if this was a completely normal thing to tell a teacher. “So I would not publish a story about Quinn Fabray?”

Quinn felt the color of her face disappear. Sue only smirked. “Really, what do they say about Quinn? I need something to blackmail her for, because I told her she would regret disobeying me.”

“Rumour has it, Quinn is pregnant.”

_ Oh no. Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck- _

But Sue only giggled. “My head cheerio, pregnant? Please!”

“I have three sources to confirm it.” Jacob shrugged. “Also, Rachel obviously ain’t denying it, since she gives me her panties so I don’t publish it.”

“Rachel, is it true that Quinn Fabray is pregnant?”

Rachel bit her lip and looked down on the ground. “I… don’t-”

“Oh please, I know how you feel about her!”

“What?”

“Yeah. You hate Quinn. You’d do anything to get her in trouble. Ever since that thing that happened in the locker rooms between you two in freshman year-”

“I don’t hate Quinn.” Rachel said sternly. Quinn felt her heart skip a beat as Rachel said that, for some reason. 

“Obviously.” Jacob chuckled, “Otherwise you wouldn’t give me your panties-”

“Jacob, you seriously need help.” Sue muttered. “Now, miss Berry… tell me the truth. Is Quinn pregnant?”

Rachel refused to answer. Sue gritted her teeth. Then she spotted her.

  
  


Quinn and Sue stared at each other. Quinn was staring with fear and Sue was staring with a grumpy frown.

“Fabray…” Sue mumbled. “Come down here.”

  
  


Quinn did not want to go down there, but she felt like she had to now. She felt pain in her stomach as she approached them under the bleachers.

“Yes, coach?” she whimpered.

“Give me an honest answer, Quinn.” Sue ordered. “Are you pregnant?”

Quinn felt tears forming in her eyes. She wanted to sink down in the ground and never look up. With a shaking and whimpering voice, she answered. 

“Yes.”

Sue nodded. “Very well. Will you look at that? Well, Quinn, I can’t have a pregnant girl on my team, you realise that, right?”

“I-”

“Quinn Fabray, you’re off the cheerios. I told you you’d regret not obeying me.”

Quinn just started to cry. Rachel ran up to her, unsure if she was allowed to comfort her or not.

  
  
  


The glee club all looked at Quinn, as they were singing the song. Rachel and Finn were the closest to her, and Puck was slightly close too. They were singing  _ Keep holding on  _ on stage. Rachel was singing directly at her, she knew that, even if Rachel pretended that wasn’t the case. Finn placed a hand on her shoulder several times. He didn’t know what to do, but he really wanted to comfort his girlfriend.

And they had to keep holding on, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished writing Wheels, and that was really really fun to write too. But before i'll publish that one, there is mash-up... that wasn't as fun to write to be honest (which is why it's a bit shorter), but hopefully you guys will enjoy that too. I'll publish that one probably in the weekend or on the first few days of next week. 
> 
> If you wanna know, my tumblr is "weirdthoughtsandideas".


	8. Mash-Up

Mr. Schue happily strolled into the room. “Alright, guys! I have a new assignment: Mash ups!”

“Didn’t we already do that?” Mercedes asked.

“Yes, but that was a disaster, wasn’t it?”

Everyone squirmed in their seats, not quite believing Mr. Schue. Most of them actually liked the last mashups and they really wanted to use both of them. But okay.

“What songs are we even doing for sectionals?” Artie asked.

Mr. Schue bit his lip. “Well,  _ don’t stop believing  _ and…” He thought for a long while, but then just shrugged.

“Wow.” Santana sighed.

  
  


None of the kids listened to him for the rest of the hour. They had other stuff to worry about.

Quinn had been kicked off the cheerios, and came to school wearing normal clothes for the first time ever since she was a freshman. Rachel remembered the first day of freshman year. She had picked out her nicest blouse, and her dads had bought her a brand new long skirt, aswell as some vintage shoes they found on a second hand. 

She felt very pretty and confident that day. As she sat down, she looked at all her new classmates. Kurt was dressed pretty much the way he was dressed now, but he was much more shy and seemed to want to disappear from there. Puck, Mike, Matt… they all looked the same as now. Finn did, too… Mercedes caught Rachel’s attention a bit, because the first day of school she wore a jazz hat. Wearing a hat always gives you attention. Rachel doesn’t remember what Santana and Brittany looked like, but she recalled Santana sitting weirdly on her seat, and Brittany seeming to be staring into space.

But who Rachel mostly remembered was Quinn. Quinn on the first day of freshman year was very much like she was in middle school. She was dressed in a long skirt and vintage shoes, just like Rachel. And a blouse, although it looked slightly different than Rachel’s. Up to that point, Rachel and Quinn didn’t know each other well. In middle school, they could say hi to each other in the corridor, or ask if they had seen a teacher any of them had to talk to, but that was that. Rachel’s impression of Quinn was that she was a bit shy, and kind, and very well raised for her age.

Well, then Quinn joined the cheerios. Suddenly, everything changed. Even if Rachel didn’t know her very well before, she knew Quinn had changed. The short skirt of her uniform and the popularity she got just… did something. The kind, well-raised girl Rachel had an image of started to fade. But right now, Rachel started to get that image again. Without the cheerleading uniform, Quinn was just another girl. Rachel glanced at Quinn’s belly, which she rarely did, but due to the current situation she had an excuse. Quinn’s baby bump was barely visible and if you didn’t know she was pregnant you would only think she just ate a big lunch, if you even think about it at all. 

* * *

  
  


Finn wanted to be a good dad. He really did. It was just that he didn’t know how to do it. Quinn was a person that was hard to read. She seemed to feel very misunderstood sometimes. Oddly enough, even if those two always bickered, the only person who Quinn didn’t seem to feel misunderstood by was Rachel. Finn wondered why. Maybe it was because of whatever happened in freshman year. He didn’t know a lot about that, but it was something to do with them arguing in the girl’s locker room, and now Rachel didn’t want to go in there. But then, what did that have to do with anything?

Maybe Finn could support Quinn in some way. He knew that she hadn’t told her parents about the pregnancy. He hadn’t told his mom, either. However, both of them knew they couldn’t keep this a secret for very long. In the meantime, they could try to make the best of it.

“Hey.” Finn said, walking up to his girlfriend. “Do we… know the baby’s gender?”

“No…” Quinn replied. “But I was just about to tell you that I got an appointment today. If you want to, you could come with me.”

“Of course.” Finn said. “I’ll be by your side every step of the way.”

  
  


As they talked, Puck was stalking them both from afar. He had noticed several members of the glee club had caught him doing that, but no one had said anything. Sure, Quinn made it very clear that Finn was the father of the baby no matter what, but Puck knew the truth. He wanted to prove himself to Quinn somehow. Whatever it took.

If not, then maybe he could get a second chance with another chick. He suddenly imagined every girl in school pregnant with his children, and while that thought was weird, he smirked a bit as he thought about it. Heh, so many little puckermans and puckerwomen running around. Then he snapped out of that thought, realising how weird it was. No, he was not knocking up any more people. He had to focus on the one girl he knocked up.

But right now he needed to make out with someone. It was just a need he had. Just to get things off his mind.

Santana and Brittany were always up for a makeout. Though, for the past weeks they seemed to be mad at him for some reason. Eh, it was always worth a try. Now, where could they be?

  
  


Puck realised the person most likely to know where they were was Quinn, so he awkwardly walked up to her.

“Uh, hey Quinn.” he said, “Have you seen Santana and Britt?”

“How so?” Quinn frowned.

“I just need to ask them something.”

“Okay? Well, they walked towards the cafeteria.”

“Thanks!”

  
  
  


“Santana, I'm really full from eating the sausages in the cafeteria.” Brittany said. They were standing in the janitors closet right next to the cafeteria.

“Me too.” Santana admitted. “But you know how it is with me.”

“You need something warm beneath you, or you can’t digest your food.” Brittany recalled. Santana nodded at her proudly.

“Exactly. Now, we have half an hour before cheerleading practise, so I'm thinking we could have a round that’s fast enough to digest the food without us gaining any weight from it, but slow enough to get all the feels.”

“Oh, I love when you speak like that.” Brittany giggled.

“Sch… we don’t want to get caught.”

“We can just say we were hiding from a scary senior again. It worked like a charm last time.”

Santana smirked. “ _ You  _ worked like a charm last time.”

  
  


They wrapped their arms around each other, their faces getting closer. Though, suddenly the door opened.

Santana and Brittany watched in horror as Puck were staring at them. He however, did not look horrified. In fact, he didn’t seem to react at all.

“Oh, there you are.” he simply said. “I was wondering if either of you wanted to make out.”

“No.” the girls said together.

“Okay…? Why?”

“We’re just not in the mood to make out.” Santana hissed.

“Are you mad at me or something?” Puck asked.

“No.” Brittany said. “We just don’t want to make out.” She still had her arms wrapped tightly around Santana.

Puck sighed. “Okay, there’s nothing I can do I guess. Sorry for interrupting your girl talk.”

He closed the door again.

“Yeah…” Santana mumbled with relief. “Girl talk.”

* * *

  
  


It was unreal. Was that really their child? That ghost figurine on the sonogram?

Finn and Quinn had gone together to the appointment. They were nervous. Finn was worried that here could be something wrong with the baby, while Quinn just felt nervous over the entire situation. The doctor told them that everything looked fine, and then showed them a sonogram of the child.

“I don’t know if it’s important.” the doctor said, “But it’s a girl.”

Finn and Quinn exchanged looks. A little girl. Huh.

As Finn saw the child on the screen he couldn’t help but smile. That was his child. His daughter.

Quinn’s emotions were all over the place. She felt happy, because she just saw her child and she would have it with the boy she loved. But she was sad because she realised that she was a pregnant teenager who couldn’t afford raising a baby, whose parents were very conservative and would most likely kick her out the second they found out, and who lied about who the baby’s father was. She couldn’t keep the baby, she knew that. She was too young. Right now, she only wanted her own mother. Her mom must know she’s pregnant, but she hasn’t said anything to Quinn about it. They had a “don’t ask, don’t tell” policy in her house, and only told each other of the positive things. 

Quinn had noticed more and more over the years that her parents definitely hid a lot from her and her older sister. She remembered once, when she was around five years old and her sister Frannie just turned eleven. None of them could sleep, and so Frannie suggested they would go down to the kitchen and get ice cream. However, they stopped in the middle of the hallway as they heard their dad speak on the phone. He was laughing and flirting with whoever was on the other side of the line. Quinn didn’t know who it was, but even back then she had a feeling that it was someone more than a friend that her father talked to. Plus, the way he talked to that person was how he usually spoke to her mom… 

Quinn hadn’t thought about that memory in 10 years. She had slowly started to realise that whenever someone asked about her childhood, she always recalled only happy memories. Maybe that could be because they weren’t allowed to discuss the bad memories. Heck, just yesterday she spoke to Frannie on the phone. She was very sad over getting kicked off the cheerios, but she didn’t even mention it. Everything she told her sister was that her coach was mad and kicked off a bunch of girls, to which her sister only laughed and agreed that coach Sylvester sure was mad and that Quinn should be happy to avoid her now. Quinn laughed too, because yeah, she was happy to avoid Sue…

But she was still very sad about getting kicked off. And she was sad about not being able to talk to anyone about her pregnancy. Sure, Finn was supportive but he couldn’t do much. Santana and Brittany wanted to help, but she didn’t want to be a burden to them. Then there was Puck… he just gave her anxiety. She didn’t know what to do.

* * *

  
  


“Oh, now he comes!”

Finn walked out to the football field. All the teammates, except for Mike, Matt and Puck, were staring at him with annoyance.

“Daddy’s been busy, huh?” one of them shouted.

“I’m here now, aren’t I?” Finn sighed.

“You know.” a boy named David Karovsky said, “It feels like this team has become lazier since you all joined that glee club.”

“Hey, but we won a game because of it!” Matt protested.

“I actually don’t care what you three are doing.” Karovsky said, pointing at Matt, Puck and Mike. “I’m only worried that Hudson here is gonna leave us for his pregnant girlfriend and the fags in glee club.”

“Hey!” Finn replied, “You guys are just as important as them.”

“I don’t believe it. I think you like them more than us!”

“That’s not true!” Finn protested.

Karovsky walked up to him. “Then prove it. Prove your loyalty to us.”

  
  
  


Finn gulped as he walked down the hallway with the slushie in hand. Mercedes, Tina and Artie had started to come with raincoats to school in case someone threw it at them. He really did not want to do this. His heart beated faster as he walked up to Kurt. 

“Hi, Finn.” Kurt said. “Are you gonna throw that slushie on me?”

“I really don’t want to.” Finn admitted. “But the football guys are onto me. Puck, Mike and Matt are on my side of course, but no one listens to them. And I have to do it, or else they probably are gonna kick me off the team-”

“Well, we can’t let that happen, can we?” Kurt said. Then, he grabbed Finn’s slushie.

“What are you doing?” Finn asked.

“Taking one for the team.” 

And with that, Kurt threw the slushie onto himself.

“Now, you go and tell your precious teammates you did this.” Kurt said, “And then, you can think of what kind of friends you really have. Now, someone take me to a restroom before my eyes burn off!”

Rachel, Mercedes and Tina, who had all been witnesses to this, took Kurt by the arm and led him into the girls restroom to clean the slushie off.

Finn sighed. He did as Kurt said and thought about what kind of friends he really had. 

  
  


He quickly realised that the greatest friends he had were the ones in glee club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't enjoy writing this chapter as much, but god, the next chapter was absolutely thrilling to write! You'll wait some days before I post that one, because I don't want to release all the chapters at once (that would lead me to having no chapter left to post). But I promise you, wheels hopefully will be as fun for you to read as it was for me writing it!
> 
> My tumblr is "weirdthoughtsandideas".


	9. Wheels

The new directions sat in the choir room as Mr. Schue was talking.

“Alright, guys. I did some research about teams who had won the competitions before you. It turns out judges really like show tunes and broadway hits. That’s why I decided we should perform a very famous broadway song:  _ Defying gravity _ !”

Kurt and Rachel both applauded with excitement.

“I wonder… who here would want to perform it?”

“Me!” Rachel and Kurt shouted together.

Will laughed. “Okay… since only two of you want to perform it, I guess we’ll have to decide through a diva-off! What do you say?”

“Oh, it’s on!” Kurt said. “Prepared to be crushed, Berry.”

“It’s you who should be prepared.” Rachel answered.

“We will have the diva-off at the end of the week. In the meantime, I have some other news: We have a bus for sectionals, but unfortunately… it’s not wheelchair-accessible. We can’t afford a wheelchair-accessible bus.”

Everyone moved their eyes to Artie.

“So, Artie…” Will sighed, “I’m sorry, but I think you have to ride with your parents to sectionals.”

“Wait, that’s not fair!” Mike exclaimed.

“Yeah!” Tina agreed. 

“I’m sorry, guys!” Will pouted. “But there’s nothing we can do!”

“But we could!” Mercedes said. “Artie can’t just not ride with us. It would be pretty mean, and I won’t accept it.”

“Mr. Schue, can’t we raise money in some way?” Matt asked.

Mr. Schue sighed. “Okay… you could, and i’m only suggesting this: Have a bake sale.”

“What the fuck?” Tina exclaimed. Everyone glanced at her, not expecting her of all people to swear. Tina continued. “W-We can’t have a b-bake sale. Everyone will m-make fun of us!”

“Yeah.” Kurt agreed. 

“I only suggested it.” Schue said, putting his arms up in the air.

“Wait, I actually think a bake sale is a good idea.” Puck said, to everyone’s surprise. “I’m serious. I have a really good recipe for muffins. They are addictive. People will buy them like crazy!”

“Atleast one of you likes the idea.” Mr. Schue shrugged. “I wish the others were as excited as you, Puck.”

“I can literally hold a bake sale myself.” Puck said. “Literally. I can fix this!”

“Wow, I didn’t know you cared that much about me.” Artie said.

“Dude, you’re a part of our team. I’m not gonna disappoint my team.”

“What’s your goal here, Puck?” Quinn asked, frowning at him.

  
“My goal is to get enough money to pay for the bus. There’s no other goal.”

Actually, there was another goal. The other day, Puck had seen Quinn being mad about something that she was speaking to Finn about. He had decided to eavesdrop. Apparently, they had gotten a bill for an ultrasound and they weren’t sure how to pay it. “Curse this country and their expensive hospital bills'' Puck had thought. Apparently Finn and Quinn had managed to dig out money to pay for that bill, scraping together the money that each of them had, but there was gonna be more of them to come. Puck knew that. And since the baby was actually  _ his _ , no matter what Quinn said, he needed to show her that he’s actually of parent material. If he can take responsibility for helping Artie, then maybe Quinn could atleast consider to give him a chance…

* * *

Artie and Tina giggled as they got out of the school together. Tina stood on the back of Artie’s wheelchair as he rolled down the school’s only ramp. 

“I really wish they could build more ramps.” Artie said. “I appreciate you guys sticking up for me and making sure I get on the bus too, but I'd rather use the money to build more ramps.”

“Aw, Artie.” Tina sighed. “You’re so thoughtful. That’s why I love you.”

“Wait, can you say that again?”

“That’s why I love you, Artie.”

Artie smiled. He and Tina had been… well, he didn’t really know if they were together or what was going on, but they definitely had this thing going on. For a while, he wasn’t sure Tina liked him or if she was just jokingly flirting with him like many friends do with each other. But he knew that when Tina said she loved him, she meant it exactly in the way he also loved her.

“You know…” Artie chuckled, “For a while I thought you were a lesbian.”

“What?” Tina replied, chuckling a bit too.

“Yeah, remember when you audition for glee club? You sang  _ I kissed a girl _ and my first reaction was ‘Fuck, did I fall in love with a goth lesbian?’”

“But Artie, would a lesbian do this?” Tina asked, and leaned over to kiss him right on the mouth.

“I mean, maybe if she was a popular girl who has a conservative family and dates or even sleeps with boys as a way to hide this. And she may also be secretly in love with her best friend and/or the girl she thinks she actually hates.”

Tina looked shocked. “Brittany? She’s bi, she even screamed that in my ear.”

“No, not Britt. Does Britt have a conservative family?”

“No, her family is very chill from what I understand. But who else?”

Artie shrugged. “There’s two people that fit that description. You just gotta figure it out.”

“Well, while I'm figuring that out, there  _ is  _ something I should come clean about.” Tina admitted. “I’ve… been faking it.”

“Faking what?”

“I don’t have a stutter. I only pretended to have one because I was shy and didn’t want people to talk to me in middle school.” She prepared herself for Artie to be mad.

Though, to her surprise, Artie only laughed. “Tina. I know.”

“You did?”

“Yeah. It was super obvious. We just didn’t say anything in case it was personal.”

Tina blushed. “Wow…”

“Hey, I found it cute.”

“Really?” Tina didn’t really believe him.

“Yeah!” Artie assured her. “Though, I may be biased, because I find exactly everything you do very cute.” They kissed again. This time for much longer. Artie felt his heart beating faster. He hadn’t known Tina for long, but it was like they were always destined to be. That, or he was still in the lovey-dovey phase where everything is amazing and happy, and then a big conflict will happen and you realise that your partner either is not who you think they are, or you just end up loving them just as much as before… whatever it was, he was not going to ruin the moment. “Tina… do you wanna come over to my house? I have a new… thing I want to show you.”

“Sure…” Tina replied, blushing. “Let’s go right away, shall we?”

  
  


Mike and Matt sat on the bleachers. Mike was staring at Tina and Artie, who just left the school area. 

“You okay, dude?” Matt asked.

“Yeah…” Mike said. “I just- “

“Hey. I know I may not speak much, but I notice more things than you think I do. And I’ve noticed that you just may have a thing for Tina.”

Mike stared at him.

“Or Artie.” Matt shrugged.

“It’s Tina.” Mike admitted, “How did you notice?”

“Dude, what did I just say? I notice more things than you think I do.”

“Well… what other things do you notice?”

Matt smirked. “Have you seen all the tension in the glee club? Take Puck for instance…”

* * *

  
  


Puck sat in the cafeteria, waiting for someone to buy his cupcakes. However, all students just walked by. He sighed. These cupcakes were supreme and he knew that sooner or later someone would try one and get addicted. He just had to have patience. Though, he didn’t have to have patience for much longer.

“Hello, eggface.” Santana greeted him. “We noticed no one buys your cupcakes, and so we decided, why not.”

“I’m paying.” Brittany offered, giving Santana a smile. Both of them took a cupcake each and ate them while smiling at each other. Puck wished he could have the same kind of relationship as these two gal pals. Little did he know…

“Oh my god!” Santana exclaimed. “Puck, I don’t know how- these are  _ addictive _ ! I want more!”

“I know.” Puck smirked. “I have plenty. But you have to pay.”

“Brittany, what did you think?” Santana asked.

Brittany jumped up and down. “They are very very very very good! Amazing! I love them! I could marry them! Or marry  _ you!”  _ She pointed at both Santana and Puck. “Santana, can we go and do some ‘lady stuff’? I don’t want this taste to go away.”

“Sure thing, Britt-Britt.” Santana and Brittany took each other's hands and practically ran out of the cafeteria to whatever place they were going to.

Suddenly some cheerleader came up and asked for a cupcake. She must’ve seen Santana and Brittany. The cheerleaders trust each other. This cheerleader had most about the same reaction, and bought one more… and one more… until other people also kept coming up and buying, and coming back and buying… they all wanted to know Puck’s secret.

“Oh, it’s my grandma’s old recipe.” he shrugged. That was however, a lie. Puck had used something called  _ the chronic lady _ when he baked. This was a type of drug that could make you hallucinate. Sure, he didn’t want the customers to hallucinate, but he did want them to get enough of a kick to keep coming back for more… and it worked! Didn’t it?

* * *

  
  


“Alright, guys!” Mr. Schue announced, “It’s time for our very first diva off!” Everyone cheered as Rachel and Kurt stood confidently on the stage. Both of them had practised all week for  _ defying gravity _ and now it was time to see who could sing it the best. The winner would sing it at sectionals. 

“The audience will vote for the winner.” Will continued. “Alright, are you ready?”

“We certainly are!” Rachel exclaimed. “Hit it!”

_ “Something has changed within me. _

_ Something is not the same. _

_ I’m through with playing by _

_ The rules of someone else’s game.” _

Rachel sang it perfectly. Atleast, that’s what she felt like herself. Kurt continued the second part, giving her a confident smirk.

_ “Too late for second-guessing _

_ Too late to go back to sleep _

_ It's time to trust my instincts _

_ Close my eyes _

_ And leap” _

Now was the big moment. The chorus. Kurt told Rachel before that she could sing it the first time, because he would definitely win. Yeah, that’s what he thinks.

_ “It's time to try defying gravity _

_ I think I'll try defying gravity _

_ And you can't pull me down” _

To not take up too much time, they had agreed to skip the second verse and go straight to the second chorus. This was the big moment. Rachel sang her heart out.

_ “I'd sooner buy defying gravity _

_ Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity _

_ And you can't pull me down!” _

Her high F is perfect. There’s no way Kurt can beat that. But he seems to want to prove her otherwise. He started to sing the chorus himself.

_ “It's time to try defying gravity _

_ I think I'll try defying gravity _

_ And you can't pull me down” _

Okay, so far so good. But there’s no way he can hit the high F-

_ “I'd sooner buy defying gravity _

_ Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity _

_ And you can't pull me down!” _

Holy macaroni with cheese. He did it. He hit the high F perfectly. 

“Wow!” Mr. Schuester yelled. “Guys-! Great job! Both of you!” He gave them both a high five. “I think your friends are gonna have it rough deciding.”

“Yeah, we kind of need time?” Mike admitted. “This is gonna be hard.”

“That’s okay.” Mr. Schue admitted. “As long as you’ve decided tomorrow.”

  
  


Kurt was practically skipping to his dad’s shop. “Dad! I have something fun to tell you!”

Burt however, did not seem very thrilled. Kurt frowned. “What’s wrong.”

Burt sighed. “Today… I got a phone call. Of the anonymous kind. They told me… some upsetting stuff. About my son being…”

“Oh.” Kurt said. “Well, don’t worry dad, I get that all the time.”

“Yeah, well I don’t. And it upsets me that you’re used to it, too. That coward, calling people anonymously…”

“Yeah…”

“You know, Kurt. I know it’s good for you with all these glee club stuff. I know about your big broadway dreams and how you think that’s going to be your ticket out of this place. And I really want you to be right… but if this kind of stuff is putting you in danger, then I don’t know how much more worrying I can take…”

He was almost crying now. Kurt felt really bad. He didn’t know what to say. His dad continued regardless. “But hey… nobody pushes the Hummels around. If anyone tries to hurt you because of who you are, then you will come directly to me and I will make sure they will never bother you again! Okay?”

Kurt nodded slowly. He hugged his dad hard.

“By the way…” Burt said, “What did you want to tell me?”

“Oh, I forgot.” Kurt lied. 

* * *

  
  


“Alright, guys!” Will announced, “Puck has something he wants to say!”

“Well!” Puck shouted. “Guess who raised enough money… all by himself… for the bus to sectionals!”

Everyone cheered and applauded him. Puck gave the money to Artie, since it was because of him that they had the money in the first place. 

“Thanks, Puck.” Artie said, “Thanks everyone, but mostly Puck because he got the money.” Everyone snickered. “I was considering actually not accepting the money and instead putting the money in to buying some more ramps for the school. But then… Tina convinced me that I don’t have to do that.” He gave a bright smile to Tina.

“And she’s absolutely right!” Mr. Schuester said. “Because we’re already getting new ramps!”

“Wait, we are?” Artie asked.

“Yes! Turns out they weren’t that expensive to fix as we thought they were. And - this means, and I am only suggesting it - we’ll do a number for sectionals in wheelchairs!”

Judging by everyone’s roars and cheers, they thought it would be a great idea. “But first there is another song we have to figure out. Rachel, Kurt? Are you ready to hear your classmates results?”

“Actually.” Kurt said, “I’m dropping out. Rachel should get the part.”

“What?” Rachel exclaimed.

“Kurt, are you serious?” Mercedes asked.

“Yes. I figured that… yeah, I could do a high F in here, but what if I choke on it in front of the audience? That would be a disaster.”

“But what if you don’t?” Matt asked.

“Wait, this sounds like you all have voted for him.” Rachel frowned.

“That’s because we did.” Santana admitted. “Sorry, not sorry.”

“Guys, I have made up my mind.” Kurt said. “I’m dropping out of the diva off. Give the part to Rachel. I don’t want to risk choking on the big stage.”

Everyone knew this wasn’t the full truth. Kurt didn’t care. He didn’t want to tell anyone that he didn’t want his dad to worry more about anonymous phone calls, and so he wanted to lay low.

“Okay, if that’s what you want, Kurt, then it’s decided.” Mr. Schue said. “Congratulations, Rachel.”

Rachel didn’t seem as pleased with this as she thought she’d be.

“Now.” Mr. Schue said, changing the subject, “How do you guys feel about  _ Proud Mary _ ?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally gonna wait longer, but I was too excited to post this. I loved writing this chapter. I also found it quite fun to write the next chapter... which, spoilers: I have made many changes in who gets who in the ballad assignment...


	10. Ballad

Mr. Schuester walked with excitement into the classroom, just like he did so many other weeks. “Alright, guys! Ballads! Does anyone know what a ballad is?” No one replied, which made him repeat the question. “Come on, what’s a ballad? Kurt, do you know?”

“I do know what a ballad is.” Kurt said, “I’m just too tired to explain.”

“Didn’t you get enough sleep?” Schue asked worryingly.

“Not really. I was going to get in bed at 11, but I was chatting with these people online and we just had so much fun…”

“Is that what you actually did or did you just…you know.” Puck said, while proceeding to make inappropriate gestures.

“No.” Kurt said with an offended tone. “That is actually what I did. We were chatting about broadway shows from the 80s, if you have to know.”

“You’re so boring, Hummel.”

“Hey, he’s got a more interesting life than you, Puck!” Mercedes hissed.

“You don’t know my life.” Puck teased.

“Alright, ballads!” Mr. Schue said, really wanting the kids to focus. “Judging by Kurt, you people seem to know what a ballad is, if you don’t then raise your hand.” No one raised their hand. “Good. Now, since there are 12 of you in this group, you’re gonna pair up two and two. Then the two of you will perform a ballad in front of us! It’s gonna be great practise for future performances.”

“We’re gonna crush this!” Mercedes said, giving Kurt a smirk.

“No.” Mr. Schue said. “You will not decide who your ballad partner is. That will be decided by the fates of this hat!” He held up a hat. “Now, who wants to go first?”

“I can.” Artie shrugged, and went up to the hat. He pulled out a piece of paper. “Mike.”   
Mike gave him a friendly smile.

Next up was Finn. He slowly glanced at the paper he got. “Kurt.”   
Puck started to laugh at this, but Kurt only shrugged.

Puck went up to the hat. He hoped he would get someone he knew, like Matt. Or Santana or Brittany. Or Quinn… please say it’s Quinn! As he got the paper up he realised that it was none of them. “Mercedes.”   
Mercedes did not look very pleased by this.

Next up was Santana. She shrugged as she read her paper. “Tina.”   
She didn’t know if she and Tina ever talked before, but it was gonna be interesting. 

Quinn got up. She was oddly nervous for this, even if it wasn’t anything to be nervous about. She had three options. She could be with Matt, and that could be okay. She could be with Brittany, which was the one she would’ve preferred the most of the three. Or she could get… “Rachel.”   
She and Rachel stared at each other for a while.

“Alright, then Brittany and Matt are paired up!” Mr. Schue said, “Great, guys! Let’s start working!”

* * *

Finn and Kurt were in Kurt's kitchen, trying to come up with songs they would sing.

“I’m sorry I can’t concentrate.” Finn said. “I’m just having a lot of emotions.”

“I understand.” Kurt said. “We don’t have to come up with a song. We can just chill and watch something on youtube. Or talk about other people.”

“Uh, hi?” Burt said, coming into the kitchen.

“Oh, hi dad.” Kurt said, “This is Finn, we’re doing an assignment for glee club.”

“Oh yeah, I recently met your mom, Finn.” Burt said. “We were at the store and were both reaching for the same frozen ham.” He started to chuckle a bit.

“Okay.” Kurt said, frowning a bit. “Well, we’re going down to my room. See you later, dad.”

  
  


“What was that about?” Finn asked.

“No idea.” Kurt admitted. “Anyways. Here’s my room.”

“Wow! It’s… big!”

“Yeah. Apparently before we moved in here there was a pair of brothers that shared this room, and that’s why it was so big.”

“Man, I can never imagine sharing a room with anyone.”

“Me neither. Only child privileges, am I right?” Kurt giggled. He and Finn high fived. “Speaking of… only children. You understandably have a lot of emotions about yours.”

“Yeah…”

“Maybe… we could find a song that represents how you feel?”

Just as Kurt said this, Finn’s phone rang. He picked it up. “Hello? Oh… hi, Mr. Fabray!” His heart started beating. “Uh, yes. Of course. This friday? Yeah! Yeah, sure! Okay. Thank you, sir. I won’t be late!”

“Did Quinn’s dad call you?” Kurt asked.

“Yeah. He… wanted to invite me over on thursday for dinner.” Finn said awkwardly. 

* * *

“Wow, Quinn!” Rachel exclaimed. “Your room is… so pretty!”

“Thanks…” Quinn replied awkwardly. “Should we focus on the song?”

“Oh, yeah! Of course… a good ballad.”

“Well, you’re the expert of ballads.” Quinn shrugged. “So you can come up with one.”

Rachel didn’t really listen. She was preoccupied with looking around Quinn’s room. She looked at the pictures of Quinn on the walls and on her desk. Quinn was very cute as a child. She was still cute. And Rachel bet that baby inside Quinn was gonna be just as cute. 

“Do your parents know about you?” Rachel asked.

“Do they know about me in what way?” Quinn asked and seemed to be nervous. She seemed to be hiding a lot from her parents.

Without answering her, Rachel suddenly stroked Quinn’s small baby bump with her right hand. Rachel didn’t know why she did it in the first place. She just… got a big urge to do it. Quinn didn’t stop her either. They both just stared down at Rachel’s hand that was moving around the belly. 

They stopped when someone suddenly knocked on the door. “Sweetie, can we come in?”

Quinn and Rachel both flinched. Quinn then replied to them. “Yes, the door is unlocked.”

Her parents opened the door. They both seemed very happy for some reason. Her dad reached out his hand to Rachel. “Hello, nice to meet you. Rachel, right?”

“Yes.”

“It’s so nice that our Quinnie is getting some new friends!” Quinn’s mom exclaimed.

“I agree.” her dad said. “Don’t get me wrong - Santana and Brittany are good friends, but i’ve always been afraid they pressure Quinn to do more… provocative things. But you seem to not be like that at all, Rachel.”

“Well.” Rachel giggled, “I have to admit I drank a tiny bit of sparkling cider once.”

The parents chuckled. Quinn also chuckled nervously.

“So, tell me.” Mrs. Fabray said, “I heard your father works as a manager for some local musicians. What does your mother do?”

Rachel smiled awkwardly. Quinn seemed to freeze. “Well…” Rachel said, while Quinn seemed to want to hide. “I don’t have a mother.”

“Oh, i’m sorry.” Mr. Fabray said. “When did she pass?”

“No, she didn’t pass…” Rachel said, while Quinn’s face turned more pale. “I just don’t have a mother.”

“Then, how were you born, sweetie?” Mrs. Fabray chuckled, obviously not that sober.

“Of course someone gave birth to me, but she was just a surrogate to my two dads.”

Suddenly, everyone in the room fell incredibly quiet. Rachel wondered if she said something wrong. Quinn’s parents just looked at each other.

“Well, Quinn.” her dad said, seeming to want to change the subject. “I just want to tell you i’ve invited your boyfriend for dinner this thursday. We really want to meet him.”

“Oh.” was all that Quinn could say.

* * *

Mercedes was not thrilled doing a song with Noah Puckerman. Oh well, she just had to keep it together. Maybe they could learn a thing or two from each other. Or not. She would just have to wait and see.

“Ok, Puck.” she sighed. “Should we come up with a song?”

Puck didn’t reply to her.

“Puck?”

“I’m not in the mood to come up with a song.”

Mercedes rolled her eyes. Communicating with Puck was like communicating with a child. Hm, maybe she would try to actually talk to him as if he was 10 years younger and see what happens. 

“Hey… what’s wrong? You feeling down? You can talk to me.”

Puck frowned. “Okay? I’m upset about the baby drama.”

“We all know you like Quinn.” Mercedes sighed. “You just have to accept that she chose Finn-”

“It’s not Finn’s baby!”

Mercedes was quiet for a moment. She gave Puck a stern look. “What?”

Puck burrowed his head onto the piano. “It’s me. I’m the father of that baby!”

“Wait… what?”

“Yes! Quinn and I slept, now she’s preggo with my child and she won’t even talk to me!”

“Okay, listen here!” Mercedes growled, “It doesn’t matter that you’re the dad of that child. You have ruined that girl’s life enough! And no matter if you like it or not, she chose Finn as her baby daddy. Accept it and move on!”

Puck just stared at her. He didn’t know what to say. But he slowly nodded, even though he didn’t like what he was hearing.

* * *

  
  


Finn awkwardly smiled as Mr. and Mrs. Fabray welcomed him into their house. Quinn was dressed in a white blouse and a long skirt. Underneath the blouse you could notice her baby bump, which really had started to show a bit now. Finn was surprised her parents didn’t know. But he tried not to think about it.

“So, Finn.” Quinn’s dad said, “You play football?”

“Yeah.” Finn said. “I’m the quarterback.”

“You know, once I took Quinn and her sister to a game. Quinn, you wouldn’t have been more than five… you fell asleep in my lap.”

“I did?” Quinn chuckled nervously. Finn noticed she seemed to act differently around her parents. More… stern and nervous. It was like she wasn’t herself to the fullest in their presence. 

They sat down in the dining room. Quinn’s mother served a chicken on the table. One of those expensive chickens Finn would never have in his house. Mr. Fabray started to have a conversation. “So, we heard from Quinn you have this ballad assignment in the glee club?”

“Yes.” Finn said. “It’s a fun assignment.”

“Quinn invited over that girl Rachel some days ago to work on it.” Mrs. Fabray explained, “Though, I didn’t hear a lot of singing…” She gave a weird smirk to Quinn, and Quinn gave the  _ holy-fuck-how-much-do-you-know- _ face back.

“Oh, you two must have a great performance coming up!” Finn exclaimed. “Rachel and Quinn both have amazing singing voices!”

“I bet you have a great voice, too.” Mr. Fabray said. “Couldn’t you sing us something?”

“Daddy, don’t pressure him.” Quinn said.

Finn agreed. “Yeah, I don’t know…”

“I think singing is a great idea!” Mrs. Fabray said.

“But… I don’t know what to sing!”

“Sing out from your heart, boy. Whatever’s on your mind, sing it out!”

Finn was unsure, but stood up. Quinn and her parents looked eagerly at him. There was actually a song that Finn had on his mind. He guessed the best time to sing it was now. He had the instrumental version downloaded on his phone.

_ You’re having my baby _

_ You’re a woman in love and I love what it’s doing to you _

Quinn smiled awkwardly at him. He continued.

_ The need inside you _

_ I see it showin’ _

_ Whoa, the seed inside ya _

Quinn’s parents exchanged questionable looks. Mr. Fabray then started to move his eyes towards Quinn. He seemed to scan her up and down.

_ Baby do you feel it growing _

_ Are you happy you know it _

_ That you’re having my baby _

That’s when Quinn’s father turned off Finn’s phone. He stared at Finn with angry eyes. “I want you to explain what you mean with this.”

Finn gulped. “I, uh…”

“Is it true?” he growled, now looking at Quinn. “Is it true what he’s singing?”

Quinn didn’t say anything. She just looked at her father with pleading eyes. He seemed to take that as a yes.

“I need you to leave.” he muttered.

“But-” Finn said.

“Both of you too leave.”

“No!” Quinn whimpered. “Daddy, can’t we talk about this?”

“There’s nothing to talk about. You’re out.”

“You can’t do this!” Finn protested.

“Did you know about this?” Mr. Fabray asked his wife. She shook her head.

“Quinn didn’t tell me anything.”

“Oh, but you knew!” Quinn cried. “You knew all along and you did nothing about it!”

“Don’t lie about your mother!” her father yelled.

Quinn and Finn both stood there, not knowing what to say or do. Mr. Fabray took a deep breath. “You have 15 minutes to pack and get out of my house.”

  
  


Quinn was devastated. She didn’t speak to Finn for the whole ride to his house. Finn didn’t try to speak to her either. He understood. Quinn’s mom had also looked quite devastated. Finn had a theory that her mother didn’t agree with her father’s decision, but was afraid of doing anything. He was glad that his own mother was braver and stronger than Quinn’s.

Finn led Quinn down the stairs to the basement, where his mom was currently doing the laundry.

“Hi, sweetie.” his mom greeted. “How are you- oh. Hi, Quinn. How are you?”

“Mom…” Finn said. “Quinn just got kicked out of her house. She doesn’t have anywhere to live. Can she stay here?”

His mom looked worryingly at Quinn. She noticed the little bump under Quinn’s blouse, which she certainly had to talk to Finn about later. But right now, there were other things important. “Of course. Honey, you can stay as long as you want.”

“Thank you.” Quinn whispered, trying to hide her tears.

* * *

  
  


Mr. Schue’s assignment didn’t go as planned. Brittany and Matt were first, and while their performance was pretty good, it was not a ballad. The same thing happened to Tina and Santana, aswell as Artie and Mike.

Then it was time for Puck and Mercedes. They  _ did  _ have a ballad, but they seemed to have this weird chemistry while performing. It was like one of them knew something about the other and tried to tease them for it. Kurt and Finn’s ballad was hard for Quinn to hear. Finn stared at her the entire time, which made her only think about what had happened yesterday. 

“Alright, now we only have one performance left!” Mr. Schue announced. “Rachel, Quinn? You ready?”

“Yes.” the girls said at the same time. Rachel didn’t know what had happened to Quinn the other day, but she could tell something was up. She didn’t want to ask about it, though. Right now, they had to focus on singing this ballad.

And they did it well. None of them thought they were good, but they apparently were, because Schue gave them a big applause. Their classmates all met them with smiles and nods. Rachel wondered if they were just being kind to them. Quinn wondered if they all knew what had happened, and were now just giving her support.

Well… they would eventually find out the full truth about her. In one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OF COURSE I would make Rachel and Quinn duet partners just to have an excuse of Faberry content! lol
> 
> Now shit's getting real, guys!


	11. Hairography

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna wait a few more days, but I got too excited to not post this one.

“Okay, guys.” Mr. Schue said, “I have news about sectionals! There are two teams that we will compete against. Those are… drum rolls, please!”

The drummer of the band eagerly drummed. Mr. Schue then lifted his finger into the air to announce the teams. “Singaz Wit Attitude and the Unitards!”

Brittany and Tina started to burst out laughing. Santana frowned. “Wait isn’t the first one from like an all-girls school for sassy brats?”

“And the other one is the one from the school with preppy kids who think they are more talented than they really are!” Rachel added.

“Well…” Will shrugged. “Their teams are practising hard, and so we need to be prepared 110% for whatever we’re up against!”

The club started to talk to each other. Some of them definitely were gonna go and spy on the teams later, so they planned how they would do that. Though all of a sudden, Sue Sylvester appeared at the door. 

“Hello, freakshows.” she greeted them. “I just wanted to know if Will Schuester here could give me his setlist for sectionals.”

“Why would you want that?” Mike asked.

“Oh.” Will said, “Sue and I agreed that, even though she’s not a co-captain she still wanted to take part a bit. Of course, Sue. I’ll get you the setlist this afternoon.”

None of the children felt like this was a good idea, but they didn’t say anything. After all, Mr. Schuester seemed to want to trust Sue for once. They just had to see how that would go…

* * *

  
  


Santana, Brittany, Kurt and Mercedes were driving in the middle of nowhere.

“Where is Singaz Wit Attitude?” Brittany asked.

“That’s not the school’s name.” Santana explained. “That’s only the choir’s name. We don’t know the school’s name.”

“Also, why am I here?” Kurt asked.

“Because you’re sassy and we decided the sassy people go to the sass school and the preppy people go to the prep school to spy.” Mercedes replied, smirking.

“But isn’t this an all-girls school? They will get suspicious.”

“Oh please.” Santana chuckled, “They will just assume you’re a butch. I bet there’s a lot of those…” Santana seemed to imagine something she was really pleased with.

“I thought your type was more fem-” Brittany whispered, before Santana shushed her.

“Ok, I found the school…” Kurt said, looking at his phone. “But I can’t pronounce it. It’s like whoever named the choir also named the school. Anyway, it’s just two blocks away.”

“Finally.” Mercedes sighed.

  
  


They stopped outside a building that definitely was a school, but it also felt like some sort of facility for brats. Mercedes glanced at a girl further away that hopefully was a student, and she was happy that the girl didn’t appear to wear a school uniform. They were afraid of that, so they were relieved that the students wore normal outfits. Santana and Brittany were out of their cheerios uniforms for the first time since the beginning of freshman year and had dressed themselves in the clothes they thought would make them look as spoiled and sassy as possible. Mercedes and Kurt thought they did a good job.

As they walked in, no one seemed to pay attention to them. Every girl running by was occupied with themselves. They didn’t have time to waste on any strangers who were here to spy on their show choir. 

“Now, we just gotta find where they rehearse.” Kurt said.

“We can ask people.” Brittany shrugged.

“I don’t know about that.” Santana admitted. “I don’t want to talk to these bitches at all, if I could decide.”

“You don’t know if they’re bitches!” Brittany said and grabbed Santana’s arm. “Besides, if they are, then I will defend you from them.”

“Excuse me?” a girl suddenly said. She was looking at Santana and no one else. “Do you even go to this school?”

“Do  _ you  _ even go to this school?” Santana replied and felt confident in her reply. 

“Uh, yeah? I’m a sophomore!”

“So are we.” Brittany said and held Santana’s arm tighter. 

“Oh, I don’t doubt that.” the girl shrugged, moving her eyes to Brittany, Kurt and Mercedes. “You three definitely go to this school. It’s her I believe is an impostor.”

“Well, I think you’re an impostor.” Brittany said.

Suddenly, the girl went silent. She seemed nervous. After a while she looked at Brittany. “Fine. You got me.”

“What?”

“I  _ am  _ an impostor. I go to Jane Addams Academy. I was here to see if we could steal some of their numbers for our sectionals.”

After saying this, the Jane Addams girl dashed out the door.

“Okay…?” Kurt mumbled.

  
  


They managed to find the choir room. Right now, the show choir was there singing  _ Papa don’t preach.  _ A very odd choice. Of all the songs in the world…?

It was a nice performance, but everyone in the spy group thought that this was going to be no game. There is no way these girls would win with this song over what the new directions were doing.

“Weird question.” Brittany said, “But do you think they spy on the New Directions too?”

“Yeah, and they probably think we’re lamer than them.” Mercedes shrugged. “But we’re gonna show them. We have much better stuff than whatever these kids are doing.”

As they walked out of the school, a familiar person sneaked inside. She smirked as she held a certain piece of paper in his hand…

* * *

  
  


“Isn’t this fun?” Rachel exclaimed. She was in the car with Matt and Tina. They were picking up one more person before they were driving to Defiance Preparatory school.

“I find it a bit odd Quinn didn’t want us to pick her up by her house.” Matt said.

“Oh…” Tina said, “Haven’t you heard? She lives with Finn now. She got kicked out.”

“Oh.” Matt mumbled and felt embarrassed. Then he frowned. “Wait, are they homophobic? Is that why they kicked her out?”

“No, that’s not why.” Rachel sighed. “Though, they probably are. They got incredibly uncomfortable when I mentioned my dads.”

“Then why was she kicked out? Isn’t Quinn-”

“Matt!” Tina growled. “Think. What is something we know about Quinn that her parents might not agree with?”

Matt gave a glance at Rachel, clearly having a thought. Then, they were driving towards Finn’s house and he noticed Quinn standing outside. That was when he facepalmed. “Oh. Of course.”

“Be nice to her now.” Rachel said. “She has had a hard time. Let us just focus on the fun adventure of driving to a rival school and spying on them.”

They all gave Quinn a look as she opened the car and sat herself down next to Rachel.

“Hi, Quinn.” Rachel said almost too excitedly. “Are you ready to go spy?”

“Yeah.” Quinn replied. “Let’s go.”

Rachel seemed to be so nervous or excited that she almost ran over a man as she hit the gas. Quinn smiled a bit at that. Tina and Matt exchanged looks as they saw the girls in the front smile at the road. They wondered if there was something else going on besides that they were spying on their rival team. 

  
  


As they arrived outside the Preparatory School, Tina chuckled. “Wow, this looks exactly like how I imagined it.”

“But how can we sneak in without them drawing suspicion towards us?” Quinn asked. “Don’t get me wrong, but I think this can draw attention.”

She gestured at her baby bump, which had grown quite a lot during the last days.

“Okay, well…” Rachel said, “You can… be someone’s mother?”

“I already sorta am-”

“Yeah, but you could like… pretend you’re a mother to us three and are gonna enroll us in this school.”

“I don’t think that’ll work.” Tina admitted, “Quinn doesn’t exactly look like a middle aged mother who had three kids of different ethnicities.”

“Three kids around the same age…” Matt added. “If someone got triplets of three different ethnicities I think that would be world news.”

“It would be a pretty interesting story, though.” Rachel said. “Imagine… a woman, named Lucy not-Fabray, got pregnant with triplets when she was only 15 years old. When the babies were born, they were shocked to see that all three of the children may in fact have different fathers, but nothing was ever confirmed. Around 15 years later, Lucy is still looking young and fresh, and is looking to enroll her precious triplets at a preparatory school, while also being pregnant with baby number four. This is a documentary of her, and her story…”

“You have a great imagination, Rachel, but no.” Quinn snorted.

“Okay, but what if we’re all are adopted-”

“If we were to make a plan similar to that, then Quinn could just be a sister having custody for us.” Tina said. “Sure, that would still be strange, but it would make a bit more sense.”

“Or we could just walk inside and ignore people staring at us.” Matt said. “I’m sorry to burst your bubbles, but people have better things to do than pay attention to lame outsiders like us. And if they do pay attention to us, then they just have incredibly boring lifes.”

The girls stared at him. He shrugged.

  
  


They walked inside, and as Matt had told them, no one really cared. Like, at all. The preppy prep students were far too busy being preppy to notice them. Only one student seemed to even notice that Quinn was pregnant. This was gonna be easy.

“Okay, where do the Unitards perform?” Tina asked.

“They are over there!” exclaimed a random student none of them had asked, pointing in front of them. “You can’t miss it. They are loud as  _ poop _ .”

“I grew up in a strict conservative environment and not even I cuss that vaguely.” Quinn mumbled so that only her teammates could hear. They all giggled.

“Meanwhile, the first swear word that I learned was ‘shitass’.” Tina snorted. “When my dad was driving me to kindergarten there was a very bad driver that was turning without signaling. My dad was not pleased… and that’s how my entire class had to skip recess because we all shouted ‘shitass’ to each other.”

“It’s fun hearing about children learning bad words.” Rachel admitted, “But do you hear that?”

They all became quiet as they heard loud music coming from down the hall.

“I guess they are loud as poop.” Matt shrugged. They headed for that direction and slowly opened the doors. Inside was a stage with around 12-13 students, singing and dancing like there was no tomorrow. A distressed woman, who probably was their coach, was bobbing her head to the rhythm.

“What song is that?” Matt asked, looking at Rachel.

“I think it’s a mashup…” Rachel said. “Of  _ Hair  _ and…  _ Crazy in love _ ?”

The students on the stage were swinging their hair from left to right. They looked absolutely crazy. 

“ _ This _ is what we’re up against for nationals?” Quinn giggled.

“Apparently.” Tina said, trying to hide her laughter.

“I would certainly say that we have nothing to worry about if we’re competing against people like these.” Rachel said proudly. “The judges will see right through it!  _ We  _ have a much better list for sectionals.”

“Who said that?!”

The music had stopped. The children on the stage had heard Rachel, and was now trying to locate her.

“Duck!” Matt whispered, and they all dashed behind chairs as fast as they could.

“Come out whoever said that!” a kid on stage shouted. “Do we have spies from our rival teams here? In that case we can make you disqualified for spying on us!”

“That’s not against the rules.” the coach squeaked, but the kids ignored her.

Tina, Matt, Rachel and Quinn tried not to make a sound. However, they heard some students slowly walking in their direction.

“I think I saw some figures crouch down here!”

Tina glanced at the bracelet she was wearing. It was black, with patterns of spiderwebs. She sighed, realising the sacrifice she was about to make. Without opening her eyes, she threw her bracelet across the room. It landed on the floor on almost the other side of the room.

“I heard a noise!” a student with the most preppy voice they had ever heard said. “It came from the northwest side of where i’m standing!”

“God.” Quinn muttered. Why couldn’t these teenagers speak like teenagers and just say right and left? Or maybe she was just weird for not saying northwest and southeast and whatever. Anyways, Tina’s distraction made the four of them manage to get out without any of the Unitards noticing them.

  
  


“Let’s hurry to the car!” Rachel ordered, as she already was running.

“You should join the football or the baseball team with that throwing arm!” Matt giggled, giving Tina a smile. “But you didn’t have to sacrifice your bracelet.”

“Eh, that thing was cheap as fuck, I could just buy another one!” Tina exclaimed as she was running down the corridor. A student heard her and gasped at hearing the inappropriate word.

As they sat themselves down in the car, Rachel gave Quinn a look. “Wasn’t that thrilling?”

“Yeah.” Quinn said. “I’m glad I tagged along. This was really fun.”

The four kids giggled as they drove away, not knowing who was currently going into the preparatory school with a certain list of the songs the New Directions were gonna perform at sectionals…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other teams are different than the ones in canon, just because I wanted to spice things up and sort of explore how these teams could've been. Also, "Defiance Preporatory School" is just a name I made up and I don't think it exists in real life (if it does, I did not know that. I actually tried googling it to make sure it wasn't a real school, but I didn't find anything)


	12. Mattress

Picture day. The most cursed day of the year. Atleast if you were in the glee club at Mckinley High School  _ just  _ after the current coach had graduated. The students knew this, because he was very positive about picture day.

“Aren’t you guys excited over our club being in the yearbook?” Will Schuester exclaimed.

“No.” everyone replied.

“Yes!” Rachel, who was not everyone, replied.

“Why not?” Will asked. 

“Because it always gets defaced.” Artie sighed. “Mr. Schue, no one likes us. Why should we make ourselves fools?”

“Well, I think you’re all wrong!” Rachel exclaimed. “I’m surprised at my teammates. Don’t you get that the yearbook is the most important photo of the year? I myself have joined as many clubs as i’m allowed to join just to be in the yearbook as much as possible!”

“We know, we saw you on like every other page last year.” Quinn sighed.

“I don’t want anyone graffiting my face.” Puck said. “I’m too handsome.”

“You don’t have to worry about that.”

Everyone turned around to find Sue Sylvester standing in the doorway. She smirked at them. “Principal Figgins has just informed me that my cheerios will have six whole pages! Which leads to your sad little glee club only getting a quarter of a page. You will just have to show two students to represent.”

“I nominate Rachel!” Santana shouted and raised her hand. “All in favor?”

Everyone raised their hands.

“I would appreciate representing this club, since everyone else here is straight up  **_cowards_ ** !” Rachel huffed.

“Not so straight.” Brittany whispered. She could have referred to herself, but her eyes seemed to glance at several people in the room.

“Guys, i’m disappointed.” Will expressed. “We still need a co-captain for the picture. Before the end of the week, someone of you will have to take that glee club picture with Rachel. Now, class is dismissed.”

* * *

Rachel wondered who she could force to be her co-captain. Hmm… maybe Mercedes?

“I’m sorry, Rachel. I have to get some new shoes. They are in another state. I have to pick them up there.”

Huh. Maybe… Mike?

“Sure, if you agree to let me teach out this choreography. You kick your legs super high up and then twist in-”

Yikes, she cannot break her back. Or worse, break her talent. Who else is there to choose from? Brittany?

“I want to, but my cat has recently read my diary out loud to his subscribers on the internet, and I have to sue him to take the video down, because there is some stuff in there about me and people I hold dear that I want to keep private.”

...okay. Then maybe…   
Rachel sighed. No one in the club wanted to, they made that very clear. Santana was the first one to suggest they would vote Rachel, so she was obvously not an option. Tina seemed like she would cast a spell on Rachel if she even approached her. She didn’t even have to ask Matt… his face showed how uninterested he was. The people who were left were… Puck…  _ ok no.  _ Quinn or Finn. Rachel hoped mostly for Finn, because she wasn’t sure Quinn would be comfortable, even if asked. She just has a lot going on right now. Rachel didn’t want to bother her. 

Mr. Schue said she had to get a co-captain, or else no photo.  _ But no one else wants to! _

Suddenly, Rachel got a text from her dad. 

_ Hi princess! Heard they had an audition for a mattress commercial in town. Imagine being in a commercial - maybe it will air all across the country! That would basically make you get into any performing arts college! And get super famous. Our little Rachel, shown on TV at only almost 16 years of age! _

And then, her other dad sent her a text.

_ I just heard they had an audition for a mattress commercial. Seems fun! If you want we can check it out? _

She giggled. She liked having the balance of a calm, chill dad and also a hyped, sort of overreacting dad. It made things more manageable. It would be fun to do an audition… hm, maybe it would be good for everyone?

  
  
  


“What do you mean we all get a part?” Kurt asked. Rachel handed out pieces of paper to them with information on the upcoming audition for the mattress commercial.

“I already called the place.” Rachel explained. “They said that they would be delighted to have an entire glee club there. It would ‘spice things up’, they said. Of course we would just have to audition first, but you know...”

“I don’t know…” Tina mumbled.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to, but I think this is a really good practise. Imagine if we get the part. Then we can write that both when we’re searching for college and also on our resumes!”

“That’s a good point…” Kurt said.

“I think they would have a great commercial with so many different kinds of people.” Artie said. “Imagine, you can sleep on their damn mattresses just as good even if you’re disabled, or pregnant, or just are an annoying person.” 

“Exactly.” Rachel said, but frowned a bit at Artie.

“Alright.” Puck shrugged. “Let’s do it!”

* * *

All twelve members of the New Directions stood awkwardly in these pyjama uniforms. The director of the commercial stared at them. He had recently handed out scripts.   
“Okay, so… you can start with the first line.” he said, pointing at Puck. “Then the rest will go one by one next to him.”

Puck shrugged and started to read his script. “Oh man.”

“Why the long faces?” Finn asked in an overly cheery tone.

“We just lost our job at the factory.” Artie said, “And now we can’t afford to sleep well.”

“Do not fear!” Rachel shouted excitedly. “Come over to mattress land today, as we have mattresses for everyone for reasonable prices! Even if you just lost your job, are disabled, or a pregnant teenager with no support, there is a mattress just for you available here! At mattress land! Where the mattress is you!”

Everyone stared at Rachel with unsure looks. 

“Excuse me, but i’m not sure this is gonna work.” Tina admitted.

“Yeah, we kind of have another thing in mind…” Kurt said, “Something that I think really shows our talent.”

“What did you have in mind?” the director asked.

  
  


Everyone stood in a lead on the mattresses, building a tunnel underneath them. They belted out a series of  _ ba, ba, ba’ _ s as Finn ran under them, screaming.

_ Go ahead and jump! _

They all jumped into different directions, landing on the mattresses.

_ Might aswell jump! _

Santana, Matt and Rachel rolled onto the sides, as Tina bounced over to Artie. She smiled at him and gave him a sign that said “jump!”. Even if Artie couldn’t jump himself, she still wanted him to be a part of the performance. Speaking of jumping… they all made space for Mike and Brittany. They were on a mattress each and had started doing high kicks and flips. Brittany managed to do two flips in one jump. They were really living life.

As the song went to it’s climax, Mercedes decided to belt out the highest note anyone had heard. As she was enjoying the spotlight, the other ones hid behind the mattresses and then popped up, doing backup vocals. Puck and Matt dragged Artie out of his wheelchair and then placed him on a mattress as they jumped, making Artie bounce into the air. 

Quinn grabbed Rachel’s arms and they sort of did a little dance together as they jumped around. 

Then, everyone just lied down, tired from jumping.

“Come over to mattress land!” the director called.

“ _ Come over to mattress land _ _!_ ” the kids repeated, giggling at the camera.

* * *

It was the day before the picture day. The New Directions were ecstatic because of the shooting the day before. They couldn’t concentrate on what Mr. Schue said all class. That is, until he mentioned something that even Rachel had forgotten about.

“So, have you decided on a co-director for the photo?”

“Uh…” everyone (including Rachel this time) mumbled.

Mr. Schue sighed. “Guys, seriously. I’m disappointed in you. I told you to do one thing and you didn’t do it.”

“Mr. Schue, may I say something?” Rachel asked. “I honestly do not care anymore. I can take the picture all on my own, I know that it’ll get defaced anyway.”

“But Rachel-”

“I have decided on that. That’s my final decision.”

“No.” Quinn suddenly said. Everyone turned to her as she stood up. “Wait with your final decisions, Rachel. I have a plan.”

“What?”

Quinn grabbed her shoulders. “I’m gonna try something…”

  
  


“Quinn Fabray, get out of that cheerios uniform right now!”

Quinn was standing in front of Sue Sylvester. She had murder in her eyes. “I just wanted to show you that it still fits. My baby bump isn’t  _ that  _ big and from a long distance you wouldn’t even think about it.”

“You’re not getting back on the cheerios, Fabray.”

“I heard you were trying to sabotage the Glee Club. You were trying to split us up, make us turn against each other, spread rumours about us to principal Figgins. But I would gladly go to him and tell him all about things you did. Remember last year, when you locked all of us up in the school storage basement because you thought we weren’t working hard enough? Or at cheerleading camp, when you kicked two girls off the team and forced them to walk all the way home because you thought they were hooking up, when they really just fell asleep next to each other.”

“Oh, you have no idea how many closeted lesbians I have found hooking up during the years.” Sue said. “And just closeted lesbians being closeted and not doing anything. The locker rooms are fun eavesdropping on sometimes… it’s a bummer Rachel Berry doesn’t go in there anymore after whatever happened between you two in freshman year.”

“So you admit eavesdropping on students in the locker rooms?” Quinn asked, ignoring what Sue said about Rachel. “Figgins would probably like to hear that.”

“Oh, please, all teachers eavesdrop on their students. And the locker rooms have the juiciest topics that I just love. You have no idea what kind of information I have gotten to know by eavesdropping on even your closest friends when they thought they were alone. I’m all for secret romance, but hooking up at school grounds or in a tent, that’s against Sue Sylvester's law.”

“Okay, but what if I told Figgins about… your hurt locker.”

Sue suddenly stood up. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Oh yes, I would. I will never forget the day when you trusted me, Santana and Brittany enough to show us your precious hurt locker. The picture of Figgins face on a clown. I bet he would like that one especially.”

“Alright! You’re back on the cheerios. You’ll have cleaning duty and take care of my trash.”

“I’m not finished. You’ll make sure the glee club gets a whole page in the year book!”

“I’m not responsible for that.” Sue shrugged.

“You are giving up one of the cheerios six pages and giving it to the glee club free of charge.”

“You know, Q… I forgot just how ruthless you can be. Alright. I’ll do it. I don’t understand why you wanna be viewed in that stupid club anyway, but i’ll do it.”

Quinn snorted. “You know, I don’t think I wanna be a cheerio after all. The Glee club is proud to have me, and they support me. And we have worked hard. Just yesterday we were recording a mattress commercial, and may I say that it’s iconic.”

“Isn’t that against the rules, Fabray? Your team may be disqualified for sectionals…”

“Oh, please. We already covered that. They wanted to give us free mattresses as a thank you, but we said no. Now, goodbye Sue.”

As Quinn walked out, Sue chuckled a bit to herself. “It’s a relief she didn’t see that secret extra room I have in my hurt locker with students I'm planning on matching up. She’s not ready for  _ that  _ conversation yet…”

* * *

“Quinn, I can’t believe you managed to do that!” Finn exclaimed.

“You know we will get defaced, right?” Kurt asked.

“I know.” Quinn sighed, “But we’ll get defaced together. You guys are all I have right now.”

“Thank you.” Rachel said slowly. “You didn’t have to do it.”

“Hey, I'm not letting you steal all the spotlight, Berry.” Quinn teased. Rachel smiled.

As the others were talking, Santana tapped on Quinn’s shoulder. “Hey… what did you threaten Sue about?”

“A certain locker…”

Santana and Brittany snickered.

“You know, I was sure Sue had like a secret extra room there.” Brittany said. “I remember hearing something fall from the other side of the wall, but when I asked Sue she just told me that I probably had schizophrenia.” 

Quinn shook her head. “Honestly, you two should leave.”

“We know.” Santana sighed. “But… you know, cheerleader scholarships and national championships. Stuff that’s good when applying for college.”

“And also, the travel to nationals is awesome.” Brittany giggled. “And the hotel rooms…”

“We still have a competition here to win.” Quinn said. “Sectionals are just around the corner, and we _are_ gonna win!”

Santana and Brittany smirked. Surely there would be nothing in the way for them to win the show choir sectionals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mattress performance is honestly one of the most iconic numbers in season 1, atleast. I originally was gonna make Will take a mattress and the kids would be like "ffs Schuester" but he really had no reason to. However, I still wanted to include the commercial because as I said, it's iconic.


	13. Sectionals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROBABLY THE LONGEST CHAPTER THIS FAR

It was a day before sectionals, and the kids were currently taking a break from rehearsing. Rachel noticed that Quinn, Finn and Puck all went outside. She took her chance.

“Hey, guys… haven’t you found it a little bit strange that Puck seems to care about Quinn’s pregnancy?” 

“What do you mean?” Kurt asked.

“I was just thinking about yesterday when Quinn almost slipped. Finn of course immediately went over to her. And Puck, too. Puck even asked if her water broke.”

“Well, he likes her.” Artie shrugged. “We all know that.”

“I don’t know, I think there’s something more…” Rachel said. “I’m gonna go investigate…” She walked out of the room, leaving the others. Mercedes looked down on the floor.

“What is it, Mercedes?” Kurt asked. “You seem suspicious.”

Mercedes shook her head. She knew she couldn’t hide much from Kurt, but this was a thing she really couldn’t tell.

“Oh, you know about Puck too?” Santana asked.

But Santana could tell.

“Know what about Puck?” Tina asked.

“That he’s the real baby daddy.”

They all gasped. Mercedes awkwardly nodded.

“I don’t get it.” Matt said, “Puck is the real dad but Quinn insists it’s Finn’s?”

“Well, I would lie about the baby daddy too if he was the real father.” Santana shrugged.

“What are you talking about?”

They all turned around to find Finn standing in front of them.

“Uh, this… TV-show we’re watching.” Kurt said.

“Yeah, it’s called ‘The real baby daddy’.” Brittany added.

“What?” Quinn said nervously as she walked inside. Puck was behind her, frowning too.

“Mercedes, have you told them?” he asked.

“What? We’re talking about a tv show-”

“Told them what?” Finn asked. He turned around to Puck and anxiously looked at him.

Now everyone was silent. As if to make the situation crazier, both Mr. Schue and Rachel walked back into the choir room. They were utterly confused as to why everyone was silent. 

Puck sighed. “Quinn, I have to tell them.”

“Wait, Puck-” Quinn squeaked.

“Tell us what?” Finn asked.

Puck took a deep breath. “Dude, you’re not the father of Quinn’s baby. I am.”

  
  


There was a big silence in the room. No one said something for nearly 30 seconds. That was when Rachel suddenly exclaimed: “I knew it!”

As she said this, Finn attacked Puck to the ground.

“Hey!” Mr. Schue yelled, “Finn!”

“Finn, stop!” Quinn cried.

“I want to hear the truth!” Finn shouted. “Is it true, Quinn? Is he the father?”

Quinn felt her tears streaming down her face. She nodded, slowly. “Yes. Puck is the father.”

“You told me I made you pregnant through the hot tub! Was that a lie?”

“You were stupid enough to believe it!” Puck teased. Finn was on his way to punch him, only to be held back by Mr. Schue and Mike.

“Finn…” Quinn sobbed.

“I’m done with you!” Finn shouted. “I’m done with all of you!” He ran out, kicking over chairs on his way.

* * *

Quinn sat outside in the corridor, just weeping her eyes out. Everyone felt sorry for her, but didn’t want to bother her. She made it clear she wanted to be alone. Everyone sort of ignored Puck as well. Sure, it was Quinn who had lied but it was probably for a good reason. Or…? Puck decided he would atleast try to communicate with her.

“Hey…”

“Go away, Noah.” Quinn hissed.

“I just want to say i’m sorry. I know you don’t really like me, and I understand that you rather wished Finn was the father. I get it, he is a better man than me. But I do want to be a good father to this child. My father was never there for me and… I don’t wanna make the same mistake. And I… know it’s gonna be awkward staying at Finn’s now, so I… called my mom and told her everything.”

“What did she say?”

“She yelled at me, much like you yell at me. She called me irresponsible, dumb… but she said you could stay at ours. Atleast until the baby arrives, because then she says she’s gonna kick us both out.”

Quinn smiled a bit. “Thanks, Puck. I’ll… i’ll think about it. I’m not sure what to do at the moment.”

Puck leaned in, trying to give her a kiss on the cheek. As she declined, he just awkwardly nodded and walked away. 

Then, Rachel was gonna walk forward, but stopped as she noticed Santana and Brittany did that. 

“Did he bother you?” Santana asked.

Quinn shook her head. “He only offered me to stay at his house.”

“Why?”

“Because he’s trying to be a good father. He wants to prove himself.”

“And you’re letting him?”

Quinn sighed. “Listen, Santana. I don’t think Finn really wants me in his house anymore now. Sleeping with Puck was a mistake, I mean in that case I would’ve never even gotten myself in this mess… but now that I am, then… I can atleast give him a chance.”

“I think you should live with me.” Brittany said. “I mean it.”

“No, I don’t want to be a burden…”

“Quinn, do you rather want to feel like a burden in one of your best friend’s houses or in the house of the boy who you didn’t want to be your baby daddy?” Santana asked.

“Please, my parents are totally okay with it.” Brittany added. “We have a spare room and we still have our old cribs and baby toys lying in the attic. Plus, there’s diapers in my sister's drawer so you don’t have to go buy.”

“Why does your sister have diapers in her drawer?” Santana asked. “Isn’t she like… seven? That’s a bit too old.”

“My dad mixed up years and months again.” Brittany shrugged. “So he bought diapers in case it turned out my sister was seven months instead of seven years.”

Quinn chuckled. Brittany’s family was wonderful. They were very wacky and dizzy, as what Brittany just said only confirmed it more, but they had so much love to give. If Quinn were to stay there, they would be so supportive of her and maybe even give her one or another wacky and dizzy advice that actually sort of made sense. And there’s cats. Lots of cats who get up to crazy antics. Quinn would never be bored.

“I could offer you to stay at my house.” Santana shrugged, “But we don’t have a spare room, so you would have to sleep in my closet. Not so comfy.”

“Thank you, girls.” Quinn said. “But… Puck. I just want to give him a chance…”

Santana sighed. “Okay, Fabray. Here’s what you’re gonna do. You’re gonna sleep at Puck’s tonight. If you like that, good. But the second you don’t, we’ll pick you up and take you to Britt’s.”

“Yes.” Brittany added. “My house is always open. Except at night. We have to close the doors at night because Lord Tubbington once let in stray cats and had an orgie in the living room.”

Quinn smiled. She nodded. “Okay. Thank you.”

Rachel stood on the other side of the corridor, awkwardly staring at them. She wanted to talk to Quinn.  _ She  _ wanted to offer Quinn to sleep at  _ her  _ house. But now she didn’t think that was gonna work. Rachel just bit her lip and walked away.

* * *

All members of the new directions went onto the bus with grumpy faces. Finn didn’t want to come at first, but he came for the team’s sake. However, he avoided Quinn and Puck to every cost. It was really awkward yesterday. Quinn came over to get her stuff and Finn had to explain everything to his mom… including that he had believed something so stupid like getting her pregnant via hot tub. His mom just hugged him tightly, telling him it was not his fault to think that. But she also told him that Quinn probably lied for a good reason, even if it was wrong. She was a bit worried over Quinn moving away and Finn had to admit he was aswell. Then again, he had known Puck since they were children. Their mothers knew each other too, as they were in the same group for single parents. Finn wasn’t worried about Quinn living at Pucks. He was worried about her well being. She had cheated on him. That was bad. But he still cared about her. Why? He should really find some other person to care about. Like… 

“Hi, Rachel.” Finn sat down next to her on the bus.

“Oh, hi Finn. How are you feeling…?”

Finn sighed. “I just want to focus on sectionals now.”

“Me too.” Rachel agreed. “Have you heard about when we went spying on the Unitards?”

“No, actually no one told me anything.”

Rachel smiled “It’s a really wild story. Me, Quinn, Matt and Tina drove to their school and…”

Finn listened eagerly to Rachel’s story. He was lying a bit. Quinn had told him about it before, but Rachel told this story with much more life and humour. He chuckled several times. Artie and Tina sat behind them and frowned at the fact that Finn suddenly had changed his mood.

This had been the hardest night in Quinn’s life. Puck’s home was a lot different than Finn’s. His mother was much more grumpy than Finn’s. Despite that, she still did prepare a mattress for Quinn to sleep on and also gave her a slow pat on the shoulder. She was probably more grumpy against Puck than against Quinn, but Quinn still didn’t really feel welcomed. She felt like a burden. She felt like the only reason she was there was because the Puckerman’s had to provide it for her just because she was pregnant. She barely slept anything at all. Puck had tried to cheer her up by making out, but she had never been quite fond of making out with anyone. Everyone says making out feels a certain way, but she didn’t feel anything at all. She felt more when she did a quick peck with Brittany once in freshman year when Brittany decided to kiss everyone in school than she did having a makeout session with Puck. Or Finn, for that matter.   
She wondered if Brittany still had that little challenge. She started to imagine who Brittany would have kissed in that case. God, has she kissed Artie? Probably.  _ Kurt _ ? Oh my god, that would be pretty funny though - or what if she had kissed Rachel? Quinn suddenly really felt eager to ask if Brittany had kissed Rachel for some reason. But where could she ask it? Hm…

“Psst! Brittany!”

“What?” Brittany sat behind her and had clearly been dozing off by looking out the window.

“I’m staying at yours tonight.”

“You are? Yay! I can invite Santana too and we’ll have a sleepover.”

“Yes, that would be awesome.”

* * *

They arrived at the place where their sectionals were supposed to be held. The children nervously walked inside. 

“We’ll have a chance to practise a bit before, right?” Tina asked nervously.

“Oh, definitely.” Mr. Schue assured her. “We’re going in last.”

“ _ What?! _ ”

That came from every single one of the kids.

“Okay, we’re doomed.” Mike said. “We’re doomed, everyone! Might aswell go home!”

“What’s wrong with last place?” Mr. Schue asked. “We’ll have plenty of time to practise.”

“But it’s rarely anyone who wins by performing first or last.” Mike sighed. “If you want a great chance of winning, you have to be in the middle.”

“How do you know?” Kurt asked.

“I’ve just been seeing one or another singing competition in my days.” 

Rachel suddenly stepped forward. “No, you know what guys? Last place is good. We will be the ones that are most fresh in the jury’s mind.”

“That’s a good point.” Finn said and smiled at her. Quinn and Puck frowned at his direction.

“Yeah.” Mr. Schue said. “Come on, guys. Singaz Wit Atitude is first out and they are performing in just five minutes.”

  
  


They couldn’t believe it. The girls on stage were in wheelchairs, singing  _ Proud Mary _ . The song the New Directions. And Singaz Wit Atitude had no kid who actually needed a wheelchair, so the symbolism there was completely gone. And that wasn’t all. After that, one of the girls was singing  _ Defying Gravity.  _ Though, she did not hit the high note better than Rachel and Kurt. 

“I can’t believe it!” Artie exclaimed. “Someone leaked our setlist!”

“Maybe they just decided to do the songs…” Rachel tried, not even believing herself.

“This is too much to be a coincidence.” Mercedes noted. “All we have to ask ourselves is who leaked the setlist? None of us had it except Mr. Schue and-”

“Sue!” everyone exclaimed.

“Now, now…” Mr. Schue squirmed, “Before we make assumptions, let’s just wait until the Unitards perform…”

The kids all gave Mr. Schue a frustrated glance as they were watching the Unitards sing their hearts out to  _ Don’t stop believing _ . It was clear someone had leaked the setlist. And that someone had to be Sue.

* * *

“What are we going to do?” Puck asked.

“I don’t know.” Mr. Schue sighed. “I’m gonna call Sue and give her a piece of my mind.”

“Like that’s gonna work.” Santana huffed.

As Schuester walked away to make a phone call, the New Directions felt bummed. They didn’t know what to do. What could they do? They would definitely lose. Unless they magically came up with a new setlist.

“Rachel, you don’t have any other song you could sing?” Finn asked.

“I know a lot of songs.” Rachel replied, “But I haven’t exactly practised-”

“Then practise now.” Finn said as he stood up. “Then, why don’t we sing another song we have sung before? Like  _ Somebody to love _ ?”

“Sure.” Mike shrugged, “But I think we need to choreograph it better, since last time it was pretty much just a freestyle dance.”

“We can come up with something.” Brittany said, giving Mike a smile. “We’re like the best dancers in the world.”

As Mike smiled back at her, Santana bit her lip a bit.

“I have an idea for a song.” Matt said. “ _ You can’t always get what you want _ . Have you heard it? I just thought it would fit in our current situation…”

Everyone answered with “oh”s and “aah”s, indicating that they had heard it before.

“We can sing that one instead of  _ Somebody to love _ .” Santana suggested. “Right, Brittany? You can probably choreograph a dance from that song in just ten minutes.”

“I guess.” Brittany said. Santana smiled and then gave Mike a smirk. He frowned back.

“Great!” Finn yelled. “Guys, we’re gonna get through this!”

He looked at Rachel, as if he wanted her to approve or something. Rachel only slightly nodded. She then went back to running vocals to the song she was gonna sing.

* * *

“And now, for the last show choir to perform tonight. The New Directions!”

Mr. Schue sat in the audience and felt more nervous than ever. He didn’t know how it would go now when the other teams had stolen their setlist. He couldn’t imagine how the kids would feel. 

Suddenly, a familiar tune bursted through the halls. Rachel lept out. She smiled at the audience as she started to sing.

_ Don’t tell me how to live  _ _   
_ _ Just sit and putter _ _   
_ _ Life’s candy and the sun’s a ball of butter _ _   
_ _ Don’t bring around a cloud to rain on my parade! _

Will was happily surprised. The rest of the audience seemed entertained. Rachel had clearly waited to sing this for a very long time.

_ Don’t tell me not to fly _ _   
_ _ I’ve simply got to _ _   
_ _ If someone takes a spill it’s me and not you _ _   
_ _ Who told you you’re allowed to rain on my parade! _

She sang the rest of the song, as the rest of the team joined her on the stage. She even managed to interact a bit at the audience, pointing at them and making eye contact with them. She didn’t know if her dads would be there tonight, but they had always told her they had waited for the moment when the world would hear her cover of  _ Don’t rain on my parade _ . 

As she finished, the audience stood up and gave the biggest applause Rachel ever had ever gotten. She smiled. “Ladies and gentlemen, the New Directions!”

She then proceeded to join her friends in the crowd, and they were starting the next song, all of them.

_ You can’t always get what you want _ _   
_ _ You can’t always get what you want _ _   
_ _ But if you try sometimes _ _   
_ _ You get what you need! _

Finn stepped forward to sing a solo.

_ I saw her today at the reception _ _   
_ _ A glass of wine in her hand _ _   
_ _ Oh, I knew she was gonna meet her connection _ _   
_ _ At her feet was a footloose man _ _   
_ _ No, you can't _

The rest of the club started to sing the chorus again. Mercedes and Rachel took turns singing, as the rest of the gang backed them up. It was a simple choreography, they simply just walked around. But the audience seemed to enjoy it. And Mr. Schue, who was so nervous before, now sat in the audience crying of happiness. He couldn’t believe just how talented these kids were. So talented that they could choreograph numbers themselves. When the New Directions had finished the song, Will was probably the one cheering the loudest.

  
  


It was now time for the judges to declare the winner for this sectionals. The New Directions had to admit they were pretty anxious over this. This could set their entire future at risk.

The judges seemed to be pretty displeased with absolutely everyone, which didn’t exactly lower the anxiousness. 

“I think that if we lose, we’re suing Sue.” Artie said.

“Sounds good to me.” Kurt chuckled.

Finn took Rachel’s hand. She didn’t react to it and thought everyone was just supposed to hold hands, so she grabbed Mercedes’ hand. Suddenly, all of the New Directions held each other's hands.

“And now…” the judge said. “In third place for this year's sectionals is… the Unitards!”

For some reason, the Unitards were happy about this news. Which was weird.

The kids were even more anxious now. They could win, and keep having a Glee Club. Or they could lose, and then it would all be over.

“Now is the moment you have all been waiting for! This year’s winner of Ohio’s northwest sectionals are… “

Everyone’s heart was beating fast.

“... the New Directions!”

They couldn’t believe it. They won.  _ THEY WON! _

The judges didn’t even know about all the shenanigans that went on behind the competition, but they still won fair and square. This was probably the most proud and happy anyone of them had felt for a while. Dare we even say they felt… glee.

* * *

“This has been such a good day!” Santana exclaimed. “And it’s only getting better.”

They were sitting in Brittany’s room, chilling on her floor. Brittany’s cat, Lord Tubbington, was silently judging them from a chair he was lying on.

“This is just what I need.” Quinn said. “Thank you for inviting me over to your house, Britt.”

“It’s a pleasure.” Brittany replied. “Stay here as long as you want. Honestly guys, my life would suck without you. Both of you.”

Santana and Quinn smiled and embraced Brittany for a hug. Brittany looked at her cat. “Yes, Lord Tubbington, my life would suck without you, too. But just because you’re a lord of the Pierce household doesn’t mean you can give me those looks.”

“Meow.” Lord Tubbington meowed, and then walked out from the room.

“Don’t use that language, sir.” Brittany said.

Quinn was glancing at her bump, which seemed to be more and more visible every single day. Santana and Brittany gave each other looks of concern.

“We know it’s hard.” Santana said, stroking Quinn’s shoulder. “We can’t imagine how you must feel. And if you feel like talking about it, we’re here to listen.”

“I don’t know.” Quinn said. “I don’t really want to focus a lot on the bad things right now…”

“We get that.” Brittany nodded. “We can do something fun… like gossiping.”

“Yeah!” Santana exclaimed. “Who should we gossip about?”

Quinn bit her lip, suddenly thinking of something. “Guys, I don’t know if this is gossip, but… you know when we did this ballad assignment? I was with Rachel and… she just randomly touched my baby bump.”

“What?” Santana frowned.

“Yeah, she just did it and we were just staring at each other. It was… surreal.”

“Why did she do that?” Brittany asked.

Quinn shrugged. “Who knows?”

“It’s like what she did in the locker rooms in freshman year.” Santana added. “Who knows why she did that?”

“What did she do in the locker rooms?” Brittany asked. “I know we always joke about it, but to be honest, I have no idea what happened. All I know is that she now avoids that place at all costs.”

Santana stared at Brittany. Then she gave Quinn an awkward smile. “Okay, to be honest i’m kind of loose on the details aswell.”

“That’s because I only told you guys she and I argued in there. But I never told you what really happened.”

“What did really happen then?” Santana asked.

Quinn blushed. “I can’t… tell you. Not because we did something secret, it’s just that every time I have tried to tell someone, she just… seems to sense it and stops me from telling.”

“Try anyways!”

“Alright…”

  
  


Rachel couldn’t sleep. It was mostly because of the adrenaline. Her dads  _ had  _ been at the sectionals, and they had managed to record it and tried to make her agree to upload it to youtube. They were just so proud. But Rachel also couldn’t sleep because she was just… sensing something. It was like someone was about to reveal a dark secret about her or something. She immediately checked her phone. There was a voicemail from Finn. What had he found out about her now? She nervously opened it.

_ Hi, Rachel… uh… so I don’t know how to say this, but i’ve been thinking about you a lot. I just… I don’t know. Can we talk? _

Rachel didn’t know what to reply to that. Did Finn like her? A girl like her?  _ Woah… _

As she was processing this, she got a text. From Quinn.

_ I know you’re probably getting senses. Don’t worry. I told them the fake story. _

Suddenly, Rachel felt a lot easier. She knew exactly what Quinn was talking about. Even if she didn’t always trust Quinn, she did trust her when it came to this. So she replied.

_ Thank you. Good.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!
> 
> I STAYED UP UNTIL 1 AM TO FINISH THIS. I START SCHOOL 08:30 TOMORROW. I WILL GET TIRED. I DON'T CARE. I JUST HAD TO FINISH THIS. WE HAVE DONE HALF OF SEASON 1 GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> I'm so happy for everyone who supports this crazy rewrite. We will just see what happens next...


	14. Hell-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This locker room incident was this thing I mentioned for 13 chapters and now it will be a big plot for this chapter.  
> Oh, and also, Jesse is here.

Rachel Berry walked to school that monday with a bright, bright smile. She felt like a celebrity after winning sectionals. Like everyone was gonna wait to ask for her autograph. But instead of an autograph, she was met by a slushie in her face.

“Sweet victory…” she sighed.

“Oh my god, are you okay?” Finn asked. Rachel looked at him, and suddenly remembered that voicemail he sent her that weekend. And the text Quinn sent her…   
“I can help clean you off.” Finn continued.

“Oh, no thanks.” Rachel said. “I’m fine.” She then looked at him and decided to be more polite. “See you later in glee club.”

As Rachel walked away, Finn noticed Quinn walking down the hallway. She was giggling with Santana and Brittany. She didn’t even give Puck a glance. Finn thought that was a bit strange. He thought they were a thing now. Aren’t they? What’s going on?

“Hi, Finn.” Santana said.

“Hi.” Finn replied. “What are you three laughing about?”

“Oh, just Brittany’s cat.” Quinn giggled. “We spent the whole morning trying to get him to not eat our breakfast.”

“And then he farted on my dad.” Brittany practically cackled. Then all three of them bursted out laughing again.

“We’re mature.” Santana giggled, “We’re mature. Come on, we’re mature.”

They continued to walk on by, until they reached the locker rooms. Brittany and Santana were gonna go in and change for cheerios practise and they waved Quinn off.

  
  


“I hope there’s not any cockroaches with cameras.” Brittany said.

“I don’t think they have the intelligence to use a camera.” Santana replied.

“I don’t know. I’m a little worried there are cockroaches after what Quinn told us.”

Quinn had said that weekend that she was gonna tell them what happened between her and Rachel in the locker rooms. She had told them that she was the last one showering, when she suddenly heard someone screaming. Rachel had P.E in freshman year, and was changing to her gym outfit. Quinn had gone out from the showers in only a towel. She noticed Rachel staring at a corner.

“There’s a cockroach!” Rachel had screamed. “Please, kill it!”

“Uh…” Quinn had replied.

“What are you waiting for, kill it!”

“Sorry, but I have no clothes.”

After Quinn said this, she and Rachel had awkwardly stared at each other, and then Quinn had gone back showering. She never saw Rachel or any cockroach ever again.

“I honestly don’t think that was what happened.” Santana admitted. “It seemed like Quinn was making that up to cover what really happened.”

“I guess.” Brittany shrugged. “But why would Quinn lie? Plus, Rachel feels like the person who would avoid locker rooms just because of a minor awkward moment.”

Santana bit her lip, which meant that she was thinking about something. Quinn was their best friend, and she wanted to trust her. But this story just seemed… like a cover story. If there was something Santana was good at, it was making up cover stories. So she could recognize one when she heard it. Then again, what if Quinn was telling the truth? Santana guessed she could try to ask Rachel. Though, there is one better person who can confirm or deny.

  
  


“Excuse me, Coach Sylvester?”

“Yes, Lopez?” Sue Sylvester said, looking pretty bored.

“Have we ever had trouble with cockroaches?” 

Sue frowned. “What?”

“I heard there was a cockroach in the locker rooms last year.”

“Who said that?”

“Quinn.”

Sue shook her head. “Fabray’s clearly too pregnant to think. We have never, ever had trouble with cockroaches. There has actually never been any insect inside the locker rooms. I make sure to spray an anti-bug spray inside it every night, and I also have cameras in the vent so I know if anything crawls around there.”

“Where  _ don’t  _ you have cameras, coach?” Santana chuckled.

“My hurt locker. No one should see that except if I personally show them. Now, go and stretch.”

“What did she say?” Brittany asked as Santana joined the stretching.

“She claimed there has never been cockroaches.”

“So Quinn lied?”

“I don’t know. But something smells fishy.”

“Oh, that’s me.” Brittany said. “I had to slap myself with a fish to make Lord Tubbington get out of the bathroom.”

“Okay, that makes sense.”

* * *

  
  


Rachel and Kurt were in the music store. 

“What kind of album are we looking for exactly?” Rachel asked.

“I don’t know.” Kurt admitted, “Just something that speaks to us, judging by the cover and title.”

Suddenly, his phone rang. He picked it up. “Hello? No, she’s dead, this is her son…”

Rachel frowned as Kurt walked away with whoever was calling him. She then shrugged and continued to look at albums. She picked one up and read the title.

“Oh, you’re a country girl?”   
She got startled. In front of her was a pretty tall boy, smiling weirdly at her. “Uh, no, I was just reading this-”

“I’m Jesse.” the boy said, taking out his hand. “Jesse St. James.”

“I recognize that name.” Rachel said.

“Of course. I’m in Vocal Adrenaline.”

“...oh.”

Jesse smirked at her. “And you’re Rachel Berry. I saw you at sectionals. You performed  _ Don’t rain on my parade _ . You have a good voice, but you lack Barbra’s depth.”

“I would say something about you.” Rachel said, “But I have never heard you sing, and frankly, I don’t care.”

“But you should. We’re competing at regionals.”

“Really?”

“What’s this about regionals?” Kurt asked, walking up to Rachel.

“Kurt, this is Jesse.” Rachel explained, “He is in Vocal Adrenaline. We’re gonna compete against them at regionals.”

“Well, i’m not worried about vocal adrenaline.” Kurt shrugged. “It’s Aural Intensity i’m worried about. Have you seen them? It feels like coach Sylvester has choreographed their numbers sometimes.”

“Aural Intensity.” Jesse chuckled. “Those are small potatoes. And so is your team.”

“Okay, then.” Rachel and Kurt said in unison, both with a sassy tone and bossy look. Jesse did not seem to care that much about Kurt, but he did look fairly interested in Rachel.

“I guess you have to hear me sing to see.” he shrugged. He then got over to the piano and started to play  _ Hello,  _ while glancing into Rachel’s eyes. She rolled her eyes, clearly not impressed. Then Jesse started to sing.

She looked at him with surprise. He had a really good singing voice.  _ Really good. _ She glanced at Kurt to see if he seemed to be as impressed as she was. But he mostly looked bored. Jesse gave her a smile. She bit her lip. She wasn’t supposed to like him. He was the enemy, after all. But the way he played the piano while clearly focusing on  _ her _ … she loved it, very much.

“Call me if you want.” Jesse said when he finished singing, handing a card to Rachel. She rolled her eyes at him, but she secretly liked getting his number very much.

* * *

  
  


Santana and Brittany walked with their pinkies linked together. They were heading towards Finn.

“Hi, Finn.” Santana said, “Can we ask you something?”

“Uh… sure?” Finn replied.

“Has Quinn ever told you about… the incident in the locker room between her and Rachel?”

Finn thought a bit. “Hmm… she did mention Rachel and she found a spider there once, and then I guess Rachel got so freaked out she didn’t want to get in there again.”

“A spider?” Brittany asked. “She said it was a cockroach to us.”

“That’s odd. But maybe she just forgot.”

“I don’t know.” Santana said, “You of all people should know Quinn never forgets.”

Finn frowned. “Are you suggesting Quinn lied about what happened in the locker room?”

“That’s exactly what we are suggesting, yes.”

“But… what am _ I _ gonna do? Quinn and I are broken up.”

“But Berry is not broken up with you.” Santana noted.

“Or together with you.” Brittany added. “I think.”

“So you’re suggesting i’m gonna ask Rachel about it? Because I think Kurt is closer to her than I am. Trust me, i’ve tried to speak to Rachel, I even had dreams- uh, well, thought about her a lot. She doesn’t seem interested.”

“That’s because she’s a diva.” Santana said.

“You know, it would be a good idea to just ask Kurt.” Brittany said. “Finn’s right, Kurt has been hanging out with Rachel a lot lately.”

Santana bit her lip again, before giving Brittany a smirk. “Alright. We’re asking Kurt. But Finn, if he fails, we’re gonna get back to you, k?”

“Okay.” Finn said and gave them a thumbs up.

  
  
  


Kurt was in Rachel’s room, helping her pick out makeup.

“I don’t know which color!” Rachel groaned.

“Maybe we can chit-chat while we’re deciding.” Kurt suggested. “So we focus on something else. It often leads to you picking out something much easier. Works for me, atleast.”

“Oh, alright. What’s up in your life?”

“Well, I recently joined another online group. It was fun. We talked in quotes.”

“Ooh!” Rachel giggled. She didn’t understand anything about online groups. Kurt continued.

“There was this one person named ‘Nightbird’ who recently switched schools to an all boys private school. Sometimes I wish I could go to one of those. And then it was this one person talking about how their locker rooms are always filled with dirt.”

“Yeah, locker rooms are filthy…”

“Is that why you’re never in one?”   
Rachel seemed to be confused. Kurt sighed. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure.” Rachel said.

“What happened between you and Quinn in freshman year? You two really seemed to hate each other before she joined the Glee Club.”

“Eh…”

“I’m just curious. Because what I gathered, something went down in the girls locker room. You don’t have to tell me everything, but atleast tell me something.”

“Alright.” Rachel sighed. She sat down on her bed. “I was in there to hang up posters for the renaissance club. Quinn was over at a locker, changing after cheerleading practise I guess. I didn’t see her at first, so when I turned around I got startled seeing her. She frowned at me for staring at her, and I just felt embarrassed and walked out of there.”

“That doesn’t explain why you two were bickering so much later.”

Rachel shrugged. “You know how Quinn was. She was always picking on me for no reason, so she probably assumed I was staring at her on purpose. Anyways, now we’re behind that and she and I are… more equal now.”

“Okay…”

“Now when we got that covered…” Rachel said, “I wanna talk about Jesse St. James. His singing voice was interesting…”

  
  
  


Kurt met Brittany and Santana behind the school. 

“You know, I could’ve just texted you if you gave me your numbers.” Kurt sighed.

“No, there is a risk you’re gonna send it to the wrong person.” Brittany said. “You have no idea how many times I have sent private texts to Santana when I was gonna send them to my hookups.”

“I’m happy about that…” Santana said, smirking. Then she coughed. “I mean, because sometimes your texts are embarrassing so it’s good that I get them instead of the correct person.”

“Yeah, that’s right.” Brittany winked at Santana. 

Kurt frowned. “Anyway… Rachel did not mention anything about cockroaches.”

“Oh?”

“No, she only said she was hanging up a poster and got startled seeing Quinn there. Then she assumed Quinn had spread rumours about her.”

“She didn’t.” Santana said. “Trust me, if Quinn spread rumours then we would be the first ones to know.”

“So either one of them is lying or both of them are lying.” Kurt said.

“I think it’s the latter.” Santana said.

“You know what I just realised?” Brittany realised. “Coach Sylvester has cameras! Like, everywhere! It wouldn’t surprise me if she has cameras in the locker room!”

“You know what?” Santana said, “She  _ does  _ have cameras in the locker room.”

“Then we could just sneak in!”

“No, Britt. Sue doesn’t even allow Becky Jackson in there, and Becky’s her favorite. Remember her speech when we first became cheerios?” Suddenly, Santana made a perfect imitation of Sue. “ _ No one should see my camera footage. If you do, I'll only assume you’d do it to watch your classmates naked. The only time I could allow it is if you’re gay and watching footage from the other gender’s locker room.” _

“That sounds very specific.” Kurt snorted.

“It also sounds like something we can fix…” Santana said, giving Kurt a teasing look.


	15. The power of Madonna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The secret i'm revealing in this chapter was supposed to be revealed much later, but I was like "fuck it".

Every student walked onto the school corridors with confused faces. From every speaker you could hear loud music.

“Isn’t it wonderful?” Sue Sylvester shouted. “I have decided to blast Madonna’s music all day long! Enjoy!”

“How are we supposed to concentrate in class?” Rachel complained.

“Stop nagging, Berry, and get out of here.”

Mercedes and Kurt exchanged looks.

“I love Madonna.” Mercedes admitted.

“Me too.” Kurt said. “She’s like a goddess.”

Sue gave them an approving nod. She seemed to be thinking something. 

* * *

  
  


The girls were inside the choir room. Kurt had to use the restroom and where the other boys were they had no idea. That gave Rachel a chance.

“Uh, can I ask you girls something?”

Brittany and Santana looked eagerly at her. They thought this was gonna be about something regarding a certain locker room incident Rachel had with Quinn.

“It’s about… dating.” Rachel said.

“Ooh, Berry wants to date!” Santana giggled.

“What’s her name?” Brittany asked. Everyone stared at her. 

Santana patted Brittany on the back. “She asked what  _ their  _ name is. That you want to date. Didn’t you hear?”

Brittany frowned and told Santana in her telepathic voice that she was sure Rachel was gonna date a girl. Santana replied back that she thought so too, but since Berry hadn’t declared her preferences they really couldn’t be sure. 

“I cannot say a name.” Rachel replied sharply. “All I can say is that it’s someone who is kind of an enemy of mine but that I lately have catched… feelings for.”

“Oh, really?” Santana asked, smirking at Quinn’s direction. Quinn ignored her.

“And let’s just say we secretly went out yesterday and because my dads weren’t home, we were making out in my bed… and he suggests doing stuff i’m not comfortable with. And… I say no. And he gets disappointed and leaves.”

“What did he suggest that you were uncomfortable with?” Mercedes asked.

Rachel bit her lips. “He wanted to do it. You know,  _ it _ . And then he got mad when I said no.”

“Well, if you don’t want to, you shouldn’t have to.” Tina said. The others agreed.

“But…” Brittany said, “Didn’t you say in celibacy club that girls want sex just as much as guys do?”

“Yes, but I didn’t want to do it that time.”

Brittany asked Santana telepathically if this could mean Rachel liked someone else. Santana replied that it absolutely was the case.

“If I have to be honest…” Rachel continued, “I’ve never… done it before.”

“Me neither.” Mercedes shrugged. “We’re sophomores in high school. We don’t have to rush anything.”

“I agree with that.” Quinn said, “I was the president of the celibacy club for a reason… i’m still embarrassed about how it turned out.”

“Hey, we all slept around.” Santana admitted. “The celibacy club was built on lies. I atleast only did it so my parents didn’t suspect anything.”

“Yeah, what happened to the celibacy club?” Mercedes asked.

“I think the guidance counselor took over.” Brittany said. They all chuckled at that, imagining the guidance counselor, who was the most awkward adult they had ever met, leading that club.”

“I still wonder what it’s like.” Rachel said.

“It’s like masturbating, but someone else helps you.” Brittany shrugged. 

“Yeah, pretty much.” Santana nodded. She then mouthed something no one could hear and made some weird gestures towards Brittany. Brittany giggled and they exchanged some secret looks. They probably spoke telepathically again too, but we’ll give them some privacy this time.

Rachel just stared awkwardly at the floor.

“I wouldn’t describe it like that.” Tina chuckled. “More like… warm and sweaty, but also romantic.”

“Wait…” Mercedes said, “ _ You’ve  _ had…”

“Yeah? What about it?”

“I just… nevermind.”

Quinn sighed and put her hand on Rachel’s knee. “They’re absolutely right. It is warm and sweaty, romantic… and yeah, I guess what Brittany said, too. But there is also a before and an afterwards. Before I did it, I was unsure… but I was just sad that day and… he was there. He was there to comfort me, so we... “ She just shrugged. “...afterwards, it felt good for a few minutes. Then I felt weird. Something just didn’t feel right.”

“You know, I felt the same way when I slept with Puck.” Santana said. “He’s good at getting you turned on, but after? It just feels weird.”

“I didn’t think so.” Brittany shrugged.

“Has everyone slept with Puck?” Mercedes asked.

“Not me.” Tina said.

“Rachel, what was the name of the dude that wanted to bone you?” Santana asked. “I have to know.”

Rachel sighed. “Alright. I’ll tell you. It was Jesse St. James from Vocal Adrenaline.”

All the others looked to be quite shocked.

“Oh, in that case.” Santana said, “Drop him.”

* * *

  
  


“Why are we in here?” Kurt asked. He and Mercedes sat in Sue’s office.

“Well, I have noticed you two are one of the few people that actually like my choice to play Madonna’s greatest hits everywhere in school.” Sue explained.

“Well, she’s an icon.” Mercedes shrugged.

“Exactly. Now, I'm not particularly fond of the Glee Club, as you know.”

“You leaked our setlist.” Kurt mumbled.

“But I have a proposition for you two.” Sue said, ignoring Kurt. “I want you to join the cheerios and help me prepare a number.”

“What?” Kurt asked.

“You heard me, porcelain. What do you say?”

* * *

  
  


The crowd went nuts. Kurt and Mercedes had just performed  _ 4 minutes  _ in cheerleading uniforms in front of the whole school. Sue looked proudly at them. Kurt turned around to Brittany and Santana and sent some finger guns in their directions. Santana wiggled her eyebrows. This was part of a master plan they came up with. 

Kurt was supposed to become a cheerio. That was surprisingly easy. And he got his bestie with him!   
After that, he was supposed to try to sneak up to Sue’s office, where the room with her security cameras would be. That was a bit harder. As Sue had told everyone to hit the showers, she wanted Mercedes and Kurt to stay behind, as she wanted to give a speech to them about how good they were. Kurt listened as good as he could as Sue complimented them and said how proud Madonna would’ve been if she were here. Sue had invited her, but she was busy.    
After Sue’s insanely long speech, Kurt hit the locker rooms. His plan was to fast as ever change and take a quick shower before sneaking to Sue’s office. That took a while too, because all the boy cheerios were congratulating him on joining the team and asked him to tell a bit about himself. Kurt of course couldn’t just ignore them - he needed to make a good impression when other kids were interested in what he had to say for once. 

But then…  _ finally _ . He could go. He ran towards Santana and Brittany outside.

“We’ve been waiting for 15 minutes.” Santana said.

“Sorry, everyone wanted to talk to me.” Kurt nervously chuckled.

“Welcome to popularity.” Brittany said.

“So, we have to speak in key words because you-know-who has you-know-what everywhere.” Santana said. Kurt nodded slowly, indicating he understood what she meant. Santana continued. “Okay, so if you-know-who is nearby, you’re gonna walk by as if you’re not heading in that direction. Then you nonchalantly are gonna get in there the second you think she’s gone. The room is on the left next to the pleasure seat.”

“What?” Kurt asked.

“Exercise bike.” Santana whispered.

“Sitting on it is a real pleasure.” Brittany whispered, winking at him.

“Okay…”

“And if you get caught…” Santana said, “Remember that she usually accepts gay kids who look at the opposite genders locker room cameras.”

“I’m ready.” Kurt assured them, taking a deep breath.

* * *

  
  


Rachel sneaked inside the music store. It was dark and no one was there. Suddenly, she heard someone humming  _ Like a virgin _ . She turned around the corner. “Jesse?”

“Hello, Rachel.” Jesse said. He smiled at her as if he was secretly mad. Or turned on. Rachel didn’t want to find out if it was the other thing, as she didn’t look further down than his neck. 

“You asked me to meet you here?”

“Yes. I wanted to talk to you about the other night.”

“I’m sorry-”

“No.” Jesse put a finger on her lips. “I’m the one who should apologise. I guess the thrill of dating a rival made me become too fast forward. You deserve more than just going straight into third base. You need to be warmed up. You deserve romance. I need to be more patient. I can wait. For as long as you want.”

“I’m-” Rachel said, but Jesse shushed her.

“Just tell me when you’re ready.”

Rachel was speechless. She almost had to look down on her own body to make sure  _ she  _ wasn’t turned on.  _ Wait, you can’t see that on girls. God Rachel, do you remember nothing from health class in seventh grade? _

Jesse pulled her closer. “For now atleast, I can do this.”   
He then proceeded to kiss her. Rachel wasn’t prepared for that, which he noticed. “What? Have you never been kissed before?”

“Of course I have.” Rachel said, “I just got surprised.”

“Who was the last person who kissed you?”

“You?”

“No. I mean, besides me.”

Rachel looked down on the floor. “Uhm…”

  
  


Kurt had successfully gotten into Sue’s office. He slowly got his way over to the door next to the exercise bike. He looked behind him and in front of him. No Sue in sight. Okay. Time to open the door.

No one was inside the room either. Only a big screen with lots and lots of folders. Convenient for Sue to have every camera footage on this computer. It makes everything a bit easier. He quickly found the folder for the locker rooms. Now it was just to find the date… he started to look through the months of april and may 2009, since that’s where they were most certain the incident happened.

  
  


“Last time I kissed someone was in freshman year.” Rachel explained. 

“But with who?” Jesse asked.

“Why do you want to know so badly?”

  
  


Kurt noticed to his surprise that Sue had cut down a lot from the camera footage. She only kept the parts she found interesting, and he felt she must’ve found Rachel and Quinn’s incident interesting. He didn’t know if this was legal, but Sue probably had found some loophole excuse that she could use if someone tried to call her out on it. Some dates were only an hour or two, and some others were only minutes long. Some days just didn’t exist at all. He decided to first look at the ones with the shortest runtime, then he could maybe speed through the hour-long ones. There was one of them, april 22nd to be exact, that was only two minutes long… and seemed to only include two people.

  
  


“I want to know because I want to get to know you better.” Jesse said. “I can tell you my previous kisses. It’s gonna take a while though, I’ve been smooching since I was three.”

  
  


Kurt couldn’t believe it. He found the video. The video right in front of him showed Rachel and Quinn. Only them. This  _ had  _ to be it. He took out his phone and recorded it, planning on sending it to Santana and Brittany, or just show it to them later.

  
  


“...and then it was that girl I kissed a week before I met you. And yeah, those were them all. Now, you have to tell me yours.”

“Well, I have only ever kissed one other person.” Rachel admitted. “I’m not gonna tell you who, but… it was a nice kiss.”

  
  


The video had no sound. It showed Rachel walking inside the locker room, looking for a place to hang up some poster. Quinn suddenly walked by, fully clothed by the way. So the story about her being in the shower or changing was not true. She said something and Rachel looked to be startled by her voice. So startled in fact that she hit Quinn on the arm.    
It was on accident, of course. Rachel put her hands on her mouth, anxious over what she just did. Quinn seemed to be mad about it for a moment, but as she noticed Rachel becoming more and more upset about accidentally hitting her, she switched moods. She tried to calm Rachel. However, it didn’t seem to be working because Rachel looked like she was hyperventilating now. Kurt wondered what they said. Why would Rachel hyperventilate about accidentally hitting Quinn on the arm? Everyone has accidentally hit someone on the arm!   
Quinn suddenly seemed to be shouting. Kurt tried to read her lips and concluded she must’ve been screaming “Rachel!”. Rachel stared at her, shaking. Quinn then grabbed her face and…

“Oh my god.” Kurt whispered. Quinn! Quinn… kissed her.  _ She kissed her! _

Rachel’s reaction to this was shock. But she also seemed to be a lot more calmer. Because she kissed her back. They held each other closely and giggled awkwardly at this.

Then both girls noticed the camera. Now, none of them were quite calm. Quinn started to slowly pull on her own hair and Rachel just covered her mouth and looked away. She said something and Quinn… suddenly weren’t so nice anymore. Even if there was no sound, Kurt knew Quinn was angry now. 

After yelling about something for a while, Quinn looked around and then more or less ran out from the locker room. Rachel looked like she didn’t know what to do, and then she also went out. End of footage.

Kurt took a deep breath, trying to process what he had just seen. This was a lot to take in...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The number 22 is not a very important date, I just like that number.  
> So I originally planned for the locker room thing to go down a lot more differently, as you can get some hints from in earlier chapters. But I do think this can fit nicely in my ~big plan~.  
> Also, there's this plot with Finn and his and Kurt's parents... it's gonna be fun. 
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter!  
> And also, no, Jesse does not transfer to Mckinley. I thought that was a bit weird in canon, since he just transfered back like right away.


	16. Home

Kurt, Santana and Brittany were suddenly hanging out all the time. It was strange. Every single time someone else wanted to speak to one of them, all of them just joined the conversation. For example, Mercedes had tried to tell Kurt about a new collection from a designer both of them liked. Suddenly, Santana leaned in to comment how she had no idea who that designer was.   
Later on, Quinn wanted to ask Brittany if she could ask her mother to buy some bacon (Quinn loved bacon). Before Brittany could answer, Kurt told them he didn’t like bacon. _ Like… okay? _ _  
_ Rachel wanted to tell Kurt about her kiss with Jesse the other night, but as soon as she mentioned it, Brittany and Santana just appeared from thin air and told her to break up with him.   
Matt was gonna ask Santana how a line in a song they practised went, and instead of her replying, Brittany did.   
Even Mr. Schue noticed it. And Mr. Schue didn’t notice a lot.

Quinn atleast knew that when she got home to Brittany’s, those two could talk without anyone else interrupting. She liked all of her friends, but Brittany was the person she was staying with, and sometimes you just want to talk to one certain friend without anyone else hearing.

She slowly walked over to Brittany’s room. The door was closed, and most likely locked. Brittany’s little sister walked by.

“You don’t wanna go in there.” she explained. “Britt’s smooching in private.”

“Who is she ‘smooching’ with?” Quinn asked, giving Brittany’s sister a smile.

“I dunno. When’s your baby coming out?”

“Around spring.”

“Be sure to give it lots of attention and food. I have read that’s what babies need.”

“I will.” Quinn giggled, as she watched Brittany’s sister run downstairs. She then smirked and decided to see if she could hear anything from inside, so she pressed her head against the closed door. It was definitely someone in there with Brittany. However, they were whispering and Quinn didn’t know who was saying what. The conversation she heard went as following:

_ “I really like when it’s just the two of us.” _ _  
_ _ “Uh-huh. We barely need to talk.” _ _  
_ _ “Because we have telepathic powers.” _ _  
_ _ “Yes. It makes the act all more intimate and private.” _

Quinn decided to knock on the door. She heard someone abruptly gasping and moving around a lot. Brittany then opened the door. “Oh, hi Quinn.”

“Hi… who are you with? I would like to talk to you.”

“I’m all alone.” Brittany shrugged. “Come in.”   
Quinn frowned. She was certain someone else was in there. But as she walked in, there wasn’t a track of anyone else. But judging by Brittany’s hair, she had recently gotten some kind of pleasure going on.  _ Did she just talk to herself while…? _

“So I just want to thank you and your family for being so welcoming towards me.” Quinn said. “And… I just need to talk a bit.”

“Sure, I'm here for you.” Brittany said. “Always.”

Quinn sighed. “I kind of feel… lonely. It’s weird. There’s people around me all the time, but I just feel… lonely. Do you understand?”

“No.” Brittany admitted. “Maybe you have grown an extra skin and the real Quinn is underneath.”

“Perhaps… or it’s just pregnancy hormones.”

Brittany suddenly grabbed Quinn’s baby bump. “Hey, kiddo! Stop making my friend feel bad!”   
Quinn was confused, but also amused by this. Brittany continued. “Quinn wants to be happy and not feel lonely, even if she’s got another human inside her at all times and therefore technically is never lonely.”

“Brittany, I don’t know how you do it.” Quinn giggled. “You’re already cheering me up… can I tell you a secret?”

“Oh my god, yes!”

Quinn smiled. “So… i’m not sure what I’ll do with the baby once she’s born… but I have figured out a name.”

“It’s not ‘Stephanie’, is it? I’ve called dibs on that name when I get a daughter.”

“No, it’s… Beth.”

“Ooh!”

“I don’t know why. I just had a dream about having a daughter named Beth and now it’s stuck.”

Brittany looked at her closet for some reason, and then back at Quinn. “I think the name is super cool, Quinn.”

“Well, i’m gonna go now.” Quinn said, standing up. “Thanks for the talk, Britt.”

“Anytime!”

As Quinn closed the door behind her, Brittany turned towards the closet again. “Alright, you can come out now.”   
Santana bursted out of the closet. It would take a while for her to do it metaphorically instead of just literally, though.

“Oh god, I was so prepared for her to tell you the locker room secret.”

“Well, we know that one already anyways.” Brittany chuckled, holding her phone up. “Want to see it again?”

“Yes.” Santana jumped up on Brittany’s bed and cuddled herself down next to her while watching the video. “I can’t believe it. It’s exactly what I imagined they would hide. And it turned out to be true!”

“I can’t thank Kurt enough for his services.”

“Same. But I still won’t teach him how to speak telepathically.”

“Why not, Santana? He’s kind of an unofficial member now.”

“Yeah, yeah. But telepathic speaking is  _ our  _ thing… I don’t want anyone to intrude on what we have…”

Brittany smiled and then slowly made Santana lay down. She then laid herself on top of her. They exchanged small, secretive smiles as they both knew exactly what was gonna happen next…

* * *

“Who are we meeting, dad?”   
Kurt was dragged to a fancy restaurant by his father, being told there was someone who was meeting them there.

“You’ve met her before.” Burt explained. “Actually, I think you know her son quite well.”

Kurt was confused. Then they sat down and he gasped. On the other side of the table was Finn and his mother. Finn gasped equally as much. Were their parents…?

“Hi, Kurt!” Carole greeted him. “It’s nice to see you again!”

“Are you two…?” Kurt asked.

“Well, you could say that…” Burt chuckled. “Carole and I just got to know each other and we’re… you know, both of us, uh…”

“Both of our spouses have died, so we were bonding over that.” Carole said.

“Yeah, exactly.”

“Did you know about this?” Finn asked.

“No.” Kurt replied. The boys were so utterly confused.

“We’ll admit it can be a little strange for you.” Burt said, “But you two boys already know each other so well so that’s a plus.”

Kurt and Finn smiled awkwardly. How were they supposed to react to a thing like  _ this _ ? Their parents… dating? 

Well, seeing each other in school tomorrow was certainly going to be interesting.

* * *

Kurt and Finn didn’t tell anyone about this. Kurt was tempted to text Mercedes, or Santana about it. But Santana would just tell everyone else immediately and Mercedes would want to talk about it all day. So he just let it be. He instead went back to focusing on a certain video he had found of Quinn and Rachel the other day. He had shown it to Santana and Brittany and they currently didn’t know what to do. This wasn’t a thing they could just confront Quinn and Rachel about. But they wanted to… or, well, Santana wanted to.

“Santana, we can’t just confront them.” Kurt said. “This is a private moment they shared.”

“So?”

“Would you like to be outed?” Kurt noticed Santana didn’t seem to want to answer that. “Imagine if you and Britt for example would get caught kissing on a camera. Would you like it if everyone knew?”

“I wouldn’t care.” Brittany shrugged.

“But if you were Rachel or Quinn? Like, in their seat?”

“Oh. Then yeah, I would definitely care.”

Santana seemed to be very uncomfortable. Brittany looked at her and seemed to have said something in her head that Santana seemed to have heard. Because the next thing Kurt knows, Santana turns back to him.

“Okay, you’re right. It’s private and we shouldn’t confront them about it…” She licks her lips. “But then, I could always give them weird hints about it and see if they caught on.”

Kurt sighed. “Well, I can’t stop you.”

“Also, Kurt.” Santana suddenly said, “Has something happened with you and Finn? You’re acting strange.”

Damn Santana and her talent for looking through people. Kurt decided to reply to her by telling her a white lie. It could be a chance she would see it through, but he could try.   
“We met at breadstix yesterday. I was with my dad and he was with his mom and our parents started to exchange embarrassing stories about us.”

“Oh.” Santana said. “Well, then I understand your awkwardness. I bet you did a lot of weird things as a child.”

“Yeah…”

* * *

Mike was rarely into any of the drama in the Glee Club, but he observed quite a lot. The others seemed to speak about all their secret troubles pretty loudly when he was around. He, and Brad the piano player. They got to hear a lot by just being quiet. Oh, and the band members. They had probably gotten to know quite a bit. 

Here’s a list of things he had heard and while they were not close to accurate, it was just what he interpreted:

  * Rachel had a boyfriend who performed in Vocal Adrenaline. He seemed like an asshole.
  * Quinn did not seem to accept the fact that Puck was the father of her baby. Mike was certain there is someone else she’s in love with, and it ain’t Puck or Finn.
  * Something has happened with Kurt, Santana and Brittany and now they spend all their time together
  * Tina and Artie were a couple, but they did seem to bicker a lot…



The last thing was not very important, except that Mike really cared for some reason about Tina. Maybe Matt was right - maybe he  _ did  _ like her.

But that was a thing he was gonna handle another day, because right now he was focusing on Sue, who was heading in his direction.

“Hello, asian dancer.” Sue greeted him.

“Hi, Sue.”

“I wanted to ask you something, if you don’t mind.”

“Okay.”

Sue looked around to see if someone was listening. After being convinced no one was, she turned back to Mike. “So… you’re probably the least problematic member of the glee club. I guess the band and Matt are also pretty unproblematic, but you’re the first one I found. Now, I wanted to ask you if you know if anyone in your club has broken into my camera room?”

“You have a camera room?” Mike asked.

“Yes. And I noticed that a file was open… a special file, showing a video of two people in the Glee Club having an… interesting moment, in the locker rooms. Now, Mike, since you are so unproblematic I guessed you’re more likely to tell me the truth.”

“Okay?”

“You see, I have my subjects for who it could be, but since I know you absolutely are not a subject, you wouldn’t lie.”

“ _ Okay? _ ”

“Who in the Glee Club would be the most likely to break into my camera room to look at a recording of two other members of the Glee Club?”

Mike shrugged. “I don’t know… maybe Quinn or Rachel?”

“No!” Sue hissed, “It can’t be them.”

“Uh… then I guess Santana or Brittany? They usually gossip. It feels like they want to know people's secrets. After them, I guess… Kurt? I don’t know…”

“Mike.” Sue said, “Thank you. I don’t need you anymore.”

* * *

  
  


The cheerleading practise went as normal. Kurt and Mercedes didn’t have a lot to do, though. It felt like Sue only used them for one Madonna performance and now they were just… here. Mercedes decided to take the time to talk a bit to Kurt.

“You seem to get along very well with Santana and Brittany.”

“Yeah, well…” Kurt said, “They want me to do things for them because i’m gay and also a boy, and also a cheerleader, so I can get into places they can’t.”   
He did not lie, he simply just did not tell everything.

“Well… how are you feeling? It feels like something else has happened.”

“How are  _ you  _ feeling, Mercedes? I talk so much about myself, I want to hear what’s happening in your life too.”

Mercedes smiled at him. “Well… I have to admit I'm uncomfortable wearing a skirt like the other girls. I know no one really cares, but I stick out so much.”

“Hey… I don’t think about it.” Kurt assured her. “I don’t think about it at all.”

“But  _ I  _ think about it.”

“But no one cares, Mercedes. Seriously, if any of the other girls, or guys for that matter, would comment about you not wearing a skirt I would make their lives miserable. I promise.”

Mercedes grinned. “I love you, Kurt.”

“Love you too, bae.”

“Hummel, stop flirting with your beard and focus on me!” Sue suddenly shouted. Kurt and Mercedes looked at her with confusion. “I want to talk to you, Santana and Brittany. Mercedes, go hit the showers, I wanna talk to them privately.”

Mercedes gave Kurt an unsure look as she walked away, getting hurried up by Sue. He was now left with her, together with Brittany and Santana, who looked like they were in deep trouble.

  
  


They all followed Sue to her office. Brittany tried to hold Santana’s hand, but Santana refused, so instead they just linked pinkies.

“I wanted to talk to you about a security film recorded in april 22nd, 2009.” Sue explained.

“Oh, fuck.” Santana whispered, then hoped Sue didn’t hear her swear.

“This film showed two of your friends, having an argument in the locker rooms. After a while, one of them leaned in to kiss the other to calm her down. After a while, they noticed the camera and ran out of the locker room, scared of anyone seeing it. Does this sound familiar to you?”

“I have never kissed anyone in the locker room.” Brittany said.

“I know, Brittany. You have only been showering with your towel and then whack the wet towel on the floor to make a whipping sound, which is kind of strange but not illegal.”

“Why are you talking about this with us?” Santana asked.

Sue rolled her eyes. “Well, someone forgot to turn off the computer where I have my security footage, and you three seem to be the most likely to look after that certain file.”

None of the kids wanted to say anything.

“I’m just going to say this.” Sue sighed, “Don’t confront them about it, whatever you do. They probably walk around in constant fear that someone saw the footage. They need time to… sort everything out and now is definitely not the time. Just… keep it to yourselves for now and just let everything happen at it’s own pace.”

“Okay.” all three cheerleaders said in unison.

Sue started to smirk. “Then again. you could always give them a little help on the way. Just in a way they won’t notice at the time. That’s what I do with a lot of you kids.” She glanced at Brittany and Santana, who were frowning now.   
“That is all. You can leave now.”

As the three of them walked out in the corridor, they noticed Rachel accidentally bumping into Quinn. They looked awkwardly at each other before continuing to walk in opposite directions.

“One year.” Santana said. “I will give the fools one year to realise their feelings. If not, I will intervene.”

“No, two.” Brittany said. “Because they are two people. They need one year each. After two years, we will intervene. Before that, we will just give them weird hints we will not explain.”

Santana couldn’t argue with that. “Alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have focused a lot on this now, so next time it is time to focus on other things. Get ready. And also: Joey, RUN!!
> 
> By the way, if you want to Ask me something, my Tumblr is ”weirdthoughtsandideas”  
> And my Glee instagram page is called ”Scandinaviangleek”


	17. Bad Reputation

_ Run, Joey, Run! _ _   
_ _ Joey, Run! _ _   
_ _ Joey, Run! _

Rachel and Jesse were jamming in her room.

“I love that song.” Rachel admitted, “Even if it has a pretty bad reputation.”

“We all have our guilty pleasures.” Jesse shrugged. “You’re mine.”

Rachel blushed. She really liked Jesse. It was overwhelming at first, but now it was perfect. Now she couldn’t imagine how life would be without him. 

“Mr. Schue said the assignment for this week were songs with bad reputation.” Rachel said. “I’m gonna sing  _ Run, Joey, Run _ .” 

“How about we make a music video of it?” Jesse suggested.

“Oh my god! That’s perfect! And I could include some other people from the glee club so some of the lazy members get something to do.”

“Perfect.”

* * *

  
  


“Alright guys, who did it?” 

Mr. Schue stared angrily at the children. In his hands were a list, where it said who was “hot” and who was “not” in the Glee club.

“Who’s on the top?” Tina asked. “Not that I… care….”

“I’m on the top in most sessions.” Brittany smirked. The others soon realised she was not talking about the list.

“I just want to know who wrote it.” Mr. Schue sighed. “These types of things can really ruin someone's self esteem.”

“It was probably Puck.” Quinn hissed.

“No it was not!” Puck protested.

“Really, because it sounds like something you would do.”

“I didn’t do it, honestly! I don’t even know how to print out papers!”

“Me neither.” Brittany said.

“I actually believe Puck didn’t do it.” Finn said. “He seriously can’t print. There was this one time in middle school where-”

“Finn.” Puck said quickly. “Don’t tell that story, please.”

Mr. Schue sighed. “Well, whoever it was, please stop before principal Figgins finds out.”

“And also please tell us who is on top of that list.” Santana suggested.

“No, there will be none of that. If none of you will admit who did it, then I think we should focus on this week's assignment. What bad reputation songs have you found?”

Rachel eagerly raised her hand. “Well, i’m going to make a music video of  _ Run, Joey, Run _ ! Me and my boyfriend are gonna make it, but if some of you want parts in it then that would be marvelous.”

“I wanna be an angel who does  _ aahhh's _ !” Brittany exclaimed.

“I can join in, too.” Santana shrugged. “We can be angels together, Brittany.”

“I thought you were more of a devil.” Kurt chuckled. Santana flipped him off, but smiled. 

“Uh, I could be in your video too.” Finn said, giving Rachel a glance. “If that’s okay.”

“Sure.” Rachel shrugged. “I’m glad so many want to join.”

Quinn bit her lip. She kind of wanted to join in too, but she had no idea what kind of role she would play. Then, all of a sudden, Puck started to talk.

“I can be in there too!”

Quinn suddenly wasn’t so fond of joining anymore.

* * *

  
  


“I’m number 11?” Artie exclaimed. “Who made this list?”

He, Tina and Kurt had stolen the list when Mr. Schue didn’t see. They noticed that they were all at the bottom. Or, well, the one lowest on the list was Matt. Poor Matt. But all of them were just above that.

“We have to do something to make us more popular.” Tina said.

“I just have a question.” Kurt mumbled. “What is Brittany doing here?”

They all turned their heads to Brittany, who currently sat on a chair in the choir room and looked like she was completely lost.

“I have a cold.” she explained, “I took all my medicines at once and now I can’t remember how to leave.”

“Okay…” Tina said, kind of snickering. “What do you think about the list?”

“I don’t like the list. I heard you saying I'm number four. I want to be in the top 3. I have made out with everyone in the school, both boys and girls, so I am offended.”

“Has she really made out with everyone?” Artie asked.

“Yeah, she made out with  _ us  _ like the second day of school.” Tina shrugged.

“Oh yeah.”

“So I guess you’re having mono, Britt.” Kurt said.

“I don’t know about that.” Brittany admitted. “I finished kissing all the new students the first week of my sophomore year, and since then I really only kissed one person… plus I don’t have a fever, I only have a cold.”

“Well, you know your body better than I do.” Kurt shrugged.

“Alright, you’re in.” Tina said. “You’re already popular, Britt, so with you by our side we’ll maybe become even cooler.”

“And she can dance.” Artie said. “Really… well…” He noticed Tina was frowning at him, and he cleared his throat and looked awkwardly around.

“Rachel is gonna make a music video of  _ Run, Joey, Run _ .” Kurt said, “Perhaps we could make a music video of our own…”

“What song, though?” Artie asked.

“... _ Total Eclipse of the heart _ .”

* * *

Quinn regretted ever doing it. She regretted printing it out… she just got an impulsive thought and acted on it.

She literally woke up early that morning and thought “Wow, I should make a list of the hottest people in Glee club.” Then she did. 

1\. Quinn. She didn’t know who she wanted to put first so she put herself, even if she considered herself far from hot. She needed some ego boost anyways.  
2\. Finn. Quinn was unsure if this was the person she wanted to put here… but who else? Plus, she really liked Finn. Very much.   
3\. Santana. Anyone could just see that she was hot! I mean, it was just a fact? Plus, Santana would be so offended if she got put lower.   
4\. Brittany. Basically the same reasons as Santana, also Quinn lives with her so she has to put her high.   
5\. Puck. She wanted to put him lower but… like, he  _ is  _ the father of her child. She has to feel  _ something  _ towards him.   
6\. Rachel. Should she be here? Yes… or  _ higher _ \- lower? This was a hard one. Quinn didn’t hate Rachel, but how hot was she really? She was pretty… but also…? Like, Rachel is the type of girl your parents would want you to date, because she is so pure and... smart and… ugh, let’s move on!   
7\. Mercedes. Quinn admired how Mercedes was comfortable in her body, but personally she just found other people hotter. Quinn was… straight, so the girls probably wouldn’t mind. Even if this list was anonymous.   
8\. Mike. Not much to say. Quinn didn’t know Mike that well.   
9\. Kurt. She loved Kurt, but he was not hot. He was more like a puppy and puppies are not hot, only cute. Kurt was… cute, but not hot.   
10\. Tina. Tina was also cute, but not hot. Quinn is just not into gothic styles.   
11\. Artie. Quinn is not much for rapping, so Artie got pretty low on the hotness scale.   
12\. Matt. Never talked to him and barely heard him speak. Sorry, Matt.

Quinn printed it out and just kept it in her backpack. She was not gonna show anyone, just have it as a fun thing to look at when she wants to remind herself of “fun things she did in high school” or something. But by just bringing it to school, where she is aware that it’s a higher risk of it getting stolen or disappearing, was just not very bright. She wants to blame the pregnancy hormones, but really it was just a sign that she was a bit immature. Which was not odd, because she’s a sophomore in high school. And she was also way into her second trimester in her teenage pregnancy… god, her life was a mess.    
She did not know how she lost the list. But now when it got out, she is kind of glad Mr. Schue confiscated it. Who knows what would’ve happened if someone else found it.

* * *

  
  


Jesse St. James was in their choir room. Everyone felt intimidated, as if he was gonna hurt them or something. But he basically just rolled his eyes at them. Rachel was very excited to show the thing they had created. 

“Okay, guys! Settle down! We’ve got quite a video to show!”

“I haven’t even seen the video myself yet.” Finn chuckled.

“No one has except me, the editor!” Rachel giggled.

“I’m excited to see what you have done.” Mr. Schue said. “Are we ready?”

“Yes!” Rachel yelled.

  
  


Oh, what the fuck did they just watch.

It started simple with Santana and Brittany as choir angels. But Rachel had made some weird zoom out so they just multiplied by 100. Then Rachel herself started to sing, while the weird zoom continued.

They cut to Puck, who was lying in bed singing straight into the camera. It seemed like both Jesse and Finn were confused about seeing him there when they watched the film now. It was like they expected someone else to be there instead of him. Rachel however, loved seeing herself and Puck sing together. Or, well, right now in the video Puck was singing about how Rachel called him up, and Rachel was just mimicking the words he sang.

Later on in the video, Jesse started to sing. He got out of his car and captured Rachel, who had used makeup to look like she had bruises. Suddenly, an old man who kind of looked like Mr. Ryerson, a teacher who got fired from school, came up and aimed a gun at them. He then shot and Rachel fell to the ground. Several students in the room started to snicker as they saw this.

Now, Jesse had been replaced by Finn on the video. Finn was shocked to see ketchup on his hands as he sang his part. Brittany and Santana then came up again, singing backup  _ aahs.  _ Puck, Jesse and Finn all three sang straight into the camera, but in separate shots. Then they showed Rachel as an angel. She winked to the camera. The end.

“What the fuck was that?” Mike mumbled. After noticing everyone was looking at him, he just mouthed a “what?”.

“I thought it was only you and me, Rachel!” Jesse exclaimed. “I only thought they were gonna help you edit!”

“Yeah, I had a feeling something wasn’t right.” Finn said.

“Finn, you started by singing  _ and she stepped in front of me _ ,” Rachel said, “You really think you were alone when you just started singing in the middle of a song?”

“I don’t know!” 

“You and I are gonna talk later.” Jesse said to Rachel and dramatically walked out.

“Okay…” Mr. Schue said awkwardly, “Uh, good job! Now it’s time for the second group that did a music video?”

“Yes!” Artie exclaimed, “This one’s a masterpiece, I promise.”   
He said that in a sarcastic tone, but he wasn’t sure people understood.

  
  


_ Total eclipse of the heart  _ started as usual. It showed Tina and Kurt standing in the school yard, looking quite emo. Kurt was the main singer and Tina did those  _ turn around  _ parts.

Then for the chorus, they were joined by Brittany. She danced some seductive dance around them and then pretended to bite Kurt in the neck. He gasped as Tina took him under her arms and brought him to the auditorium, where they both just lied down. Then Brittany appeared again and started to do a ballet performance.

It ended with them all looking at the camera with flirty poses.

“Artie, I knew you were good but not  _ that  _ good at filming!” Mike exclaimed. Artie gave him a smile and so did Tina.

“Yeah, that was… great, guys!” Mr. Schue said, “I am… speechless!”

“Well, not to brag but our music video was better.” Kurt admitted.

“And I was in both of them.” Brittany said proudly and tossed her hair.

“I liked both of them.” Quinn said, “Rachel’s were super funny and Artie, your video was  _ hot _ .”

_ Hot. _

_ Hot! _

_ Hot… _

_ Hot- _

Artie’s eyes widened.  _ Holy shit, was Quinn the one who made the list? _

* * *

  
  


“You wanted to meet me, Jesse?” Rachel sighed.

Jesse stared at her as if he was acting mad instead of actually being mad. “I did not like seeing the other two boys in your video.”

“But I said they were-”

“Hush. Don’t interrupt. I have been rehearsing this.”, Jesse took deep breaths and continued, “We are not gonna break up, but I am going to act more cold to you so you know you have been making me sad. When you see me in ballet class, don’t talk to me. Also, while I am still in rage, I want to say that Vocal Adrenalines coach looks a lot like you. Like, it’s creepy. I bet she was your surrogate or something. You should come over and spy sometime. But for now, I will disappear. Goodbye!”

He left her there. Rachel was highly confused right now. She couldn’t take Jesse seriously at all. It felt like he put on an act. Also, his show choir coach? Didn’t they have that man called Dakota Stanley or something? Now they were having a woman who looked like Rachel? God, they switch coaches too often for anyone to put up… then again, she kinda wanted to see this coach in her own eyes. She had never really reflected on her surrogate mother at all. Like, she knew she had one because, duh. But her dads never told her who it was. Huh. Maybe she should find out…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of the harder ones to rewrite. It was kind of a wacky episode to begin with. Next episode is gonna be fun. They are gonna sing songs that represents them (or just expresses how they feel)... and I have a song that wasn't performed in the show for a certain character. I haven't done that since like... episode 3 when I made Puck sing "Today's gonna be a great day".


	18. Laryngitis

“For this week's assignment, we’re gonna do something different.” Mr. Schue announced. “We’re going to get to know ourselves better…”

“I don’t like where this is going.” Matt said.

“...by singing a song that represents us as persons!”

“What?” Artie asked.

“Yes!” Mr. Schue exclaimed, pointing at Artie with his pencil, “I want you to find a song that expresses how you feel or describes you as a person! We all have that song, come on!”

Everyone looked highly confused, but Schuester was so on board with this that they would try to give it a go. How hard could it be?

If you asked Brittany, not so hard. She knew exactly what song to sing. However, people like Rachel, Quinn, Kurt and… well, basically everyone else, it felt hard. Of course, they all had songs they connected to, but… now their minds were blank.

  
  


“Do you have any ideas for this ‘assignment’?” Puck asked, standing next to Quinn by her locker.

“No.” Quinn answered sharply, “And if I did, I wouldn’t say it to you.”

“Okay, but… I can help you.”

“No, Puck.”

“Oh, yes. You see, you’re having my baby and so I thought we could-”

“If you even think about singing  _ You’re having my baby  _ with me, Noah, then I will literally kill you.”

Puck just wiggled his eyebrows. “So I guess you’re gonna sing  _ Bitch _ -”

He didn’t have time to finish the sentence, as Quinn punched him in the stomach.

* * *

“Hey, Finn.” Kurt said awkwardly, “How was it spending time with  _ my  _ dad last night?”

The night before, Burt had invited Finn to see a baseball game. He said he had to get to know Finn a bit better and make him happy, seeing how he has had a hard time with Quinn and all. Kurt wasn’t that interested in baseball, but he couldn’t help to feel jealous.

“Oh, it was fun!” Finn replied happily. “You know, your dad tried to catch a ball, but missed. Then he bought me a hamburger!”

“Cool…”

Finn frowned, “Kurt… I know it sounds so weird with me hanging out with your dad, but… you know, my mom said she was thinking of inviting you to go shopping with her. I gotta tell you I did not feel very appreciated at that moment.” He chuckled a bit. 

Kurt chuckled back. Somehow he felt… better, now? After Finn just said that. Like, it literally took a small exchange of dialogue? Though, he still felt a bit bummed about his dad hanging out with Finn rather than with him.

“Why are you talking to Finn?” Santana asked. She had for some reason decided to talk to them instead of Brittany, like she used to. Though, that could also be because Brittany was currently humming to herself, completely zoned out into her own world.

“I can’t talk to Finn?” Kurt asked, “Are we not supposed to talk to Finn now?”

“No, I have just never seen you talk to him.”

“Santana, you’ve seen us talk plenty of times!” Finn objected.

“Yeah, we were also ballad partners.” Kurt added.

Santana smirked. “Wanky.”

“Alright, shall we get started?” Mr. Schue asked. “I do believe Brittany is the first one to give us an example of a song that represents who she is!”

“Yes!” Brittany screamed, walking up in front of everyone. “I have practised it all day and night.”

“Can confirm”, Quinn snickered,“I may not have been able to sleep, but I gotta say it’s one good number. She even practised singing to her stuffed animals to represent the people she is gonna sing to. And I know the song outside and in now, so i’ll provide some backup singing!”

“Yes, her backup singing is flawless.” Brittany giggled. For some reason, Santana looked a bit grumpy when she heard this.

The band started to play the song as Brittany started to sing, with Quinn doing some backup for her.

__ _ I like a boy in uniform (school uniform)  
_ _ I like a boy in uniform (school uniform) _

As Quinn was about to sing her third  _ school uniform _ , Santana joined in on the backup singing and the two of them did the last two ones together. Brittany walked up to Artie as she started the first verse.

_ I walked past him and I gave him a wink _ _   
_ _ He must think I am sexually impertinent _ _   
_ _ And we’re always colliding like the elements _

Artie was blushing, making Tina a bit peeved. Brittany moved away from him.

_ But does he really know me? _ _   
_ _ Do I really know him? _

She did a shrug for her audience.

_ I should have noticed it before _

Quinn and Santana smiled as they both sang  _ It wasn’t noticeable before _

Brittany pointed at them as she sang the next part.

_ My girlfriends said they saw before _ _   
_ _ him looking at the boys _ _   
_ _ Looking at the boys _ _   
_ _ Looking at the boys _

Artie was suddenly highly confused, but Brittany didn’t even focus on him anymore. She focused on Kurt.

_ He likes a boy in uniform (school uniform) _ _   
_ _ He likes a boy in uniform (school uniform) _ _   
_ _ He likes a boy in uniform (school uniform) _ _   
_ _ He likes a boy in (school uniform) _

Now, many more, including Kurt himself, had joined in on the backup. Several years from now, he would think back on this moment and wonder if Brittany was psychic after all.

_ Now I'm so sad, 'cause I loved him so _

Brittany did a fake faint.

_ But I think it's better to go with the flow _ _   
_ _ And now I found my outlook isn't so narrow _ _   
_ _ In lessons, I am dreaming of the girls that I know! _

She pointed directly at Santana. 

_ I like a girl in uniform (school uniform) _ _   
_ _ I like a girl in uniform (school uniform) _ _   
_ _ I like a girl in uniform (school uniform) _

Santana just smiled awkwardly as Brittany seemed to have locked her eyes on her.

_ I like a girl in (school uniform) _

_ But now I know that all it is _ _   
_ _ Is plenty more than hug and kiss _ _   
_ _ And when I think about the bliss _ _   
_ _ I'm looking at the girls _

She pointed at Quinn.

_ Looking at the girls _

And Tina.

_ Looking at the girls! _

And Mercedes.

_ I like a girl in uniform (school uniform) _

Santana, again.

_ I like a boy in uniform (school uniform) _

Kurt, again.

_ Cause not everything is uniform _

She winked at Rachel for some reason.

_ I wanna kiss everyone in uniform! _

After singing the last chorus one more time, Brittany raised her arms in the air and exclaimed a  _ yeah! _

Everyone cheered and gave her standing ovations. Though, some of them seemed to hide something behind their smiles...

* * *

Rachel felt odd after Brittany’s performance. It was like… it spoke to her, too. As she was heading out from school, she was thinking about it. She didn’t know why. It was a song that represented  _ Brittany _ , not her. She had to focus on other things now.

She was heading to Carmel High to spy on Vocal Adrenaline. Jesse was mad at her, but he said something that made her curious. That the coach looked like her. 

Rachel asked her fathers the night before about who gave birth to her. They told her it was a woman who had worked in their theatre department in the 90s. She was very poor at the time and… well, her dads very much wanted a child. So, well, they paid her to carry their child for them. Everything went well, except that she apparently had wanted to keep Rachel after the birth and they had an argument and now they didn’t keep contact anymore. So that was interesting.

Carmel High looked a lot like Mckinley, with jocks and nerds and all that. Except that people didn’t throw slushies at the theatre kids here. They actually seemed pretty nice to them. That could be because Vocal Adrenaline had won nationals like… three times in a row now. They were stars. And look at Rachel… she couldn’t compare herself with none of them.

As she walked up to the door that led into their auditorium, she got surprised by a note that someone put there.

_ No rehearsals today! They’re cleaning… but we’re back again tomorrow! _

“You wanted to get in the auditorium?”

Rachel got startled by the voice. Behind her stood a woman in her late 30s, giving her a slight smile.

“Uh…” was all that came out of Rachel’s mouth. She then shook her head. “No, I was just looking for my… boyfriend. He goes to this school.”

“Oh, really? He didn’t tell you we didn’t have rehearsals today?”

“No- wait, how did you know he’s in…?”

The woman chuckled. “If you didn’t date someone in Vocal Adrenaline, then you would go nowhere near the auditorium.”

“Oh.” Rachel mumbled.

The woman took out her hand. “I’m Shelby Corcoran. What’s your name?”

“Rachel. Rachel Berry.”

“Berry? Hm, I recognize that name. Must have known someone else with that surname.”

“It’s not very uncommon.” Rachel chuckled.

They smiled awkwardly and then went separate ways. Rachel couldn’t help to wonder if she had seen the lady before. Then again, Lima is a small town, she probably saw her at some store once. Or…? Hm.

* * *

  
  


Kurt was out with Carole. She had invited him for a day of shopping and maybe going to eat some burgers later. It felt weird, but Carole seemed to be so happy about it.

“Finally, I have someone who knows the current trends!”

Kurt just smiled and nodded. He liked Carole. She was kind. It just all felt a bit odd. He couldn’t stop thinking about how maybe he and Finn were born to the wrong parents. Finn seemed to like all Kurt's dad’s interests and got along much easier with him, while Kurt seemed to like everything Carole also was into… so in some ways it was great that their parents were dating now, because both boys had some adults that they could share interests with. Though, at the same time, it was Kurt’s dad who hung out with another kid, and Finn’s mom who hung out with another kid. And neither kid was their actual son.

Now they sat down and ate at the food court. Carole seemed to notice that Kurt was in other thoughts.

“You know, your dad never shuts up about you.” she said.

Kurt looked surprised. “Really?”

“Yeah. He told you all about how you used to play restaurant in the kitchen and mess everything up.” she chuckled, “And how he used to see you learn Beyonce’s choreography when you thought no one was looking.”

“Oh…”

“You know, Kurt, it’s not easy being a single parent. But it’s not easy being a child to a single parent either. Finn used to act out a lot as a child too, probably a lot more than you did.”

“Well, we all thought Finn would be kind of mean before we actually got to know him.” Kurt admitted.

“Yeah…” Carole sighed, “Finn was happy and polite, but he often got influenced to do the wrong things. Usually by his friends, you know Noah Puckerman, for example. He was always a troubled kid. He and Finn got into all sorts of trouble... “

Kurt just nodded and listened as Carole told him all about how Finn and Puck used to be the troublemakers of the neighbourhood, and when Finn was small and tried to eat a bug because he had seen Timon and Pumbaa do it on TV. Kurt smiled. Carole never stopped talking about Finn. Because at the end of the day, he is her son, and her entire world.  _ Just like Kurt is to his dad… even if Kurt sometimes doesn't feel like it. _

  
  


As Kurt got home that night, his dad sat in the kitchen.

“Hi, dad.”

“Hi, Kurt. How was it hanging out with Carole?”

“We had fun! Carole bought me a new vest.”

“Cool…”   
Kurt waited a few moments to hear if he was gonna say anything else. When he didn’t, Kurt turned around and prepared to go downstairs. That’s when his dad stopped him. “Hey, Kurt?”

“Yeah?”

“I know it must feel weird with me hanging out with Finn and you with Carole.”

“Well, I…”

“I just want you to know that even if Finn and I… might bond over some interests, I will never replace him with you. You’re my son.”

“Of course, dad.” Kurt said.

“And I will always love you the most, okay? Don’t think otherwise!”

Kurt smiled. He walked up to his dad and gave him a hug. Words were never Burt Hummel’s strong side, but Kurt always knew exactly what he meant by it. He knew his dad would always be on his side.

“Also”, Burt said after a while, “Finn is apparently singing some love song to that girl Rachel tomorrow. I don’t think it’s gonna go well and I am a bit happy I will not have to get second hand embarrassment by watching it live.”

“Oh my god”, Kurt snickered, “Yeah, that will be interesting to see.”

* * *

Finn stood in front of everyone in the choir room. Kurt looked terrified, wondering what he was about to do now. Finn seemed to focus intensely on Rachel, who was currently feeling very lost.

“Club members”, he said with his mind lost somewhere else, “Mr. Schue said we were gonna sing something that expresses how we feel. Well, this is how… I feel. About something. Or someone…”

The band started to play the song as Finn started to sing.

_ Jessie is a friend  
_ _ Yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine  
_ _ But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define  
_ _ Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine _

Everyone gave Finn a strange look. He was slowly moved towards Rachel.

_ And she's watching him with those eyes  
_ _ And she's loving him with that body I just know it  
_ _ And he's holding her in his arms late at night _

Quinn, Santana and Brittany started to hold back laughter, as they realised what Finn was doing.

_ You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
_ _ Wish that I had Jessie's girl  
_ _ Where can I find a woman like that _

He did a weird hair flip before he started the next verse

_ I play along with the charade  
_ _ There doesn't seem to be a reason to change  
_ _ You know, I feel so dirty when they start talking cute  
_ _ I wanna tell her that I love her  
_ _ But the point is probably moot _

Quinn gave Rachel a face that said  _ “I’m glad i’m not you right now.” _ Rachel returned with a face that said  _ “I have no idea what your face meant but now i’m wondering if you’re flirting with me while Finn is clearly also flirting with me in this song. Why is everyone flirting with me-” _

Suddenly, Finn was up in her face again.

_ Cause she's watching him with those eyes,  
_ _ And she's loving him with that body I just know it,  
_ _ And he's holding her in his arms late at night _

_ You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
_ _ I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
_ _ Where can I find a woman like that  
_ _ Like Jessie's girl  
_ _ I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
_ _ Where can I find a woman  
_ _ Where can I find a woman like that _

_ And I'm looking in the mirror all the time  
_ _ Wondering what she don't see in me  
_ _ I've been funny, I've been cool with the lines  
_ _ Ain't that the way love supposed to be _

Mike had been sitting there grinning like an idiot for the past time and he couldn’t hold it in anymore. He screamed  _ Tell me!  _ as Finn continued.

_ Where can I find a woman like that! _

Finn pointed at Rachel, who wanted to hide.

_ You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
_ _ I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
_ _ I want Jessie's girl  
_ _ Where can I find a woman like that  
_ _ Like Jessie's girl,  
_ _ I wish that I had Jessie's girl,  
_ _ I want I want Jessie's girl _

“Wow, Finn…” Mr. Schue said, “Great job!”

“Thank you.” Finn said, staring at Rachel. Rachel just felt like dying.

* * *

  
  


Rachel went all the way home feeling incredibly weird. Finn basically kinda maybe asked her out through a song. That felt weird? Quinn gave her weird faces? That was weird? Jesse didn’t want to talk to her and she didn’t know when he would again. She opened the front door to her house, getting ready to just go up to her room and reflect on her day. That’s when she heard her dad’s voice.

“Sweetie, is that you? Can you come into the kitchen?”

Rachel frowned and noticed her dads in the kitchen staring at her with worried faces. “What’s going on?”

“Your dad and I… need to talk to you about a person we think you met the other day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you someone would sing a song that wasn't in the actual episode! "I like a boy in uniform (school uniform)" is an underrated bop and perfect for Brittany.
> 
> If you want to yell at me or praise me, my tumblr is "weirdthoughtsandideas" and my glee instagram account is "scandinaviangleek"


	19. Dream on

Rachel walked behind her dads on the way to the restaurant. She was nervous about this, but at the same time a bit relieved. It was like she would get closure on something she never really thought she needed closure on. She was gonna meet her  _ mother _ . Or, well, sort of. She was gonna meet the woman who gave birth to her. It was not the most normal thing to have to do, but here they were.

“We’re gonna be here the whole time, Rachel.” her dad Hiram said.

“Yes, we’ll make sure she doesn’t try to take you away.” her other dad LeRoy added.

“She can’t be that bad?” Rachel chuckled.

They sat down. Soon after, the woman Rachel saw the other day walked up to them. Rachel already forgot her name… Shelby? Yeah, Shelby… that woman who gave birth to her-  _ god, this was weird. _

“Hiram?” Shelby said, “LeRoy? It’s been a while.”

“16 years.” LeRoy said.

“Hi, Rachel…” Shelby greeted awkwardly.

“Hi…” Rachel replied. Shelby was unsure where to sit. She wanted to sit next to Rachel, but she wasn’t sure if she should do that. She eventually sat at an awkward distance between Rachel and Hiram.

“So, you work at Carmel High now.” Hiram said.

Shelby nodded, “Yes, I'm a coach for Vocal Adrenaline.”

“That explains how Rachel met you. Her boyfriend is in Vocal Adrenaline.”

“Yes, she told me.”

To their relief, a waiter showed up asking for their orders.

“Uh, I'll take the vegetarian lentil soup, please.” Rachel said.

“Me too.” Shelby said. They exchanged looks. Rachel didn’t know why she reacted so strongly to Shelby ordering the same thing as her…

  
  


They ate their food in silence. Rachel noticed how Shelby almost did the same gestures as her. When she took her glass to drink, Shelby took her glass to drink in the exact same second. It all just felt weird.

“So, what have you been up to in the last decade?” LeRoy asked.

“Well, after…”, Shelby made an awkward gesture towards Rachel, “I moved to New York and tried to be an actress. I was in some small productions, but I never really made it.”

“And… your family life?” Hiram asked, “You have any kids?”

Shelby sighed. “No. My walls are filled with diplomas instead of pictures of children and marriage. And now i’m getting too old to really have any children of my own…”

There was an uncomfortable silence around the table. Everyone had things to say, but no one wanted to say them. They all just stared at their plates and drank from their empty glasses.

Then, Rachel decided to break the silence. She took a deep breath.

“So, how much did my dads pay you to be a surrogate?”

“Rachel!” her dads exclaimed in unison. 

Shelby looked surprised, but snickered. “Well, I don’t remember how much. But the deal was to pay me enough to get me steady in New York for at least two years afterwards. They paid a fortune to be able to get you.”

“Aww.” Rachel squeaked, giving her fathers a big smile. They smiled back, even if they wished she didn’t ask many personal questions.

“You know, I never got to hold you.” Shelby admitted, reaching out her hand to Rachel. Her dads looked pretty anxious as she said this.

“Oh… well, you can hold my hand now, even if it’s not the same.”

Rachel and Shelby took each other’s hands. They exchanged small smiles.

  
  


“So what do we do now?” Rachel asked after a while. “Like… now that I know who was my surrogate, should we continue to see each other or… should we just ignore each other's existence…?”

This was a question that needed to be asked, but no one wanted to answer. Her fathers and Shelby just awkwardly exchanged looks.

“Well…” Shelby said, “That is up to your dads…”

“We don’t know.” LeRoy admitted. “Shelby, it was nice seeing you again after all these years, but… yeah, we don’t know.”

“Maybe you can decide for us, Rachel.” Hiram suggested.

Rachel looked down on the floor. “Okay, well… can you go?”   
She looked at her dads.

“What?”

“I wanna talk alone with Shelby for a bit.”

Her dads squirmed in their seats, not really liking this idea. They looked at Rachel, then at Shelby, then at Rachel, then at Shelby…

“Alright.” Hiram sighed after a while. “Two minutes. You get two minutes alone, then we will come back.”

“Ok.” Rachel and Shelby said at the same time. Her dads walked away, still kind of observing them from afar.

  
  


Rachel sighed. “I just want to hear your side of the story. What happened between you and my dads?”

“Well…” Shelby said, “I knew you were not…  _ my  _ child. I only helped your fathers to have a chance to have a child. Yet, you were a part of me, you know? You still have my DNA.”   
Rachel nodded.   
“I always knew they would be your parents. But I just wished to at least… have some part. Like, maybe babysitting or… spending some time. So I was so sad when I didn’t even get to hold you. I asked your dads if… I could see you, or asking them how you were… and listen, your fathers are great men. They have raised you well. But I guess they were… overwhelmed over having a new baby in the house and just got stressed over me reaching out that they just… blocked me out.”

“That sucks.”

“Yeah… but I have had an okay life. I’ve moved on… except that I have always felt like I have missed something in my life.”

“How do you feel meeting me now?” Rachel asked. 

“Strange… you’re not a little baby anymore. You’re all grown up. I kind of expected a little baby for some reason.” She chuckled a bit. “Sometimes I honestly think I should sign up for adoption… even if that is a very long process.”

“You know…” Rachel said, “This is gonna sound like a weird coincidence. My… friend, Quinn, is pregnant. Because we’re only sophomores, she can’t really… you know, maybe not take that kind of responsibility yet. I don’t know what she will do with her baby, but if she decides to give it up for adoption… then… well.”

Shelby didn’t reply to that. Though, she did seem to think about something.

* * *

“Kids, meet Mr. Ryan!” Mr. Schue growled. None of the kids knew why he was so damn grumpy about this Mr. Ryan man being here. Santana had a theory that they were bickering exes, which she told Brittany through telepathy. The two girls giggled, making everyone else frown at them.

“Thank you,  _ William _ .” Mr. Ryan said, in a tone that didn’t make Santana’s theory any less believable. “Now… I guess all of you have dreams.”   
Everyone seemed to be confused.   
“Take a piece of paper and write down your dream.”

“Can you write on your leg?” Brittany asked, “I remember easier if I write on my skin.”

Mr. Ryan explained to her that she cannot write on her leg and gave her a paper to write on. He walked around the room and glanced at everyone. As Artie had finished writing down, Mr. Ryan took his paper and threw it in the trash bin. “That’s where your dreams belong!”

“What the fuck?” Artie mumbled.

“I guess a lot of your dreams are about showbiz, right?”

Everyone nodded, except Brittany who just started to stare up at the roof.

“I was just like you… I sat there where you sat, just like William also did. I had dreams and passions… but I know just how dangerous showbiz is. Did you know people who get into showbiz have a higher chance of huffing glue?”

“Okay-” Mr. Schue tried to say, but Mr. Ryan interrupted him.

“William here is the best example of the showbiz curse.”

“I  _ knew  _ mr. Schue did drugs!” Matt exclaimed.

“He had a dream.” Mr. Ryan said. “And he failed with that dream. So now here he is trying to make you guys think you have a chance!”

Mr. Schue seemed pissed off now. “Alright, Bryan, that’s enough!”

“His name is Bryan Ryan?” Puck asked. Everyone started to burst out laughing.

“Stop laughing!” Bryan Ryan scolded. “This is a serious matter!”   
Even mr. Schue started to chuckle a bit, which made Bryan grind his teeth. “Alright, you know what? I’m going to force the school government to shut the glee club down!”

With that, Bryan Ryan walked out.

  
  


Artie was in the library, trying to reach a book.

“Oh, you want this one?” Tina asked, coming up behind him and pointing at a book about directing.

“Yes, thank you.” Artie replied. “I figured when Bryan Ryan crushed my dreams I might as well try to go into directing. I mean, I’ve used a camera before…”

“You could still dance, you know.”

Artie stopped. “How did you know I wanted to dance?”

“I sat next to you, silly. I saw what you wrote before he threw it in the trash.”

Artie blushed. “Oh… well, it’s never gonna happen anyways, even if I didn’t dream of it.”

“Did we hear someone mention dance?”

Artie and Tina turned around and saw Mike and Brittany pop up from behind the shelves, as if they had been waiting for this.

“I’m Mike!”

“And i’m Brittany!”

“And together we are…”

“The dance machines!” they exclaimed together. Artie and Tina just looked utterly confused.

“Anyone can dance with the right guidance.” Mike explained.

“Even you, Artie!” Brittany added, “Give us a chance and we’ll show you your potential.”

“Uh…” Artie mumbled.

“We can show you some dance moves too, Tina.” Mike said with an oddly flirty tone. “We’ll do it for free.”

“Okay, but why now?” Tina asked.

“And why here?” Artie asked.

Brittany and Mike just snickered and asked them to follow them to the auditorium.

* * *

Rachel was just chilling in her room, when she heard a knock on the door. She told whoever it was to come in, assuming it was one of her dads. She was wrong.

“Jesse?” she gasped.

“That’s right, it’s me.” Jesse walked into her room, “I wanted to talk to you, even if i’m mad.”

Rachel chuckled. She couldn’t take him quite seriously. Actually she hadn’t taken him seriously for a long while. Maybe that’s why when she looked back on this never really felt that bad about it. 

“What’s up?” Rachel asked.

“I want to break up.”

There was an awkward silence. It felt like they were rehearsing a play and forgot their lines and were about to crack up before the drama teacher told them to do the scene again.

“What?” Rachel asked.

“You heard me.” Jesse said sternly. “I want to break up.”

“But… why?” 

“I don’t think this is gonna work out…”

“Ok, but why?”

Jesse did a dramatic spin. “I don’t know… it’s just that i’m a senior and you’re a sophomore. I’m going to college this fall… I can’t handle long distance relationships! Also… i’m more talented than you.”

“What?” Rachel exclaimed in an offended tone.

“That’s right!”

Rachel waited for him to say something more, but he didn’t. Instead he just nodded and ran out of her room.

“Goodbye!”

She was unsure how to feel. Did he really just break up with her? Like that?  _ What the fuck? _

* * *

“That’s it!” Mike cheered. He held Tina’s hand. “You got it, Tina!”

Artie sat on the side, watching Tina learn all the dancing steps. He sighed.

“Artie, you ready?” Brittany asked. Artie looked up at her, unsure of what to say. Brittany reached out her hand. As he took it, he felt… some kind of feeling stream from his hands to his heart. He then saw Tina giggling at something Mike said, and he sighed. 

“Yes.” he said, looking back at Brittany.

Brittany smiled. “Good! Come on!”

Artie and Tina stood next to each other as Mike and Brittany started the music. They had choreographed a number together for them. Tina was tap dancing to the beat of the music. Mike watched her proudly as she was stepping around. Artie assumed it was because he had choreographed it and was proud of how it turned out, but he couldn’t help but feel there was another reason…

Artie himself was repeating some things he did in the  _ Proud Mary  _ number, like bouncing his wheelchair from left to right. But he also snapped his fingers to the beat of the music. He noticed Brittany looking at him with some kind of…  _ gleam  _ in her eyes. He really wondered what she was thinking about.

  
  


Brittany and Mike were so happy with the choreography they went over to Mr. Schue and ask him to let them perform it in one of the numbers at regionals. As they approached him, Mr. Schue looked like he was ready to calm them down, even if they already were pretty calm.

“If you’re worried about the glee club being shut down, don’t worry. Bryan Ryan will not shut it down, we talked it out.”

“Oh no, it’s not that.” Mike said, having completely forgotten about that being a thing. “We were just asking you if Tina and Artie could perform a dance number at regionals.”

“They have been choreographing us.” Tina said proudly. “Mike is a really good teacher…” she gave him a tiny smile, “and Brittany is amazing, too.”

Mr. Schue shrugged. “I don’t see why not. Let’s see what you two got!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this chapter was REALLY HARD to rewrite (i'm not really a fan of the episode either) so it just turned into a series of random events.  
> Some chapters be like that. They are like "middle parts" to get to the good parts. And the 3 chapters left will probably be a blast to rewrite! I love them!  
> Or well, funk isn't the best, but... I can work with it xD


	20. Theatricality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year! Sorry for the long wait.

Kurt and Mercedes loved Lady Gaga. They loved her so much they would… well they didn’t know how far they could go to show their love for her, but they did. Right now, they were dancing to all of her songs in Kurt’s room. It was fun… but they seemed to forget the time, because the music suddenly got stopped.

“The music is very loud.” Burt Hummel said. Last time he interrupted a dance, it was pretty awkward and embarrassing. But Kurt had grown closer to his father during the past months and this time, it just felt kind of funny.

“I’m sorry”, Kurt chuckled, “I just can’t help myself.”

“We’re gaga for Gaga.” Mercedes added.

“Well, keep the volume down a bit.” Burt said. Kurt and Mercedes nodded. As Burt walked up the stairs again, he gave them a smirk. “Have fun making out.”

“We will.” Kurt and Mercedes giggled. There were easy times now where everything was happy and giddy. What none of them knew however, was that it was gonna change.

* * *

Finn felt like something was gonna change. His mom acted weirdly this morning. It was like something was gonna happen that he didn’t know of. Maybe a surprise? Did his mom buy him a new car? Please let that be the case…

He sat in the choir room thinking about what type of car his mom maybe would get him, as Tina and Mike ran into the room.

“Guys!” Tina yelled, “We were spying on Vocal Adrenaline!”

“Hey, stop doing that!” Mr. Schue said, but kept silent after all the kids gave him a look.

“Anyways”, Mike said, “They’re doing Lady Gaga!”

“What!” Kurt and Mercedes exclaimed together.

“Then we have to do it, too!” Brittany said.

“Yeah!” Artie agreed.

“Mr. Schue, what are your ideas for this week?” Matt asked.

“I… haven’t come up with any yet.” Mr. Schue admitted, making everyone roll their eyes. He smiled awkwardly. “Well, that means we can have a Lady Gaga week!”

Everyone cheered.

* * *

Santana, Quinn and Brittany were heading for Vocal Adrenaline. They had believed Tina and Mike, but they wanted to see for their own eyes what those preppy bitches were doing. Santana suggested that perhaps they could steal some songs too while they were at it. It was a while ago the three of them did some kind of spy work, last time all three of them were cheerios and were working for Sue.

As they approached Carmel High, they were more confident than ever. Some students gave them glances as they walked through the corridors, but they didn’t seem to care much. About Santana and Brittany, that is. Quinn had recently entered her third trimester, so people stared at her like an alien. Santana noticed this and put her hand on Quinn’s belly.

“Hey! Stop staring or I'll cut you all!”

Everyone stopped looking at them after that. A kid even seemed to bury his head into his locker. Quinn turned to Santana and gave her a smile. 

As they went inside the auditorium, they noticed all the members of Vocal Adrenaline dancing in these weird unitards that covered everything including their faces. Classic Lady Gaga. However, the coach did not look very impressed. The unholy trinity only saw her back, but she soon started to speak.

“Alright, guys. Five minute break. Don’t complain about your metal underwear, that’s not my problem.”

“Wow”, Brittany whispered, “Mr. Schue doesn’t even allow us to wear metal underwear.”

“She reminds me of someone.” Quinn said.

“I know, right?” Santana agreed, “She feels like she could be like... the aunt of someone our age.”

Brittany and Quinn nodded at this, exclaiming “yeah!” and “exactly!”. Then all three of them laughed imagining seeing Vocal Adrenaline’s coach as a drunk aunt at a family gathering.

“What if she  _ is  _ an aunt of someone we know.” Brittany snickered. “Or better, someone’s  _ mom! _ ”

“You’re not wrong there, kiddo.”

Scared as fuck, the unholy trinity turned around and saw Shelby Corcoran, the coach of Vocal Adrenaline, standing behind them. She walked up to them without them noticing.

“You New Directions kids need to stop sneaking into our rehearsals.”

“Sorry.” Brittany mumbled.

“Let me guess… you’re the ‘unholy trinity’?”

“Who told you that?” Santana asked.

“We’ve been caught!” Brittany exclaimed, “Quick! Get out of here and we’ll drive to my secret hideout under the sewers!”

Shelby smirked. “Oh, I guess she didn’t tell you then.”

The girls gave her confused looks.

“I have gotten to know your teammate, Rachel Berry, quite well.”

“Because she was dating Jessi St. Sucks?” Santana asked, making Quinn and Brittany giggle.

“Not really.” Shelby said, shaking her head. “I… knew her fathers once and we catched up at a restaurant. Rachel told me a bit about her classmates… you must be Quinn.”

Quinn noticed Shelby was not staring at her, but at her bump. She gave her a nervous look back. “Uh, yes, that’s me.”

“When’s your baby due?”

“...around spring break?”

“I see, I see… Rachel mentioned there was a pregnant girl who was thinking of giving up her baby for adoption after birth.”

“...yeah, I- how much did she talk about me?”

“A lot.”

Hearing this, Brittany and Santana exchanged smirks. Quinn blushed a bit, but acted like she didn’t react.

Shelby bent down towards her. “She really seems to like you, you know. Even if she doesn’t always show it.”   
With that, Shelby walked out of there, leaving all three girls speechless.

* * *

“Where are we going?” Finn asked. “Are we going to Kurt’s house?”

“Yes”, his mom replied, “Me and Burt have a surprise for you boys.”

Finn frowned. He had a feeling this wasn’t going to be what he thought.

As they pulled up to the Hummel house, Burt and Kurt were outside. Kurt looked just as confused as Finn. Their parents however, were oddly excited.

“Hi, Finn!” Burt greeted him with a big smile. “Carol, are we ready to tell them the big news?”

“Yes!” Carol giggled. She gave Finn a big grin.

“Sweetie… Burt asked if we wanted to move in with them!”

“What?!” Finn and Kurt exclaimed together.

“Yeah!” Burt chuckled, “Isn’t it amazing? We’re gonna be like a family.”

“You better start redecorating your room, Kurt.” 

“Wait, we’re sharing a room?” Kurt asked. Finn nodded with him, equally horrified.

“Just until we find a bigger house.” Burt explained. He took off his cap. “I know… this must come as a big surprise for you, I get it. But we’ll… work through it together, okay?”

Kurt and Finn were speechless. What were they supposed to say? How do you react to something like this? Right now, they only slowly nodded. They didn’t want to complain. They were happy their parents had found each other… it was just too fast. But what were they supposed to do? Complain when their parents were so happy? Both Finn and Kurt had learned to appreciate the things they had, and not complain a lot. So what were they supposed to do now?

* * *

The next day was special for the glee club. Every single member was dressed like crazy. This was because they were soon gonna do a performance of  _ Bad Romance _ . Mercedes was thrilled over this. She thought Kurt would be, too… but he didn’t seem to be reacting at all over the fact that he was wearing some outfit from outer space and so did everyone else. Normally, Kurt would be the most excited of them all. Why weren’t he? Something was wrong, and Mercedes wanted to find out what.

Though, what Mercedes didn’t know, was that the rest of the club wanted to do the same. Something was going on. Matt and Mike had a theory it also involved Finn somehow. 

One person who was  _ not  _ noticing the elephant in the room and that was Mr. Schuester. He just grinned at the Lady Gaga cosplayers in front of him.

“Alright, my little monsters!” he exclaimed, “Let me see your claws!”

Everyone did some kind of pose where they held out their hands. Then Mr. Schue pointed at the band. “Hit it!”

_ Ooooooooooohh _ _   
_ _ Caught in a bad romance _ _   
_ _ Ooooooooooohh _ _   
_ _ Caught in a bad romance _ _   
  
_

The children were dancing in the auditorium. Kurt stood in the middle of the stage, with Tina and Brittany behind him. The old single ladies trio did a little dance solo.  Then the girls took turns singing the verses. Tina and Mercedes had a blast, as they were the ones getting the most solos in this number. The boys didn’t sing anything but backup, except for Kurt, who got the “ _ ra-ra-ah-ah-ah _ ” part. They were fine with it, they liked just dancing around. Even if they all looked completely ridiculous, they really had fun. 

The cherry on top of the performance was Santana’s part. She sang in both english and french, while seductively posing. Everyone got a little kick out of seeing her, in different ways. 

“Wow!” Mr. Schue yelled happily, giving them a big applause, “That was amazing! Good job! All of you!” 

“Santana, you were the best.” Brittany whispered, which made Santana grin like crazy for some reason.

“Yeah, you had great dance moves.” Kurt added.

Santana smirked, “Of course, I took ballet classes as a child.”

“You’re kidding? So did I!”

“Me too!” Rachel giggled. “Wouldn’t it be fun if all three of us went to the same ballet group?”

Santana and Kurt chuckled, doubting that. The three of them actually  _ did  _ attend the same ballet group as children, but they didn’t know this at the time.

As everyone was cheering and chatting, Kurt and Finn shared an unsure look. Were they gonna tell the rest about what has happened, or should they wait? They felt like they had to be comfortable with all of this themselves before anyone else could know.

* * *

It had been awkward the night before, sleeping in the same room. Finn decided to let them see it as just a sleepover. It was easy for Kurt to pretend that as well. But as they woke up to the sound of Carole and Burt laughing upstairs, they realised how things actually were. 

Right now, they were sitting in the basement and wiping away their makeup. They didn’t speak to each other. It was an awkward silence. Both clearly wanted to say something, but no one knew how to say it. They just stared into their respective mirrors.

Kurt was the one breaking the silence. “Hey, when you’re going to bed, try not to move around so much. I woke up all the time by you moving.”

Finn frowned. “You know, I can’t control my movement in my sleep.”

“You could try.”

“Well…”, Finn stood up and faced Kurt, “You could try to not  _ breathe  _ so damn loudly, Kurt. You sound like you’re choking.”

“Oh, do I?”

“Yes, you do. And honestly, it feels super weird sharing a room with you.”

“I couldn’t agree more! I feel like I can’t breathe!”

“Is  _ that  _ why you’re breathing so damn loudly when you sleep?”

“Is  _ that  _ why you’re moving around in your sleep?”

Finn and Kurt just stared at each other.

“I don’t like this!” they both exclaimed at the same time. Then they stared at each other, shocked.

“Hey, what’s all the fussing down here?” Burt asked. He was walking down the stairs and stood next to them before they could blink. None of them replied to him. He sighed, “Don’t act like nothing. I heard yelling and fussing all the way to the living room.”

“We were just talking, dad.” Kurt said,

“There was more than talking. You’re upset- look at me, Kurt! You’re upset, I can tell.”

“It’s really fine.” Finn tried to assure him. “We’re just… loud when we talk.” 

Burt shook his head. “Boys… I know something is up with you too. Me and Carole noticed it already yesterday when we told you the news. I want you, you  _ both _ , to talk to me if something’s bothering you. Okay?”

“Okay.” Kurt and Finn replied in unison. They looked at each other, as if to decide who should speak first. In the end, they had an agreement that Kurt should begin.

“We feel uncomfortable sharing a room.”

“Yeah”, Finn added, “It just feels odd. We’re both so used to our own space and our own stuff… it’s hard.”

“But we’re happy that you’re happy.” Kurt said, “So we try to not complain about it.”

“I see…” Burt mumbled and took a deep breath. “You know, you don’t have to share a room.”

“We don’t?” Finn asked.

“No. We have a guest room where you can crash, Finn.”

“Y-you have?”

“Yeah. We just said you two could share because we were so eager to move in and be like a family… so we wanted everyone to be tight. We will move to a bigger house one day and then everyone will get their own rooms. But right now… if you want, Finn… we can set up the guest room for you.”

Finn smiled. “I don't know what to say. Yes, I would- but Kurt-”

“Don’t worry.” Kurt said, “I won’t miss you moving around so much your bed shakes.”

“And I won’t miss your large breaths!” Finn chuckled. “But seriously, dude. Are you cool with this?”

“Of course! I’ll still make sure to bother you at breakfast, though!”

“Looking forward to it.”

Finn and Kurt looked at each other, unsure what to say or do next. They decided in the end to just hug. It just seemed like there was time for a hug.


	21. Funk

For whatever reason, Vocal Adrenaline wanted to mess with the New Directions a lot. No one knew why. Why couldn’t they have messed with Aural Intensity, the other team who’s gonna meet them at regionals? What do they have against New Directions?

No one knew. All the New Directions knew was that their whole choir room was covered in toilet paper and someone had poured soda on the ground to make it sticky. On the piano there was a giant sign they'd left there.

_ See you losers at regionals! You got no chance! _

“Those fuckers”, Artie growled, “And Rachel used to date one of them!”

“Now, pranking the other teams is a classic!” Will assured them. “No need to get into a funk.”

“But we  _ are  _ losers.” Kurt said.

“We’re never gonna beat Vocal Adrenaline.” Mercedes added.

“Hey! Don’t lose hope!” Will cheered.

“Why?” Puck sighed.

Will tossed his pen, “You know, when I was in the glee club, Vocal Adrenaline was tough too. But we soon discovered that there was one thing they could not do.”   
He started to write on the board.  _ Funk _ .

“I barely know what funk is.” Rachel admitted. The others nodded.

“Come on! Funk!”

Everyone stared at Mr. Schue confused. He sighed. “Alright, this week will be about you learning what funk is. Then after that, we will use it to scare Vocal Adrenaline.”

Suddenly, people lit up and seemed to be pretty excited again. Maybe they could learn what this “funk” is after all.

* * *

Puck tried to talk to Quinn, but she ignored him. Things had been awkward between them for the past weeks. He decided to have a talk with her now. After all, she was going to pop out his kid soon. They needed to have some kind of real conversation about this. Sadly, Puck was terrible at starting conversations. Still, he had to try.

“Hey, Quinn-”

“No.” Quinn said sharply. Then she walked away. Puck tried to follow her, but she was just too quick. He didn’t know what to do. He just wanted to speak out, but for some reason she was pissed at him. Wonder why. Girls are weird…

Someone he could talk to now again was Finn. It was still awkward between them, but Quinn had dumped them both now so they could like… bond over that. 

“Hey dude.” Puck said, “What do you think about this week’s lesson?”

“It’s okay.” Finn shrugged, “I don’t really know what funk is, though.”

“Me neither, to be honest. But it’s fun pranking those Vocal Preps.”

“I don’t know if we’re pranking them, exactly… I think we're more like… scare them.”

“Whatever.”

Finn gave Puck a look. “You want to talk?”

Puck sighed. “I guess. Just thinking about Quinn, that’s all.”

“Yeah… she’s a complicated person.”

“I just want to talk to her, you know? She’s having  _ my  _ child.”

Finn nodded, “I get it. But I also feel kind of bad for her. She let both of us down but she’s still the one that’s most affected in this. I mean, she got kicked out of her house!”

The boys were quiet for a while. They thought about Quinn, and what they would do about her. Puck wondered if he was going to try to get Quinn somewhere where she couldn’t escape… or he could try texting her. That could be a start.

_ Hi Q, we need to talk. _

He got a response very quickly.

_ No. _

He sighed.

* * *

Quinn was lying on the couch in the Pierce living room. Lord Tubbington climbed on top of her belly, but the baby decided to kick just then, which scared the cat away.

“Are you sure you should perform in regionals?” Whitney, Brittany’s mother, asked. “If you strain yourself you could get into early labor. That’s what happened with Brittany’s sister, you know… thanks to Brittany, actually.”

“Really?” Quinn giggled.

“Yes. She just started elementary school, you know. Very energetic. I was in the eight month and was doing laundry. Then Brittany, bless her heart, had decided to try climbing the walls.”

“Sounds like something Brittany would do now, too!”

“I know, she’s such an angel. I saw her climbing onto the edge of the lamp stand over there,” Whitney pointed at a lamp stand, “And she of course was about to trip. So I ran over to catch her and… well, that was very exhausting and my water just broke, there and then.”

“I still think Quinn should dance with us.” Brittany said, who had walked into the room when no one had noticed. “If she goes into labor, maybe the judges will feel pity and let us win.”

“That’s true.” Quinn giggled. “Also, we’ve practised for so long, I just don’t want to sit there and watch.”

Suddenly, Brittany’s phone beeped. She read whatever text she got. “Gotta go.”

Whitney chuckled as she observed her daughter rush upstairs. “She’s probably having some fling who’s climbing through the window again. She’s so flirty, my girl. She must get that from her dad.”

“Is Pierce that flirty?” Quinn asked.

“Oh, no. You see, we were having trouble getting children before Brittany and… we used a sperm donor. So we don’t have any idea who Brittany's  _ real  _ father is.”

“You know, that actually makes sense.” Quinn said. Brittany definitely had a similar personality to her dad, but they did not share any kind of resemblance in their looks. She was just a bit too… blonde. Of course, she could’ve gotten a recessive gene, but that felt very unlikely in this case. She guessed Brittany must’ve known, though she never mentioned it. Huh, probably because Quinn never dared to ask.

  
  


Later on, Quinn was in her room. There was a crib there now, even if Quinn was planning on not keeping the baby. She was thinking about how she ignored Puck earlier and he later tried to message her. But she just didn’t want to talk. He’s a loser. It’s his fault she’s even pregnant in the first place. She hated men. They just ruined everything in the world. Yet, she was living in a man’s world.

She closed her eyes and started to sing to herself.  _ This is a man’s world… _

* * *

Mr. Schue was excited. He brought out a box of some pretty funky clothes for everyone to wear.

“I hope you all have rehearsed well, because this afternoon it’s happening!” 

“Mr. Schue?” Kurt raised his hand.

“Yes?”

  
“In the song, there’s a part in the beginning when there’s a very deep man’s voice and… could I do that part?”

Everyone chuckled at that.

“I’m serious.” Kurt said sternly.

“Oh.” Mr. Schue said, as if he legit thought Kurt was joking. Bad teacher. “Well, uh… okay, but you could just try doing it before, so we know you can.”

“With pleasure.”   
Kurt stood up and surprised everyone with the most dark voice any of them had heard. Most of them started to laugh, but really, all of them were quite impressed. As Kurt was finished, everyone applauded and he did a quick bow. Mr. Schue was impressed too.

“Well, Kurt. I guess we can use you for the intro!”

  
  
  


“Why are we here?” Jesse St. James asked, looking slightly annoyed. The whole Vocal Adrenaline had been called to Mckinley’s auditorium.

“We just want to show you something.” Will explained. “Ready, guys?”

The music started. Out on the scene came Kurt, rapping in that low voice he showed everyone earlier. He danced out on stage as the rest of New Directions joined him. They were all dressed in caps, and clothes with a lot of colors and shapes on them. They were, in short, funky.

As they shouted  _ We want the funk!  _ they smirked at Vocal Adrenaline, who were now gasping. They weren’t prepared to see this. 

As they finished, no one clapped. Instead, the preppy rivals looked pretty bummed. They mumbled things to themselves.

“Funk!”

“Not funk!”

“I can’t take this.”

“We can’t compete with that.”

“I feel depressed.”

The New Directions were happy. Their biggest rivals were in a funk, because they could not perform funk. Nothing could kill this joy, could it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left!!!!!!!!!


	22. Journey to regionals

It was the big day they all had been waiting for. They were going to regionals. This was big and if they won, they would go to nationals. That would’ve been very overwhelming… but for now, regionals.  Brittany and Quinn had practised the steps all morning and late into the night before. Quinn couldn’t dance as smoothly because of her condition, but she had nailed it pretty well when they practised. The rest of the team were pretty confident, as they believed they had put Vocal Adrenaline in a complete funk. And they did not worry about Aural Intensity, they rarely won. 

And no one would steal their setlists. The other competing themes were far too good to just steal someone else's setlist. Okay, Aural Intensity could try, but they probably had planned songs to brag to the judges.

* * *

Yep. Aural Intensity was the first one out and they did absolutely brag to the judges. Fucking morons. The New Directions had nothing to be worried about. They were currently backstage, waiting for their turns. The Aural Intensity kids ran out from stage, giggling over their accomplishment. Kurt rolled his eyes at them and mumbled something to Artie about how they were total airheads.

Finn walked up to Rachel, “You okay?”

“Of course.” Rachel replied, “Why wouldn’t I?”

“You know you and I are gonna sing the first song? You weren’t that enthusiastic when we rehearsed.”

“Oh, yeah. I was just tired.”

“So it wasn’t because you really wanted to sing  _ Faithfully  _ with someone else?”

Rachel bit her lip. That was a tough question to answer. Deep inside, she knew that she wanted to sing with someone else. Even deeper inside, she knew  _ who _ , too. Though, she was far from ready to explore that. Instead, she gave Finn a smile.   
“No. I want to sing with you, Finn. We’re gonna be great!”

Finn smiled awkwardly, “Good! Great! Let’s go!”

“Alright, guys!”, Mr. Schue said, “We’re gonna go out there soon, and we’re gonna kill it! But before, I think Matt wants to say something. Right, Matt?”

Matt stepped forward. “Yes. I just want to say that these past months have been the best of my life… and I will always bring them with me. Especially now, because… I just found out my family is gonna move to Indiana this summer. I’m gonna transfer school’s, and…”, he took a deep breath, “I’m not good with words, but I just want to say how much I’ll miss you guys and… now I really want to  _ slay it  _ out there!”

Everyone chuckled and gave Matt a hug.

“I’m gonna miss you, dude.” Mike said.

“We still got a few weeks left of school left, though.”

“And if we win regionals, the Glee Club will stay!” Mr. Schue added. “Now, let’s get out there and show them what we got!”

* * *

Rachel and Finn started on stage. They looked at each other as they began to sing  _ Faithfully _ . 

Rachel noticed that Finn had this special gaze whenever he looked at her. She had noticed it before, but this time she really thought more about it. There was no mystery what that gaze meant. Finn liked her. She knew that. She always knew that. She was just… not wanting to accept it. But now, singing with him on stage, all alone… she could feel it. She could appreciate his presence. Finn had always been on her side, even from the moment he joined. She hadn’t thought about how… much he cared about her. No boy had ever cared like Finn had. Rachel felt something she hadn’t felt since that day in freshman year, when… 

The crowd was loud. The duet was a hit. Maybe Rachel hadn’t given Finn a chance… maybe she should.

  
  


But right now they ran up to their friends to perform the next song. A mashup of  _ Anyway you want it  _ and  _ Lovin Touchin Squeezin _ . This was the song most of the glee kids were excited for. It was such an upbeat song and so easy to dance to (Mike and Brittany had made sure of that). Plus, it was a long time since any of them got to belt out for real.

As they sang  _ “cause he is loving, he’s touching, he’s squeezing another” _ , Mercedes got the feeling to add an  _ another  _ to belt out all by herself, which worked like a charm. This song really showed the children’s best sides and also showed their love for mashups (or, Mr. Schue’s love for mashups, but they didn’t mind it either). The crowd was up and dancing, all except for one guy that looked incredibly grumpy. Oh well, not everyone can be cheery.

  
  


It was time for the final song.  _ Don’t stop believing _ . This song was like their theme song now. They started it as usual. Finn sang  _ just a small town girl _ with Rachel taking the  _ just a city boy  _ part. Both of them took the entire first part, but after that, Puck and Santana took over. As Santana sang  _ a smell of wine and cheap perfume  _ and was doing the  _ on and on _ dance with Puck, she gave Brittany an eye. She so much wished she could dance with her instead. She hoped no one assumed she and Puck were a thing just because they danced… maybe Mr. Schue did, because he was the one who choreographed. Oh well. She was overthinking this. 

In the end, the crowd was wild. The New Directions were filled with confidence as they rushed joyfully backstage. They were ecstatic, even more than from sectionals. 

“That was amazing!” Tina exclaimed, “We’re so gonna get placed.”

“No, screw that!” Rachel yelled. “We’re gonna  _ win  _ this!”

“That was amazing!” Brittany giggled, twirling Santana around. She looked at Quinn, who was currently hugging her belly hard. “Wasn’t it, Quinn?”

“Quinn?” Santana said.

Quinn looked at them with pain as she whimpered, “I think my water just broke.”

Santana and Brittany went silent, not knowing what to say. Apparently no one else could either, as everyone seemingly had heard her.

“Okay…” Puck said, vibrating nervously. “Quinn, are you sure?”

“Yes, i’m sure!”

“Wh-what do we do?”

“We go to the hospital, idiot!” Santana scoffed, “Me and Britt will take her.”

“I’m going, too.” Puck said.

“No, you’re not.”

“Santana…” Quinn whimpered, “Puck comes with. He’s the father, I can’t just not take him.”

“But do you really want him to?”

Quinn was quiet for a moment, before nodding.

“Alright, is anyone else going?” Mr. Schue asked. “We can’t all go, or we’ll be disqualified.”

“I want to.”

Everyone turned around and saw Rachel, standing there with an unsure look. She took Quinn’s hand. “I don’t know if… well, I-”

“Rachel”, Quinn whispered, “You can come.”

  
  


Rachel smiled as they all led Quinn out. On their way, they passed Vocal Adrenaline. Shelby walked up to them.

“You were great, guys.”

“But not as good as we will be!” Jesse shouted.

“We won’t be seeing you, anyways.” Brittany pouted.

“Why not?” Shelby asked.

“Quinn’s water just broke.” Rachel explained. Shelby gave Quinn a concerned look. Then she looked at Puck. She didn’t have time to say anything before the kids rushed off, having to get to the hospital in time.

* * *

Quinn sat in pain in the waiting room as Santana was yelling to some doctor that Quinn is going to need to get in fast. Puck held her hand, trying to somehow calm her down. Brittany and Rachel just stood there, unsure of everything. 

Suddenly, someone Quinn recognized walked up to her. “Quinnie?”

Quinn gasped, “Mom? What are you-”

“I saw you perform… you were great. Have you performed a lot?”

“I…”

“I went backstage to greet you, but the others told me you had gone to the hospital… so I came here…”

“Mom…” Quinn whimpered.

“I’m so sorry, Quinnie… for everything.” Her mother was crying now, “I’ve left your father. Kicked him out, actually. He was… having an affair with some… anyways, I want you to come home. I’ve missed you so, so much. We can turn the guest room into a nursery.” 

Quinn was crying now. Her mother embraced her for a hug and Quinn rushed into it. There wasn’t much they needed to say. They just needed to hug. Mother and daughter.

“Mom…” Quinn sniffed, “It hurts so much…”

“I know, dear.”

“We’re ready for you, now.” a doctor announced.

“About time.” Santana sighed.

“But only two people can accompany her.”

Quinn nodded and grabbed her mother’s hand, and then looked at Puck. “Of course i’ll take my mom and the baby’s father.”

Santana, Brittany and Rachel nodded in agreement. That was completely understandable. 

  
  


Though, it was pretty awkward to be stuck in the waiting room all three. Brittany and Santana knew Quinn probably would’ve wanted Puck there alone, and they didn’t mind. In fact, they saw it as a way for them to bond a little. 

But now, Rachel was here. 

Rachel stared down at the floor, while Brittany just stared at the clock on the wall. Santana looked everywhere, not knowing where to focus.

Suddenly, Rachel’s phone beeped. “It’s Finn”, she said, “Vocal Adrenaline performed  _ Bohemian Rhapsody _ with a ‘sick’ choreography.”

“Wow.” Santana chuckled. She didn’t know how to react to that. 

“He also says they are gonna release the results soon. And he’s…” Rachel suddenly giggled.

“What?” Brittany asked.

Santana snatched Rachel’s phone and read her text out loud. “ _ Vocal Adrenaline might’ve been amazing, but you were the best! I felt a real connection with you on stage today.” _

“Give me that!” Rachel hissed, but smiled.

“So something’s going on between you and Finn?” Brittany asked.

Rachel blushed, “Well… I suppose so, yeah. We aren’t really together, but I think I like him, very much.”

“Interesting…”

“So why did you want to follow Quinn to the hospital?” Santana asked.

Rachel shrugged. “I just… felt like I had to be with her. Be here. I…”

“Pardon me for saying it, but I feel like you and Quinn have a pretty interesting relationship.”

“I guess we do… heh.”

“I know something happened in freshman year that made you never go into the locker room again. Wanna tell us what happened?”   
Of course, Santana already knew what happened. She just wanted Rachel to tell.

“Well… I suppose I can tell you the truth since it won’t matter anymore.” Rachel said. Brittany and Santana embraced themselves as Rachel started telling.

“I was in the locker rooms, putting up a poster for the renaissance club. Quinn came up to me, asking what I was doing, and I got startled, because I didn’t see her. So as I turned around, I accidentally hit her on her arm. I freaked out, I didn’t want to hurt her, it was an accident. I was perhaps overreacting, but Quinn was popular. I didn’t want her to think I was a violent person.”

“Oh, I promise none of us would ever consider that.” Brittany chuckled.

“Anyways… Quinn tried to calm me down, telling me it was okay. I couldn’t calm down! I still don’t know why… so Quinn tried one final thing: Kissing me.”

Santana and Brittany pretended to be shocked.

Rachel smiled a bit. “Then it just… got awkward. I guess I didn’t want to get into the locker room because it reminded me of the embarrassing moment.”

“Interesting.” Santana said.

“Did Quinn also taste like she had a secret hidden in her lips?” Brittany asked.

“You kissed Quinn?” Rachel asked.

“Yeah, now answer my question.”

“Brittany had a mission to kiss everyone in our grade in freshman year.” Santana explained, “Though, she skipped some.”

“I don’t remember what she tasted like, I was just in shock.” Rachel shrugged. Then she turned around from them and felt rather shocked. Quinn  _ did  _ kiss like she had a secret hidden in her lips…

“Kurt texted now.” Santana said.

“What?” Rachel said, who had completely zoned out.

“We lost.”

“What?”

“Vocal Adrenaline won. We lost.”

* * *

This was the strangest day of Quinn’s life. She reunited with her mom, lost regionals and now held a newborn girl in her arms. A baby girl, seeming very confused over where she had ended up. She was beautiful…

But Quinn wasn’t sure she could keep her. Sure, this baby was the sweetest thing she had seen in a long time, but… she was still a child herself. She had school, she had… an education to fulfill… yet, how do you just give a baby away?

“Hello.” 

Puck and Quinn turned around to see Shelby Corcoran at the door.

“What are you doing here?” Puck asked.

“Just came to congratulate you… on your baby.”   
Shelby leaned over, “She’s really cute. Does she have a name?”

“Beth.” Puck and Quinn said at the same time, then looked at each other in shock. They didn’t know where they got this name from, nor that they both thought of it.

“I like it.” Shelby said. She cooed at Beth. “Are you still putting her up for adoption? I know that might be hard…”

“Yeah…” Quinn sighed, “I get so emotional when I see her, but… i’m 16… we’re 16…”

Shelby nodded, “Have you heard of an open adoption? Where your child gets adopted but you’re still getting some access into their lives?”

Puck and Quinn shared a look. They felt pretty positive about that idea.

* * *

The New Directions sighed as they walked into the choir room. It was a sad day for them. They lost regionals and therefore, the club would be disbanded.

“Look on the bright side.” Mike said, “We’re still having some weeks left of school. We can still hang out.”

“But it won’t be the same.” Tina sighed.

“I should make the most of my last time here.” Matt said. He turned around to Kurt, “Thank you for teaching me that single ladies kick. Appreciating it, man.”

“It’s been a pleasure being a cheerleader for your team.” Kurt chuckled.

“Yeah, you are gonna be a cheerio next year, right?” Brittany asked.

Kurt shrugged, “We’ll see.”

“Come on! It’ll be so much fun!”

“Yeah, we have gotten into some real adventures this past year.” Santana noted, “Don’t we want to continue doing that?”

“Kurt, you can’t forget about me.” Mercedes giggled and took his arm.

“Oh my, i’m popular today.” Kurt grinned.

“I’m gonna miss this.” Rachel admitted. “I’m gonna miss being in this club with all of you.”

“We’re not gonna go anywhere.” Finn said. He sat down next to Rachel and took her hand. She smiled at him.

No one else knew what was going on between those two now but they didn’t have time to focus on that. Puck and Quinn had just entered. Everyone surrounded Quinn, asking her how she’s been and how everything went.

“Where's the baby?” Matt asked.

“Are you still staying at Britt’s?” Tina asked.

“Take it easy”, Puck said, hugging Quinn, “We’ll tell you everything.”

“I’m so thankful for Brittany and her family for taking me in”, Quinn said, “Me and my mom talked and… i’m gonna move home again this weekend. But Britt, I've never could have done it without you.”

Brittany blew a kiss in Quinn’s direction and everyone giggled.

“As for the baby… well, we found someone who we think will take very good care of her.”

“I think you know her.” Puck chuckled. He was looking at Rachel.

Rachel gasped, “Wait… is it…?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Wait, who?” Mercedes asked. Rachel, Quinn and Puck just smirked.

“So, what’s the deal with you two?” Artie asked.

“Er…” Quinn mumbled, looking at Puck. She wasn’t sure about Puck anymore. They had experienced something big together, but… she never quite had feelings for him. Or did she? She wasn’t sure…

  
  


“Hey, what is all this moping around for?” Mr. Schue asked, walking into the choir room.

“Glee club is over”, Tina sighed, “That’s why we’re sad.”

“Oh… I see. Well, then I guess I have to tell you that I went to Figgins office…” Mr. Schue walked around the room, “He said that the budget for next year is gonna be higher. Which means… we got another year.”

Everyone went quiet. They gasped.

“Come on!” Mr. Schue exclaimed, “We got another year!”

Everyone cheered and clapped. Rachel and Finn hugged as they gave each other a smile. Brittany grabbed Santana’s hand and squeezed it. Santana looked at her and blushed. Tina and Mike twirled around, giggling. Artie looked at them with curiosity, as he also looked at Brittany. He smiled at her, but she didn’t even look in his direction. Mercedes and Kurt high fived as they yelled in excitement. Matt and Puck just jumped around. Quinn stood there, just shaking her head. She and Rachel made eye contact. Quinn only nodded and Rachel nodded back.

This year was certainly memorable.

They all wondered what next year would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -KEYBOARD SMASHES- WOW OK I JUST DID THAT?  
> I JUST REWROTE THE ENTIRE FIRST SEASON GUYS
> 
> Thank you all for your support and love for this project. I'm so thrilled.   
> I hope you liked season 1, because I will be back with "Screw it, let's rewrite seaosn 2"!
> 
> If you want to follow my writing process, or just have any general questions about my fics, or just want to know, my tumblr is   
> "weirdthoughtsandideas". That's "weird thoughts and ideas" in one word!  
> Love you all! Don't forget to comment and/or leave kudos!


End file.
